The Serpent and The Lion
by hermoine snape
Summary: HP/HG TR/MM Set in 7th. They hid her to protect her from a prophecy that was well hidden in headquarters of ancent order. "I don't want to leave her." "We have no choice." Hermione's mother returns seventeen years later. Will she accept her parents?
1. Hidden

_**Readers this fan fiction will have the same background as Missing Pieces, but have a different twist. I wrote this story before Missing Pieces. I enjoyed writing this story so I decide to post it. I hope you enjoy it. I ask of you not to compare it to Missing Pieces. **_

_**Hermione Snape **_

_**HPHGHPHG**_

_**Rating :**__** Mature **_

_**Pairings:**__** Tom Riddle /Minerva McGonagall , Harry Potter /Hermione Granger **_

_**Era: **__**Hogwarts (7**__**th**__** Year) **_

_**Category:**__** Romance/Drama/Mystery **_

_**The Serpent & The Lion**_

_**Chapter One **_

_**Hidden **_

A young couple dressed in robes walked down a dark and quiet street while all the towns people slept peacefully in their beds. They remain unknown of a whole another world that was shaken to it's very core. The young woman carried a baby in her arms. The man looked down and smiled weakly at the child.

"It want be forever Minerva. She'll return when the time is right."

"I don't want to leave her Tom."

"I'm not safe to be around. We certainly can't raise her. The dark magic is finally controlling me I'm turning into the next Dark Lord."

They stopped at a two story house and she carefully laid her only daughter down on the door step and stuck a letter inside the pink blanket. Tom cast a warming spell over his only child. He stepped back and took one final look at his daughter.

"You must erase my memory. I'll return to you love. I promise. This is the only way."

The witch nodded and took out her wand. She looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. "I love you Tom Riddle."

"I love you," he gently captured his wife's soft lips one last time. "Remember me as I am now."

Minerva raised a shaky hand, "Oblivate," she waved her wand again and he vanished.

She turned and looked at her sleeping child and gently kissed her on the forehead. She pulled the blanket over her. "Good bye Hermione Jane Granger," and she was gone with a faint pop.

_**Seventeen Years Later: **_

Amanda Granger took her seat at the kitchen table next to her husband Christian when there was a knock on the back door. Amanda opened the door and stood face to face to a woman with brown hair that was pulled back in a tight bun, green eyes, toned olive skin and wore deep green robes.

"Mrs. Granger I'm Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress at Hogwarts. I'm here about Hermione."

Amanda quickly stepped aside and allowed the witch into the house. Minerva introduced her self to Christian. He told her to have a seat. Amanda offered Minerva some tea and she politely declined. She took her seat next Christian.

"What brings you here Professor McGonagall? Christian asked the witch with a bit of concern in his voice.

The witch took a deep breath and began. "On the morning of October 31st you found Hermione Jane on your front door step."

She continued about the dangers of keeping her daughter. Her father would have killed her if she was to remain in the wizarding world. She had no choice but to leave her.

"You just left her!" Amanda yelled interrupting the witch.

"My husband foresaw the events that were to come! We had no choice!" Minerva yelled meeting Amanda's voice. She saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at her head of house in the eye. Minerva allowed her access to the memories. The witch pulled back with tears in her eyes and ran from the house and slammed the door behind her.

Minerva jumped out of her seat and ran after only daughter. She looked around the yard and sighed when she saw the witch seating on a bench swing under a large oak tree. Minerva quietly sat down next to Hermione. She waited patently for her to speak.

"Did you love me at all?" Hermione asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes I love you every much and so does your father. He asks about you every day."

Hermione's head snapped in the witch's direction and her eyes widen. Voldemort was still alive! She saw his body on the ground. She saw back smoke and ashes on the ground. It was impossible! She could handle Minerva being her mother. She had known her since she was elevn, but Tom Riddle her father. She couldn't grasp that to her mind. The wizard had caused so much pain, even if he was controlled by dark magic.

"Sweetie what you saw was the dark magic leaving his body. Professor Snape lead you to the book that had the vanquishing spell. You didn't stay behind and see Tom rise from the ashes. Severus and I did."

"Do I have your wizard's oath that you are telling me the truth?"

"Yes. You have my oath that every word is true."

Hermione took a deep breath, "He still caused pain! I can't trust him! He's not my father. I can accept you, but Tom Riddle...I don't think I can."

Minerva sighed heavily. She knew this was going to be hard. She just needed to get to know Tom and than she would see what type of man he really was.

"Hermione," she took her daughter's hand, "Just get to know him. He couldn't stop what was to happen. Tom and I took you away to protect you."

She sighed, "I understand you taking me away from our world, but I can not accept him."

Minerva just need to give her some time. She had time to think it over if she wanted to meet her father.

Hermione jumped when she heard a pop right next to her. "Harry James Potter! How many times I have a told you don't do that!"

Harry smiled and moved Hermione from her seat and sat down and placed the witch in his lap. He turned his head and saw his head of house. The wizard jump in shock. Minerva let out a small laugh. Harry asked her what she was doing at the Grangers.

The deputy sighed. She explained that Hermione was her and Tom Riddle's daughter. They brought her to the Grangers when Tom foresaw him murdering Lily and James and becoming the next dark lord. He was unable to stop the transformation due to extremely strong dark magic.

The spell that was found what actually a vanquishing spell that ripped the dark magic from Tom. But it left him weak from the years of being controlled. Harry looked at Minerva with sad eyes. He hated that was the cause of Tom Riddle's weakness.

The witch squeezed the wizard's hand. "Harry you saved him. It's not your fault he's weak it's the dark magic."

The wizard let out a laugh, "Oh this is priceless. My fiancé's father is Tom Riddle, the heir of Salazar Slythern."

"I'm not his daughter. I never will be Tom Riddle's daughter. I may have his blood in my veins, but he is not my father!"

"I'm sorry love." He laid her head on his chest.

Minerva quickly changed the subject and pointed it back to the couple.

Did I hear you say fiancé?"

The couple nodded their heads and smiled. Hermione held out her left hand. The ring had a squared cut diamond with four smaller ones on the left and right side resting of a white gold band.

The witch smiled and looked at the ring. "My little girl is all grown up without me knowing."

Harry ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and told her that he loved her no matter who her parents were. She was grateful that he was so understanding and loved her for who she was.

Minerva rose from her seat and before she realized it Hermione had her in a tight hug crying into her mother's chest.

"Mom." whispered Hermione and held her tight.

The older witch looked at Harry with a mixture of happiness and relief. She rubbed her daughter's back and held her tight.

"My baby girl." she pulled back, "I need to inform your father that I've told you who you are. Please I ask of you tell no about Tom and I having a daughter. It's important."

They nodded in agreement. Minerva took out her wand but was stopped when Hermione put her hand on her mother's arm.

"I can't accept him, but maybe. Maybe in time." said Hermione.

"I understand," and she kissed her on the cheek and was gone with a pop.

HPHGHPHG

HIT THE BUTTON PLEASE!


	2. Story

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**Story**_

Hermione buried her face into Harry's chest and cried. She had been lied to for nearly her whole life. She wasn't sure who she was anymore. Should she be called Granger or Riddle? How were her **parents **taking the news. Amanda and Christian knew that she wasn't their daughter. They knew this whole time. 

Harry rubbed her back and rocked her whispering words of comfort. He kept on telling her it didn't matter who her parents were. Amanda and Christian raised her. They were her parents. 

"Come on love let's go talk to your parents." Harry told her gently. 

Hermione sniffed in response and they quietly walked into the house. 

HPHGHPHG

Amanda sat the table with a pink blanket and a letter. Christian stared at the witch and motioned for the couple to sit down. Harry helped Hermione into a chair. He sat down next her. She stood up and sat down in the wizard's lap. She need to be close and held. Harry sighed and held her close this was a major shock to her system. 

"Hermione on the morning of October 31st. I found you on the door step." Christian told his daughter. 

_**Flashback:**_

**Christian walked down the stairs and opened the front door. It was a cold October morning. The sky was dark sign of a storm coming. The weatherman predicted sixty percent chance of rain. He bent down to pick up the newspaper when he saw a baby on the doorstep. He quickly forgot about the paper and grabbed the child. He closed the door. **

**Christian sat down on the couch with baby girl. He noted that she was warm and not cold from the weather. He found it odd that the child wasn't dead. She had a strong pulse she seemed fine, expect that she was left on his front porch. **

**Amanda walked down the stairs and saw her husband with a baby in his arms. She had been wanting a child for nearly three years now, but they couldn't have any. She shook it off and sat down next to husband. **

"**I found her on the door step. She's not cold. She couldn't have been out there for long." **

**Amanda nodded and saw a piece of paper sticking out of the pink blanket. She pulled it out from the blanket and turned it over. She saw a seal. It was in shape of an **_**S**_**. Amanda slowly cracked the seal and pulled out the letter. **

"_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger, **_

_**We've been watching you for the past few weeks and deem you worthy the care of your beautiful Hermione Jane. We are unable to care for our daughter. The world we live in is not safe. The dangers are growing each day and many have died already. **_

_**So we appoint you, Hermione's guard. You will see how special she is with in time. We will come for her when the time is right. **_

_**Please care for as your own and most of all love her. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tom and Minerva Riddle **_

_**Ps. Hermione's birthday is August 28**__**th**__** 1980."**_

**She closed the letter and looked at her husband, "Christian what are we going to do?" **

**He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "They need our help. We never go back on anyone that needs help. We'll take her to the doctor and get checked over. Than we'll take her to orphanage and if they do not find her parents within one week. We'll adopt her." **

"**Really?!" Amanda said with a tearful smile. **

**Christian nodded. **

**HPHGHPHG**

**They took Hermione to the doctor and the check up went well. The one year old had a clean bill of health. Than they took her to the orphanage and left her there for a week. **

**The Granger heard back from them a week later and they went to the orphanage and signed the papers. Hermione Jane Riddle was now Hermione Jane Granger. Amanda and Christian finally had a family they longed for. **

_**End of flashback:**_

Hermione closed the letter and sat it down on the table. She picked up the blanket and a pendent fell out of a small pocket. The witch picked it up and looked at it closely.

It was sliver with _**HJR **_engraved into the snake.

"The serpent. The sorting hat almost placed me in Slytherin, but I told the hat I was muggle born. He decide on Gryffindor." Hermione told them.

Harry ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her hair line. "They did this to protect you, love. Even Riddle wanted you safe. No one can stop a prophecy. He foresaw everything it was in the future." he ran his fingers trough her hair again. "If Riddle and McGonagall hadn't have left you. Mr. and Mrs. Granger wouldn't have a daughter and who else was I going to marry, because it wouldn't be Ginny."

Christian smiled at his daughter. "Harry's right sweetie. He did the right thing leaving you here. Even though it is creepy to think about them watching us," he shivered at the thought.

Amanda handed her daughter a cup of tea to calm her nerves. Hermione smiled weakly and thanked her. She sat down at the table next her husband.

"I remember a cat hung around the house a good bit when you were little. Than she would show up only during the summer after you entered Hogwarts."

Harry's green eyes sparkled, "Was it a tabby cat?"

The couple nodded their heads.

"McGonagall's animgi form is a tabby cat. She was watching over you."

Hermione bit her lip and stared at her untouched tea and the tears rolled down her cheek. She picked up the letter and noticed that it was tear stained. The witch even looked closer and noticed that the writing wasn't her professor's hand. It had to be Riddle's hand. Hermione leaned back and whispered in the wizard's ear and handed him the letter. He too looked at it and agreed with the handwriting.

Harry laid the letter in the middle of the table and instructed everyone to grab the letter. They touched the letter and he whispered an incantation. The trio were sucked into the letter.

HPHGHPHGHP

"Harry are we inside the letter?" Hermione asked the wizard.

"Yep." he said and smirked.

**HPHG**

**The trio stood in a large five story library, with a large fireplace, couch, love seat, coffee table and two arm chairs in front of the brick fireplace. The room had a large window that started at the first floor up to fifth floor. A medium sized chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle lighting the entire room. **

**HPHG**

Amanda tapped her daughter's shoulder and pointed to a man at a desk.

He had short brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes and board shoulders.

"That must be Riddle." whispered Harry.

The trio walked closer so the could hear and see.

**HPHG**

**Tom pulled out a quill, ink well and a couple of pieces of parchment. He opened the ink well and dunk the quill and pressed the quill to the paper with a shaky hand. He slowly began to write as the tears flowed hitting the parchment. **

"**I can't do this," gripping the letter tightly and he threw the parchment across the room. "I have to or I'll end up killing my little one." **

**He started over again only to throw it across the room again. The wizard pulled his self together and slowly wrote the letter to the Grangers and fold it. Tom removed the ring from his right hand. He grabbed the candle that resided next to him and let the wax hit the paper. The wizard pressed the ring onto the wax and slowly pulled it back. He placed it back on his right hand. **

**Minerva walked into the room with Hermione in her arms. Tom quickly took his daughter into his arms and held her close. He held his wife and she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. **

"**It's time," raising his hand the letter zoomed into his hand. He placed it inside his robe's pocket. **

**HPHG**

The trio were back in the kitchen sitting around the table. They all stared at the letter. Hermione dried the tears from her face.

"Tom Riddle does love you. Meet him and get to know him." Amanda told her daughter.

"I will. I don't trust my self right now to be around him. I don't trust him. I'll need time to think."

HPHGHPHG

Make me a happy chapter and hit the button!


	3. Riddle Manor

_**The Serpent & The Lion**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Riddle Manor **_

Riddle manor was located near a small muggle community and was one of the most elegant homes around the town. It was built during the civil war and was in marvelous condition. The manor was white stone with long white post along the left and right side holding the first floor to the upper three floors of the building. A gray wood porch with stone steps that led to the porch, rocking chairs, and a bench swing that hung from the ceiling rested on the wooden floor.

The grounds that surround the manor were fresh green grass. A large garden with marble walk ways, benches and a large fountain was in the garden along with a human size maze.

A cemetery was located two miles from the manor were the disentrances of the Riddle family were laid to rest. The cemetery was well kept just as the garden and grounds surrounding the manor.

HPHGHPHG

Tom sat on the front porch watching the children play down the road at the local park.

The wizard had weakened over the years of being controlled by the dark that took his soul. His once brown hair was now sliver gray, skin was paler, his brown were still bright with hope, but also held sadness. The wizards frame was thin and at times his breathing and walking had it's up and downs. He was grateful to be alive.

HPHGHPHG

Tom smiled when he saw his wife walk down the gravel path up to the house. She sat down next the wizard on the swing. He knew she went to visit the Grangers' today. It was time for her know the truth.

"Minnie how did things go?"

Minerva took her husband hand. She only shook her head and looked down her hands. Tom placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head and looked at his wife. He saw tears fall and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Tom figured Hermione wouldn't accept him straight away. She needed time and he would give her the time she needed.

"We just need to give her time."

She nodded and Tom kissed her forehead and sighed heavily. Minerva turned her head and watched the children play. She smiled at them with their parents. She told him about Harry and Hermione engagement.

Tom chuckled, "The serpent's daughter and the lion's son will be joined."

Minerva pulled back and gasped. "Tom, the prophecy."

"I know. Don't worry. They're both strong."

She only nodded and laid her head back on her husband chest.

HPHGHPHG

The entrance hall was large with cherry wood floors, classic lamps that lit the room, stair cases on the left and right side of the room. The dinning room was located pasted the left staircase. It had a long cherry wood table and floors and large fireplace located on the far right side. The kitchen was through a large door on the far left.

The sitting room was located through the entrance hall the large door on far right with a large fireplace, rocking chairs, love seat couch and two end tables and a coffee table in front of the couch.

The upper floors contained the library on the left apart of the house and the bedrooms were located on the right side of the house, all with same of a king size four post bed, white walls, cherry wood floors, walk in closets, dressers and each had their own bathrooms and baloney.

HPHGHP

Minerva walked into the kitchen and sat the food on the cantor, chicken and vegetables. Tom sat down at the small round table watching his wife. She liked to cook the muggle way when she was up set. She chopped vegetables and threw them into the pan. The witch brushed a stray curl behind her ear and cleaned the chicken mumbling angrily under her breath. Minerva brushed away the tears quickly in hope that her husband did not notice.

Tom slowly got up from the chair ignoring the weakness in his legs. He walked over to his wife. He took the sharp knife from her hand and sat it down. The wizard took the witch into his arms.

"Oh Minnie. I never should have let you go alone." he whispered in her ear.

"I just want baby girl! I want her home."

Tom sighed heavily causing his breathing to become shallow but ignored it his wife needed him.

"Hermione will come…home…in time my love."

The wizard turned off the stove and led witch up stairs to their bedroom. They wouldn't be able to eat.

HPHGHPHG

Tom and Minerva quietly changed into their night clothes and got into bed. He held his wife close and the drifted off to sleep.

HPHG

Please review me!


	4. Attack on the Grangers'

_**The Serpent & The Lion**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Attack on the Grangers'**_

Hermione sat on her bed starring the sliver serpent that laid in front of her wondering what was so special about it. Because if you knew her head of house it was emergency portkey to a safe house. The witch would have ran a spell over it to check for dark magic but she was under age.

Hermione was wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the knock on her door. Harry slowly opened the door and walked into the room. He quietly sat down on the bed and looked at the sliver pendent. The wizard picked it up and ran his thumb across it and smiled. (He could do wandless magic. The Ministry couldn't track it.)

"Love, this necklace holds no dark magic. It was in fact," squinting his eyes, "made by T.R." he pointed on the back. "Riddle made this. I assume as a portkey of some sort."

The witch took the necklace from the wizard and threw it down on the bedside table. She pulled her legs up to her chest. Harry moved and sat down next to her and held her close.

It had been nearly been a month since Hermione found out the truth of her parentage. Harry stayed with her around the clock when Christian and Amanda were at work, and the Grangers' were grateful.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Christian walked through the front door, threw his keys down on the table, hung up his white coat and walked into the living room. Amanda walked through the door and looked around for the smell of baked fish.

The couple walked into the kitchen and smiled. Harry turned around and sat down the lemon baked fish and vegetables on the table. Hermione sat four glasses of tea on the table.

"Harry I've told you that you didn't have to cook." Amanda told her future son-in-law.

"It's not a problem Mrs. Grang…sorry Amanda. Please sit down," smiled and grabbed the salad and sat it down on the table.

Christian squeezed the wizard's shoulder and grabbed a bottle of red whine for him and Amanda. He raised an a wine glass to Hermione. She nodded and asked Harry if he wanted a glass. He shrugged and nodded his head. Christian poured four glasses and sat them down on the table. He joined his family at the table.

Harry took a gulp of a wine and choked. Hermione bit her bottom lip and snickered and sat her whine glass down.

"Love, you sip it. You don't gulp it."

The wizard gave her a shy smile and turned to his plate. Amanda and Christian watched the couple in amusement. They considered them selves lucky that their daughter found such a great young man.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHP

After a nice dinner the family retired to the living room. Hermione sighed and pulled out the sliver serpent from her blue jeans pocket. She ran her fingers across the cold surface. After Harry told her it held no dark magic she never went around with out it.It made feel safe.

Harry sat down on the loveseat and pulled Hermione into his lap. She sighed and laid her head on his chest. He ran his thumb across the diamond ring that resided on her left hand.

Amanda rested her head on Christian's shoulder and smiled at her daughter. He played with a strain of hair twisting between his fingers. They jumped when they heard several pops.

Harry jumped up with his wand drawn at Bellatrix Lestrange, Yaxely and Nott.

"Lestrange!" hissed the wizard, "We meet again."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione and yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

The wizard quickly shielded the witch with his body. He flinched when felt a deep cut hit his back.

"The necklace is warm." Hermione whispered in his ear. "Mom, Dad grab onto the necklace!" she held it out. Harry hissed when another curse hit him and they vanished.

"Where did they go?! Potter got away from me again! He destroyed my master!" cried Lestrange.

Yaxely and Nott were gone with a pop quickly followed by the mad witch.

HPHGHPHGHP

Harry landed hard on a cherry wooden floor gasping for air. Christian helped Amanda and Hermione off the floor. He careful helped Harry to his feet. Tom ran down the stairs into the entrance hall quickly followed by his wife.

"What has happened?" Minerva asked as she looked at the wizard.

"Lestrange…attacked the house."

Tom stepped up the wizard and turned him around and lifted his shirt. "Minnie run down to my lab and bring me a bottle of Essence Dittany. I must tend to these gashes immediately."

She nodded and quickly ran down the right hall to the basement.

Tom helped Christian get Harry into the living room and eased him onto the couch. The wizard kept his shirt away from the cuts. Hermione stood back biting on her bottom lip. She didn't know if she should trust the man or not. She knew that the Essence Dittany was for deep burning cuts. She saw Minerva run into the room and sat the bottle on the table.

"Thank you Minnie." Tom said gently and help up his hand and a wet rag zoomed into his hand. "I'm not going to lie to you Harry this will hurt."

"I'm use to pain." he mumbled.

The elderly wizard only nodded and carefully cleaned the blood around the cuts. He removed the cork and let three drops fall onto the cuts. Harry hissed at the pain. Tom watched the wounds heal. He corked the potion and sat it down on the table. He lowered his shirt. Harry sat up and looked at the man.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome." He turned to his daughter and he slowly rose from the couch. "Hermione."

She slowly turned her attention away from Harry and looked at the man before her. Tom walked up to his daughter, but she stepped back from him. He stopped and looked at the witch.

"I won't harm you. I would never harm you, my little one." Tom eased his self into the arm chair behind him. "I know you don't trust me and I understand that," he said as he held his shaking right hand.

The witch looked at him with worry and sad eyes. Hermione walked up to the man and knelt down beside him. Minerva sat down next to Harry on couch as they watched father and daughter.

"Why is it only your right arm shaking?" she asked gently.

Tom slowly lifted his shelve and Hermione gasped.

HPHGHPHGHP

Be kind and review me!


	5. Flashes and A Chance

_**The Serpent and The Lion **_

_**Chapter Five **_

_**Flashes & A Chance**_

Hermione looked at the scar that many witches and wizards feared. The dark mark. It wasn't black like a tattoo should be. It was burned into his forearm. A nightmare forever burned into his body and mind. A unmerciful reminder of a dark past.

The witch gently ran her fingers across the scar and quickly pull back like it had burned her. She took a deep breath and pressed her hand to the scar and memories flashed before eyes.

HPHGHPHGHP

**Tom walked down the gravel path to the Riddle Cemetery. He opened the large gate and stepped into the grave yard. The wizard to turned deeper walking pass many ancient headstones. **

**Tom saw a large crypt. He thought it was strange, because had never seen the crypt before. He walked up to it to examine the writing above the door. The wizard walked up the old cracked marble steps. **

**The symbol was strange. It wasn't the family crest. It was of a skull with a snake coming of the mouth. The snake moved and the large black door opened. **

**Tom stepped back with an easy feeling in the pit of his very soul. He had never seen it before, but it called to him. He looked up and again and saw the snake slither down to his feet. **

'_**Come with me. I can show things you only dream of. I can give you power. People will remember you for centuries to come. Come with me Tom Riddle.' hissed the stone serpent. **_

**Tom grabbed a torch and walkedthrough the black door. The skull cackled and the door closed. The wizard stepped out ever changed only for the evil to grow in time. **

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Hermione let go of Tom's arm and everything went black. Tom quickly knelt down beside his daughter and careful lifted her up into his arms. Minerva and Harry moved and the wizard laid Hermione down. He sat down on the floor and gently brushed her smooth curls from her face.

"Mr. Riddle what happened?" asked Harry and knelt down at the head of the couch.

"Hermione saw the day that the evil took over my soul. I was eleven, but it took my soul slowly. A vision drains your energy."

"What happened to the crypt?" Hermione whispered.

Tom sighed, "Hermione you gave me scare," he loving stroked her cheek. "The crypt was destroyed and I preformed ancient spells to protect these grounds."

Amanda and Christian walked over the couch and stood behind the it next to the Minerva. The witch smiled at the trio. Tom turned his head when he heard a crack.

"Master Riddle Skippy here to tell you Master Snape is here." The house elf said.

"Show him in Skippy."

She nodded with her large ears flopping and was gone with crack.

Severus walked into the sitting room with his black robes blowing behind him. Tom rose to his full height. The wizard raised his hand before the Potions Master said a word.

"They are all safe." He stepped aside and reviled Hermione, Harry, Christian and Amanda. "Hermione found the emergency portkey I made her."

Severus sighed in relief and sat down in the arm chair. Tom turned to the potions professor and his eyes shined.

"She's safe here. They are all safe here. They are actually safer here and than at Hogwarts."

Hermione quickly sat up and swayed. Harry sat down next the witch. "What do you mean safer than Hogwarts?"

Tom turned to Harry and sat down in the arm chair. "The wards are still being placed up around the castle. They will never be as strong as they use to be."

"Because the founders placed the wards around the castle." Hermione whispered.

Minerva squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "That's very true. But we have two heirs of the founders here. Harry you are Gryffindor heir. My daughter are the heir of Slytherin. The wards will be stronger once you enter the walls."

"But all the evil has not left the halls."

"Severus." Tom hissed, "not now." He rose from his chair and motioned for the ex-spy to follow him. They walked into the entrance hall and Tom closed the door. "Severus, I want my family protected. The…prophecy will come to pass. Hermione…and Harry…must be together at all…cost." he gasped and held his shaking arm. "She will be a great seer. She has the gift far greater than mine. Salazar would have been proud."

Severus nodded and smirked at the wizard. "I'll do what I can Tom. I will insure my goddaughter's safety."

Tom opened the door to the seating room. "I know you will. You may tell Hermione if you wish."

They walked into the room. "Not now. I will when I see the time is right." Severus pulled a vile from his robe's pocket. "Here's your potion."

The wizard took the white vile. "Thank you Severus and inform Dumbledore that the children are safe with.…Minerva."

He nodded and swept from the room with his black robes blowingbehind him.

Tom put the potion inside his robe's pocket. He sat down across from the group. Minerva stood behind her husband and rested her hands on his shoulders. Hermione stood up and walked up to the couple. She knelt down in front of the wizard.

"I'll give you a chance and to get to know you. I must earn your trust. I understand what I saw. The truth resides on your arm." she looked down at her hands.

The wizard placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. "I understand. Just get to know me. Let me prove it to you. I just want to be there for you, my little one."

"I'll give you a chance."

Tom's eyes shined and squeezed his wife's hand. Minerva smiled at her daughter.

HPHGHPHG

Please hit the review button!!

Sorry for the short chapter!


	6. Late Night Chat

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Six **_

_**Late Night Chat **_

Hermione groaned in frustration. She had spent hours tossing and turning unable to sleep. It was from being in a new place and it from it being so big. The witch stood up and let out a small squeal from the cold floor. She slipped on her slippers and grabbed the oil lap off her bedside table. Hermione quietly walked down the steps hopefully not to get lost finding the kitchen.

The witch turned down the hall and smiled. She found the kitchen. Hermione quietly walked into the room in hope to find some hot chocolate. She sat the lamp on the small round table and adjusted the flame to a brighter light. The witch made her way to the cabinets. Hermione laughed to her self. The shelves were labeled. She shook her head and opened another door.

"Where is it?" she mumbled to her self.

"The hot chocolate's in the third cabinet on the second shelf." Tom said quietly not to startle his daughter. "Can't sleep," and he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione turned around and only shook her head and grabbed the box and sat it down next to the stove. Tom walked over and grabbed the kettle. He filled it up with water, sat it down on the stove and turned on the flame.

"Cups are in the second cabinet above the sink." he told her.

She smiled and took down two cups and sat them next to the stove. Hermione walked over to the table and sat down. Tom eased his self into the chair across from the witch. They sat in comfortable silence.

"Harry told me that the sorting hat almost placed into Slytherin."

The kettle whistled and Hermione stood up and walked over to the stove. "Yes. But I told the hat I was muggle born." she poured the water into the cups.

"Salazar had nothing against muggle- borns. He just believed in safe guarding our world."

"Like having muggle born taking a test to enter the wizarding world," handing the wizard a hot cup of hot chocolate. She sat down across from the wizard.

Tom nodded his head. "Yes. It was done for years. The ones that didn't pass had their magic stripped and their memories erased. It was because our world was so close of being discovered. We could have been killed. The muggles could see us as gods or see us as a threat." he careful sat his shaking cup down on table. "Hermione our world is very close of ascertain. Hogwarts…Dumbledore is excepting too many muggle born witches and wizards."

She violently shook her head. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing. Dumbledore wouldn't do that. He would never endanger their world. He cared too much.

"Sweetie-"

"Don't call me that." Hermione hissed dangerously.

Tom sighed and wheezed for air and nodded. He stood up and grabbed his cup and motioned for Hermione to follow him. She grabbed her cup and the lamp. The father and daughter slowly made their way to the library.

HPHGHPHGHP

Tom and Hermione walked into the library and the lights sprang to life. The wizard sat his cup down on the table and walked up the steps to the third floor. He ran his fingers across the spines of the books. He pulled out ancient book. The wizard carefully walked down to the main floor.

Hermione rushed over to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him to the couch. She sat down next to the wizard. Tom sat the book down. The cover was a warn out gray book with black symbol of a half moon and sun with a shadow behind it.

"This is ancient book of an order long forgotten. The Shadows. We safe guard the wizarding world."

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. She had found some information once when she went to ROR for some quiet time to read and get away from Harry and Ron. Tom's eyes sparkled at his daughter.

"You've heard of Merlin's order."

She nodded her head. The wizard handed the witch the book. He grabbed his cup and sat back and observed his daughter. He smiled. He had connected to his daughter in one way.

"Hermione even when the dark magic controlled me…I still had…the way of protecting our world. But I was mainly-"

"Obsessed on killing muggles and muggle-borns. The killing was mean less, but they were close of discovering our world."

Tom smiled, "Speaking like a shadow already. You're concerned for our discovery, and Dumbledore wants an open door policy."

"That's suicide!" Hermione nearly yelled in shock.

"Severus has been spying for the Shadows for many years." He held up his hand and the necklace zoomed into his out reached hand. "Please my daughter wear the serpent. You know it's your portkey. Please my little one." he pleaded holding out the necklace.

Hermione looked at the necklace and than looked at the wizard and back at the necklace. She nodded remembering how safe she felt with the necklace. The witch turned around. Tom moved her curly hair and clasped the necklace around her neck. She turned around and he ran his thumb over the serpent and whispered an incantation. The necklace gave off a green light.

"It's for your protection my daughter."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Tom slowly wrapped his arms around his daughter. He ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't know why she did it. She guessed it was a small understanding of trust towards the wizard. Or it was the fact that the serpent made her feel safe. Hermione pulled back and Tom picked up the fallen book.

"I want you to the read this book."

"Harry too."

The wizard nodded, "Harry too. I want you to understand what this order is about."

"Why?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"You will see within time, my little one. As for now off to bed."

She nodded, took the book and walked to the door and turned around. "Thank you for the chat."

He nodded, "Good night Hermione."

"Good night," and she walked back to her room.

The wizard went back to his room in hope to join his wife in the land of dreams.

HPHGHPHG

Hit it!

HPHGHP

**Note: You'll understand the meaning of the order later on in the story. **


	7. Taking Action

_**Readers, I'm back! Sorry for such of a delay! I have had many great reviews since then. Please keep them coming! **_

_**HPHGHPHG**_

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Taking Action**_

Minerva sat at the table with a hot cup of tea reading a copy of the Daily Prophet twisting a strain of hair between fingers and chewing on her bottom lip. She looked up when she heard someone walk into the kitchen. Tom smiled at his wife and kissed her on the forehead. He fixed a cup of tea and sat down across from Minerva.

Hermione watched the interaction between the witch and wizard and small smile crossed her face. Harry walked up behind the witch and squeezed her hand. She looked back and smiled at the wizard. The wizard whispered in her ear and she nodded. They walked into the room. The couple sat down with a cup of tea.

Tom and Minerva smiled at the witch and turned to the Daily Prophet. She turned the page and her brow frond. She bit her bottom lip.

"What is it Minnie?" asked Tom with a hint of concern.

"Lestrange has attacked," she looked up, "the Durselys' they were found all dead in their beds. They have placed a search for Harry Potter. The dark mark was sent above the house."

Tom sighed and rose from his chair. "It's time for the Shadows to be called once more. The wards around the children's homes have been taken down, due to the fact that Voldemort's down fall. I will not have them in danger from three deranged death eaters."

"Professor don't forget about the Order of the Phoenix. Maybe you should go there first."

Christian and Amanda walked into the room and joined the family at the table with a cup of tea. They looked at them with worry.

Minerva chewed on her bottom lip and looked at her husband. He nodded in approval. Tom had to get the once active meeting hall ready for Merlin's ancient order.

Harry, Hermione go get dressed dears. We must head to Grimmauld Place. They must see that you are safe. Even if Severus did inform the headmaster."

He looked at his head of house with a frond. He hadn't been a Grimmauld Place since his godfather's death in his fifth year. Harry took a deep breath and nodded and the couple left the kitchen. Tom kissed his wife's cheek and she quickly left the kitchen to get dressed to go to Grimmauld Place.

"Christian, Amanda I will need your help. My magical core is still very weak," he informed them.

"You don't have to ask, Mr. Riddle."

"Please call me Tom. You did after all raise my daughter. We must act quickly go get changed."

The couple nodded and ran from the kitchen. Tom slowly walked from the kitchen. He sighed so much for a quiet morning. He really wanted to talk to Hermione and Harry just to get to know them. But this had to be dealt with quickly.

HPHGHPHGHP

Minerva, Harry and Hermione stood across from the hidden Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She nodded for them to run across the street. They walked into the House of Black. Kingsley stood at the door as guard until everyone was in headquarters.

The deputy opened the door to the dinning room. They walked into the room and Hermione and Harry were quickly taken into a tight hug by Mrs. Weaseley.

She pulled back. "Harry, we've been so worried. Where have you been?"

Remus stood behind the couple. Sirius had made the werewolf Harry's second godfather just in case if something had happened to him. He rested both hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Remus.

"I'm fine Mooney. Professor McGonagall has been taking care of me for the past few days."

"You should have been brought straight here?" Molly told him.

Harry looked around the house. The Weaseley's had been staying at Grimmauld Place when they heard that Lestrange was still out on loose. Hermione stared at the red head with a raised brow. She knew that Harry couldn't handle being at his godfather's house.

"You very well know how Harry feels about staying here Mrs. Weaseley." Hermione hissed.

Minerva rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She realized that she had her temper and some of her father's as well. She leaned over and whispered in ear. Hermione relaxed.

"Go sit down dear." she told her.

Molly raised a questionable brow at Minerva. She had never seen the witch act so understanding in front of the order. The deputy raised a brow. 'Don't even try to take over my order.' look and she took her seat next to Remus.

The werewolf looked at the witch when he felt a tingle on his left forearm were a tattoo of a half moon and sun was hidden under his robes. She only nodded to conform that the Shadows would once again take action. He looked over at Hermione in mild state of shock. He was one of the very few that knew about her daughter. She nodded again.

Ron, Ginny and the twins sat down at the table across and beside Hermione and Harry. They asked where he was for the past few days. They thought he had taken by Lestrange. He only rolled his eyes.

Severus was the last walk into the room and closed the door. He gave Minerva a slight nodded and stood in the shadows waiting for Albus to begin. He rubbed his left arm where the ancient mark laid. He gave a slight smirk.

"May I have everyone's attention." They turned to the elderly wizard. "As most of you have read about the Durselys' deaths. It was a shock to us all."

Harry only sat in silence tracing Sirius's name that was burnt into the table. Remus watched his godson with sad and worry expression. He hated being at Grimmauld Place. He knew it was even harder on the young wizard. The wizards weren't listening to the headmaster. They were both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Minerva tapped the werewolf on the shoulder. "What?" He turned his attention to the wizard.

"Minerva you should have brought Harry straight here. We could have watched over him. You had to have Severus delver the message. Harry will remain here were we can make sure he is safe." Albus told the witch.

"Harry will stay with me along with Hermione." Remus informed Albus. "He is my godson under Sirius's request."

Harry quickly jumped in. "I will stay with Remus and that's final," and his shined with anger. He would not be in controlled anymore. "Let's go. We are through here."

Severus smirked at the wizard. He realized that he had finally grown up and taking control of his life.

Remus, Hermione, Harry and Minerva rose from their seats. Albus looked at Minerva is shocked that she would leave without the meeting closing. She nodded at the Potions Master and walked out of the dinning room.

HPHGHPHGHP

Tom sighed the meeting hall was finally ready for the Shadows to be called. He looked around the room.

The meeting hall had marble floors, walls, a round table sat in the middle of the room. A chandelier hung above the table, and a large fireplace was on the far right side of meeting hall. Then on the fall left wall hung a gold crest of a half moon and sun that formed a shadow behind the crest. And under the crest rested gold plates of the fallen Shadows over the centuries.

Tom wore elegantly cut black robes that stopped an inch above the floor. He walked across the room with his black robes blowing behind him. He stopped in front of the wall of gold plates. The wizard ran his fingers across James and Lily's names. He sighed heavily. Tom could never forgive his self for killing his on godson. If he hadn't walked into the damned crypt.

Amanda walked over to the wizard and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He bowed his head and shook it sadly. "I have extremely dark past, Amanda. I can never forgive my self."

"You can set it right by calling this order back into action."

He nodded and lifted his left sleeve and touched the tattoo on his forearm.

HPHGHPHGHP

Review me and make me a happy chapter.


	8. The Shadows

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Eight **_

_**The Shadows **_

Tom turned around and motioned for Amanda to the door. She nodded and walked out of the meeting hall. The room was filled with white light in the room signaling that the members a have arrived at headquarters dress in gray robes.

Alstor Moody Rolanda Hooch

Arthur Weaseley Poppy Pompery

Remus Lupin Bill Weaseley

Kingsley Shacklebolt Amos Diggory

Severus Snape Luicus Malfoy

Rubeus Hagrid Mr. Ollivander

Minerva McGonagall Filius Flitwick

Molly Weaseley

Minerva ushered Harry and Hermione out of the meeting hall before they had time to look around the room. She shut the door and it automatically silenced its self.

"Welcome back my Shadows it's been a very long time," motioned to the table and took their seats around the table. "We have many that are lost to us. Frank and Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter just to name a few," as he looked at the empty chairs around the table. "The wards round the students homes have been removed. We have three extremely dangerous death eaters on loose." Tom coughed and continued. "The Granger family were attacked a few days ago."

The room busted out into talk of wondering why they were not told. Tom shook his right arm to stop it from shaking trying to hide his weaken body. He took a deep breath and called order. The members turned their attention back to the wizard.

"They have been here at Riddle Manor along with Harry," and he slowly sat down in his seat. "We have more…important matters to…deal with. H-Hogwarts…wards are weak. They will only become…strong once the heirs of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor are in the halls of the castle."

The Shadows looked at Tom with a puzzled expressions wondering what he was talking about. Because he was the only heir of Slytherin. The wizard's brown eyes shined. He looked at his wife and smiled. Minerva nodded. They needed to inform the members in order to protect them.

"Minerva and I have been married before the dark magic took over my soul completely. We have a daughter. A wonderful, beautiful smart daughter."

"Tom who is she?" Alstor asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger," and went on to explain the vision of his future and the vanquishing spell Severus helped his daughter find.

"Who wants to expose our world?" Hagrid asked.

Tom ran his hands over his face and sat back in his seat. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. Minerva stood up and walked up behind his chair and resting her hands on his shoulders. The Shadows sat in silence watching the leader of the Shadows struggling to breath. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around at all the worried faces.

"Dumbledore has been wanting an open door policy. We need…to instate our testing law."

A green snake slithered into the room up around Tom's chair. He gently stroked the serpent's head.

'**Nagini, keep an eye on Hermione and Harry. Go." **he hissed.

'**Of course.' **and Nagini slithered from the meeting hall.

HPHGHPHGHP

Harry and Hermione sat in library and the witch sat the old gray book down on the table. The wizard looked at the witch with a confused expression. Harry picked up the book and saw the symbol on the cover.

"This is the symbol in the room that we appeared in."

She nodded and he opened the book. "Merlin founded the Shadows in order to protect the wizarding world from muggles. They also had a testing program for muggle-borns. If they didn't pass they would have their memories erased and their magic stripped."

Harry looked at Hermione with a unreadable expression. He found it in some way it was cruel, but he sat back and flipped through the pages in thought.

"You think our world is close to expose?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. She twisted a strain of hair between her fingers and chewed on her bottom lip. She remember what Tom told her about Dumbledore.

"Have you noticed how many muggle-borns that have been entering Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "Yea. It's almost over half of the student body."

Hermione took the book from the wizard and chewed on her bottom lip as she flipped through the pages.

"Merlin's Law," she read and looked up at Harry and she continued, "Merlin's Law is the code of the Shadows. They enforce the laws.

1. Respect all nature of magic. Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Powers of North, South, East and West.

2. Time Travel must not be meddled with.

3. Seers must not stop the events that are to come.

4. Every wizarding family will have a prophecy.

5. Do no harm to your fellow witch or wizard.

6. Do not create any spell or potion that may cause harm.

7. There's no such thing as black magic.

8. There's no such thing as white magic.

9. Only a Shadow of gray.

10. Protect our world from being exposed.

'Magic is both light and dark.'

Harry sat back and looked at Hermione. "I remember Sirius said to me. 'There's no such thing as light or dark magic. They are both because nature is both. We both have light and dark in us. It's what we do that defines us."

"He was right. Do you think he was a Shadow?" she asked as she played with the serpent around her neck.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat back with heavy sigh. He looked at the book. The laws did make sense. They in fact made a lot sense. He stood up and walked over the fireplace and rested both hands on the mantle. He stared into the fire and his mind swirled around with tons of questions that most likely didn't have any answers.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHP

"What do you want us to do Tom?" Remus asked the wizard.

"We'll place the wards back up on the muggle-born students. Luicus keep your eye out on Lestrange, Yaxle and Nott. The professors at Hogwarts look out for Harry and Hermione and keep your eye on Dumbledore. Than if anything drastic changes contact me immediately."

"What about the testing? Kingsley asked.

"We will wait for now. Moody and Kingsley and Arthur watch out for muggles and muggle-borns. Molly insure your family's safety." he rose from his seat and rested both hands on the side of the table. "This meeting is adjoined. Until we meet again my shadows. Magic is neither black or white they are both because nature is both, hold strong to Merlin's Law."

They nodded and stepped back from the table, touched their tattoos and vanished.

Tom slumped into his chair and gasped and coughing for air. The meeting had taken a lot of magic from him to call the members and his body shook. Remus looked at the wizard with worry. Severus quickly ran from the room with his gray robes blowing behind him. He had to get to the lab down stairs.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHP

Hermione grasped her chest and looked up at Harry. She didn't say a word only ran from the library heading in the direction where the pain and weaken was coming from.

"Mione wait for me!" and he ran after the witch.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHP

Hermione ran into the meeting hall and saw Tom having trouble breathing. Minerva looked at her daughter with tears forming in her eyes. She quickly knelt down in front of the wizard trying to think of what to do.

"Daddy," she said in a shaky voice. "Daddy please look at me."

HPHGHPHGHP

Please hit the button!


	9. Realizing

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Nine **_

_**Realizing **_

Harry walked into the meeting hall and saw Hermione on her knees in front of Tom. He walked over and stood beside Remus. The werewolf rested his hand on his godson's shoulder. Harry looked at the wizard and turned back to the trio.

HPHG

Hermione gently cupped her father's face and lifted his head to make him look at her. She brushed his sliver gray hair from his face. Tom looked into a pair of bright brown eyes and a small smile graced his face and his breathing gradually even to a normal rhythm but his body still shook.

HPHG

Severus made quick four long strides over to Tom and Hermione held her hand. The Potions Master quietly handed her the vile. He stepped back and stood next to Harry. They watched father and daughter. Amanda and Christian stepped into the room and quietly walked over to the wizards. Amanda watched on with worry.

HPHG

Hermione carefully helped Tom sit back in his seat and Minerva rested her hands on her husband's shoulders. She lifted the vile with white liquid to his mouth. He shook his head and held out his shaking hand.

"Please let me help. Please. Please Daddy."

The wizard sighed heavily and only closed his eyes. She carefully helped her father take the potion. He swallowed the last drop and his face screwed up with disgust. Hermione let out a small laugh and sat the vile down on the marble floor. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Tom looked at the group in shock at the witch's affections towards him. He looked down and saw his daughter's face buried into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around his only child. The last time he held her was nearly sixteen years ago. He held her close.

"Oh, my baby girl. My little one," he ran his fingers through her curly hair. "It's alright. It's nothing to worry about," whispered Tom as she shook with sobs. "Shhh." He ignored the pain in his body and gently lifted Hermione into his lap.

"I felt your pain. I couldn't breath. I was weak." Hermione whispered into his chest.

Minerva quickly pulled a chair over beside her husband and sat down in the chair. He looked at his wife in mild shock. It was very rare that a witch or wizard could feel ones emotions, but even rarer for father to daughter. It was more common with mother to daughter.

"Minnie that means that Hermione could feel my emotions when…I was…Voldemort." he whispered in her ear.

The witch's eyes widen at the information. She looked down at her daughter and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What are we going to do Tom?"

He sighed heavily and held her closer to his chest. He looked down at her sleeping form. "I'll have to research in the library. It's ancient magic. Elders magic."

"But Tom it can't be the Elders died out nearly 2,000 years ago."

He shook his, "No love. Salazar was the last of the Elders. Hermione Granger-Riddle is far more powerful than anyone in this room." He explained looking at the group.

Severus looked at his goddaughter in awe. Remus ran his fingers through his hair. Harry stared at the trio with wide eyes. Amanda and Christian just look at Tom with confusion.

Harry shook his head and walked up to the trio. He told Tom he'd take Hermione up stairs to her room. He nodded in agreement. Harry carefully lifted her up into his arms. Tom rose from his seat and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead. Harry smiled and left the room.

Tom walked over to the fireplace and rested both hands on the mantle and stared into the fireplace. "Damn," he shook his head, "Damn. The prophecy. I should have known." he whispered his self. "Merlin why must you have created every wizard to have a prophecy? The only way to save me from the aftermath of this course is through my daughter and Harry." Tom whizzed for air. "Our world is close to being exposed and now the balance of our world is on the shoulders of only daughter."

Minerva quickly walked over to her husband and took him in her arms. He buried his face into the crock of her neck. She knew her husband was strong man, but he loved his daughter dearly. He couldn't bare see any harm come to her. He loved her so. Hermione had now just opened up her arms and her heart to him. It made it more heart breaking.

"I can't loose my little one Minnie. I just got her back. We just got her back into our lives."

The small group watched on with sadness and worry. Severus slowly led the group out of the room. The potions master looked back at the couple and quietly closed the door.

Minerva held Tom close and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed. She didn't want the prophecy to come to pass. But you couldn't stop the future no matter how much it's hurts and realizing it made it all the harder.

HPHGHPHGHP

Hit the sexy go button!

Sorry for such a short chapter!


	10. Visions in a Dream

_**Readers the Shadows order will pull into the story and time everything together. So if you are a little lost just stick with it! Please keep the reviews coming. I'm fixing mistakes as I go. So please be patent**_

_**Thanks Hermione Snape **_

_**HPHGHP**_

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Ten **_

_**Visions in a Dream **_

Tom stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom and smiled. Hermione turned and the covers fell off her body. He walked into the room. The wizard moved the book off her bed and placed it on the bedside table. Tom pulled the covers over Hermione's sleeping form and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night my little one."

"Good night Daddy," she whispered and snuggled deeper into the covers.

Tom deem the light of the oil lamp and walked to the door. He turned and looked at his daughter and walked out of the room and quietly shut the door.

Christian smiled at the wizard. "I've done that since Hermione could read. She's always falling to sleep reading. I was about to check on her when I saw you in the room. You need to do it more often."

"Thank you," was all he said and made his way to the bedroom he shared with wife.

HPHGHP

Harry stood at the window and Hedwig flew out into the dark starry night. He heard a faint knock on the door. It slowly opened and Remus walked into the room.

"Come on you. It's time for bed."

Harry always chuckled at his godfather. The werewolf always came in at midnight to make sure he was in bed. He couldn't help but smile and nodded his head. Harry liked the idea of him doing that. It made him feel like he had father that cared about him. The wizard crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over his self and seat his glasses on the bedside table. Remus walked further into the room.

"Good night cub."

"Night Mooney."

The werewolf deem that lamp and walked out of the room closed the door with a soft click.

HPHGHP

_**Hermione's Dream **_

**Hermione stood in the Department of Mysteries. She looked around the room wondering what was she doing there. She walked around the room and saw the damage in the walls from the fight that broke out in her fifth year. The night that Harry's godfather fell through the veil. It gave her chills just being in the room. The witch wasn't in the room when the marauder fell, but Harry told her many times what happened and the nightmares he constantly had after Sirius fell. **

**Hermione slowly walked up to the thin slick like substance. She looked around when she heard voices around her, and than she remembered that Luna and Harry heard voices coming from the veil. The witch walked up to where Sirius stood when he fell. She saw Sirius stand next to her and Lestrange stood across from him. She fired the killing curse. Hermione gasped when she noticed the curse actually hit the thin sheet of the veil. **

**Sirius lost his balance and fell through the veil. **

**She yelled, "Sirius!" Hermione ran to grab his hand. "Come on hold on," and he slipped through her fingers. "No!"**

HPHGHP

Tom ran from his room and down the hall to his daughter's room. He pasted Amanda, Christian, Remus and Harry was already at the door. Minerva was quickly on husband's heels.

"Harry what ever you do not wake her." he told him and slowly opened the door. He raised his hand when he opened his mouth. He motioned for them to follow.

Tom knelt down bedside Hermione's bed and watch thrash around and saw sweat form on her brow and her hair stick to her face.

HPHGHP

**Hermione fell to her knees in tears. Harry needed Sirius. He couldn't leave him not now when he need him most. **

**HPHG**

**The final battle broke out on the ground of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione stood next to Harry and watched him perform the spell that Hermione had found. Albus pulled them away from Voldemort, before they could see what happened. **

**She wonder why she was on the battle field. She guessed it had to do something about Sirius. **

**HPHGHP**

**Hermione was back at the Department of Mysteries. She watched the veil blow heavily and a bright light surrounded the room. The witch shielded her eyes and than it died down. Hermione looked up and saw Sirius standing before her. He smiled and knelt down in front of her. **

"**Thank you Hermione. The retrial you found broke the evil that kept in the veil. The judges of the death deemed me worthy of my return, inform them I am here and well." **

**Hermione squealed and threw her arms around his neck. The marauder chuckled and wrapped his arms round her neck. **

"**It's time for you to waken Hermione Riddle." **

**She nodded and kissed him on the forehead.**

_**End of the Dream**_

Hermione shot straight up breathing heavily. Tom sat down on the bed in front of his daughter. He brushed her hair from face.

"What did you see Hermione?" he asked gently and brushed her tears from her cheeks.

"Sirius…alive in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry sat down on the other side of the bed and pulled her to his chest. "Honey, Sirius was hit with the killing curse." he said as his voice crack with emotion.

Tom's head snapped to his wife. "Minnie go check the wall of the fallen."

She nodded and quickly left the room. They quietly waited for the witch to return. Harry rocked her sided to side praying her dream was true.

"Sirius's name has vanished from the plate. Tom, Sirius Black is alive." Minerva said from the door way. "Should I contact Kingsley?"

The wizard shook his head and lifted his sleeve and revealed the Shadow's tattoo. He held out his arm in front of his daughter. "Call Kingsley my daughter. It is your right. Your birthright. Go on child call the Shadow. You know what to do."

Hermione slowly moved her shaky hand closer to the tattoo and touched the ancient mark. "Kingsley Shacklebolt." she whispered and pulled back her hand and felt a silt prick shoot through her left forearm.

Tom smiled and held up her arm and gently ran his fingers over the ancient symbol. "Your birthright my child. Kingsley is here," he rose from the bed and left the family and went to the entrance hall.

Tom waved his hand as he descend the stairs and he was dressed in black robes. The wizard's right hand shook from the strain of using magic. He shook his hand to steady it. Tom knew he couldn't call Kingsley to the manor that's why he had Hermione call him. Even if it caused his daughter to become shadow before the rightful age of seventeen. It was a choice he had to make.

HPHGHP

"Kingsley, I am sorry to call you so late. Sirius has returned and is at the Department of Mysteries. He is alive and well. I need him here in the safety of Riddle Manor. Keep it secretive as possible."

The auror nodded and touched his tattoo and vanished.

Tom turned around and saw the family standing in the entrance hall dressed in their clothes. He chuckled at the group. The wizard couldn't blame them. Tom walked up his daughter and took her into her arms. Hermione rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well done my little one. Well done."

They didn't have to wait long for the wizard's to return.

Sirius smiled, "Harry."

HPHGHP

Please hit the BUTTON!


	11. Harry and Hermione's Story

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Eleven **_

_**Harry and Hermione's Story**_

Hermione smiled as she watched Sirius take his godson into a hug. She snuggled into Tom's chest. He looked down at his daughter and a smile crossed his face and turned his attention back the newly reunited family.

Kingsley nodded to Tom and touched his tattoo and vanished to give the family some time alone.

The marauder pulled back and smiled, "Hi Mooney. You like hell."

Remus laughed and hugged his best friend that was once lost to him. "It's good to have you back Padfoot."

Sirius turned and looked at Hermione and he smiled. He walked over to the witch. She slowly moved from her father's arms. The marauder took her into his arms.

"Thank you Hermione."

She pulled back and looked at the wizard with tears in her eyes. Hermione laughed dried her tears. Harry walked over his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against his chest.

"What's with the cuddling," moving his hand up and down at the couple with a smiled.

Hermione held up her left hand and the diamond shined across the room. Sirius's eyes widen in shock.

"I thought Hermione was with Ron."

They shook their heads. Tom lead all of them to kitchen.

HPHGHP

Amanda and Minerva fixed everyone a cup of a tea and joined the group at the table. Harry pulled Hermione into his lap. He ran his fingers trough her curly brown hair.

He took a deep breath and went into his story. "We started seeing each other at the end of our sixth year."

HPHGHP

**Harry walked into the common room and smiled when he saw Hermione sitting in arm chair reading a book in front of the fireplace. She had her legs under her body. She smiled and turned the page. Harry couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Hermione had changed over the school year and he couldn't help but notice. **

**She had smooth curls that stopped at her shoulders, tone skin, bright brown eyes shined brighter from the brown eyeliner she wore. She full pink lips, firm rounded breasts, slimmed curved waist and long smooth legs and when she smiled it took his breath away. **

**Hermione Granger made him feel all tingly inside and he liked the feeling. She and Ron were an on and off couple over the years. Ron didn't know how lucky he really was to have such a loving woman.**

**Harry sat down on the couch and watched Hermione. He had many dreams about his best friend. He wanted a chance with the beautiful witch. He pictured his life with her. He had to admit he had that the feeling with Ginny, but realized they made better friends than a couple. **

**Hermione looked up and said his name, but he didn't hear her. He was so wrapped up in his daydream. **

**She giggled and rose from her seat. She waved her hand in front of the wizard. "Harry. Earth calling Harry Potter," he still didn't answer. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!"**

"**What?"**

**Hermione sat down on the couch she put her feet in his lap. She turned her head to the side and looked at her best friend closely wondering what was on his mind. **

"**What's on your mind?" **

"**You." **

**The witch blinked at the answer. She wasn't expecting that answer. **

"**Why me?" **

**Harry moved Hermione's legs from his lap and turned to face the witch. He looked into her brown eyes and than his eyes moved to her full pink lips. The wizard slowly moved to cover the distance between them. **

"**Hermione," he gently brushed his lips against his. He pulled back, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You're with Ron." **

**She shook her head. "We finally decided to call it off all together. We realized we were better as friends." **

"**Thank you Merlin," and he slammed his lips against hers and slowly laid her down on the couch. **

**Hermione's arms automatically went around his neck. Harry ran his tongue across her bottom asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Harry's tongue gently stroked Hermione's tongue. **

**The witch pulled the wizard deeper into the kiss. He moaned deep inside of his throat. **

**Ron and Ginny walked into the common room at the same time. They looked at the couple and then looked at each other and smiled. It was about time. Harry and Hermione had been dancing around each other for a year. That was the main reason that Ginny and Harry called off their relationship. Ron and Hermione did the same. They realized that their best friends belonged together. **

**They nodded and yelled, "Get a room!"**

**Harry and Hermione quickly pulled apart causing them to fall off the couch and landed on the floor with a 'thump.' **

**Ron and Ginny laughed and help their friends off the floor. **

**HPHGHP**

**The month passed and Hermione and Harry finally became a couple. Ron only rolled his eyes but smiled at them at how happy they made each other. They had always been close and dating only made it that much more stronger. They truly did love each other. Even the entire school could see it. The headmaster smiled at them each time he saw them. He told them that they remained him of Lily and James. Harry only smiled. **

**HPHGHP**

**The last Hogsmeade's trip Harry and Ron left Hermione and Ginny with Fred and George. They wanted to visit the 'quidditch store,' and the wizards left the witches. **

**Harry and Ron walked down the street to the wizard bank. Harry went to his vault to get something very special to him. It belonged to his mother. **

"**I can't believe you're actually going to ask her! I mean I know you've been wanting to ask for over three months. But do you think it's a little early." **

"**I love Hermione and we've known each other for nearly seven years. We know each other so well it's scary." **

**The red head laughed and the messy head wizard placed it inside his pocket. **

"**I have to ask Mr. Granger for permission. I'm just glad I've met him and spent two or three summers with Hermione's family."**

**Ron nodded in agreement and they went back to get the girls. They went back to Hogwarts. **

**HPHGHP**

**Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the two story house. He stood at the cherry wooden door. He looked at the driveway and noticed that Mrs. Granger's car was gone. She and Hermione had gone out for the day. It was just a lucky morning. He wished it only remained that way. **

**Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He shifted on his feet nervously waiting for the door to open. He saw the door handle turned and it opened. Christian smiled at the young man. **

"**Harry it's great to see you. Please come in," he stepped aside. **

**He smiled and walked into the house and Christian led him to the kitchen. He motioned the table. Harry sat down across from his girlfriend's father. **

"**Harry I was surprised that you called and want to speak to me alone," and smiled at the wizard. **

"**Thank you for having me over." **

"**You're always welcomed here young man." **

**Harry relaxed visibility. Christian was always easy to talk to and knew how to relax a person. **

"**You know that I've know Hermione for nearly seven years. She's my best friend and I love her dearly."**

"**Yes my daughter is very lucky to have a man like you in her life."**

"**Mr. Granger," he took a deep breath, "may I marry you're daughter?"**

**Christian smiled at the young man. "I could never ask for a better man for my daughter. Yes you may marry my daughter." **

**Harry smiled at the man. "Thank you sir."**

**Christian smiled and shook the wizard's hand.**

**HPHGHP**

**Harry and Hermione walked down to her favorite spot in the local park near her house. They walked down the dirt path and stopped in front of a large shade tree. Hermione sat down on the bench. The wizard smiled at his girlfriend. **

**Harry slowly got down on one knee and Hermione's couldn't help but smile. **

"**Hermione the day I met you on train and you fixed my glasses my life changed. I met my best friend. We've been through so much over the years from flying keys, a large mountain troll, time travel and war. Will you take one more adventure with me." He pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Will you Hermione Jean Granger do me the honor of becoming my wife?"**

"**Yes." **

**Harry took her left hand and slowly slide the square solitaire diamond ring on her hand. He rose to his full height and took her into his arms and gently captured her lips with his own. **

**They pulled back. "I love you." he said and the wizard and capture her lips once again. **

HPHGHP

Sirius smiled and winked at his godson. He leaned forward and kissed Hermione on cheek. He was grateful Harry found someone to spend his life with. The marauder took Hermione's left hand.

He smiled, "Lily's engagement ring. How did you get it?" he asked Harry.

"I actually found when I went to the house. It was laying on top of dresser that was fully in tacked. It was funny. I think it was there for me to find. I placed it in my vault."

Sirius nodded and sat back. Harry looked down and saw Hermione asleep. He smiled.

Tom gently ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. He sighed, "The vision has worn out her magical core."

"But Mr. Riddle she was asleep."

"Oh my dear boy. It doesn't matter. It still uses a lot of magic. Hermione must be trained so she want wear out."

He nodded and looked down at the witch. He rose from the seat and carried her to her room.

HPHGHP

Harry walked into the bedroom and laid her down. He crawled into the bed with her. He pulled the cover over them. The wizard pulled the witch into his arms and slowly fell asleep. He knew that his godfather was back, but he was exhausted and knew that Sirius would understand.

HPHGHP

Minerva looked over at her husband and smiled, but also held worry in her eyes. Tom become weary over time and even using the littlest bit of magic caused exhaustion.

She rose from her seat and rested a gently hand over his left hand. "Come on love. You're exhausted."

He stood up and apologized. The wizard shook his hand in hope to stop it from shaking. The couple walked out of the room.

Sirius turned to Remus and said, "What's wrong with Tom?"

The werewolf sighed heavily. "Tom's wavering, Padfoot."

Sirius looked down and gently ran his fingers across the tattoo that laid on his left arm and, looked up at his childhood friend.

"The Shadows are back and must protect our world and protect Hermione and Harry."

He sighed, "The worry will never stop," and left the room.

HPHGHP

Sirius leaned against the door frame and watched Hermione Harry sleep. He smiled grateful to be back in his godson's life.

HPHGHP

Please hit the go!


	12. Telling Her Friends

**Wow guys! I've received so many great reviews. I went from 62 to in 80 in just a few hours! As always if you have any ideas you wish to be added some where in the story please send them my way. I'll try to added in where I can. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**HPHGHP**

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Twelve **_

_**Telling Her Friends**_

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Harry asleep next to her. She slowly moved his arms from her waist and slowly got out of the bed. He mumbled and she kissed his forehead. The witch slipped her slippers on and walked out of the bedroom. Hermione knew that Harry would know where to find her. He was never angry when he woke with her side of the bed was empty.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw Tom and Christian both at the table reading the newspaper. The witch couldn't help but laugh. Men and their newspapers.

The wizard looked up, "Morning, little one."

She smiled at her father. She realized that she had quickly fallen in love with the man. Tom made her feel safe and understood her magic that was changing. Hermione loved her dad too. Christian raised her and understood the muggle part of her. She just found her self blessed to have not one but two fathers' that loved her for who she was.

Hermione fixed a cup of tea and sat between the men. She turned her head to the side. Tom had the muggle paper sent for Christian. While Tom read the wizarding paper.

The wizard sighed, shook his head and folded up the paper. He was disappointed the aurors had of yet to capture the three deranged death eaters. The wizard ran his fingers through his silver hair.

Hermione noticed that her father ran his fingers through his hair when he was disappointed or worried. She founded endearing. She gently squeezed the man's hand. Tom returned his head to look at his daughter and he gave her small smile.

Minerva walked into the kitchen soon followed by Amanda. The women smiled at the trio. They fixed their tea and sat down at the table. Hermione looked at them and chewed on her bottom lip.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Minerva and Amanda.

Tom let out a small laugh and sat back to observe them.

Sirius and Harry walked into the room. They looked at the group. The wizards knew something was up because it was quiet.

Harry walked over to Hermione and stood behind her and gently ran his fingers through her hair. She relaxed at his touch.

"Do want to tell Ron and Ginny don't you love?"

Remus had just walked into and stopped in his tracks. He looked at Hermione and Harry with shock. It wasn't safe for them to come to Riddle Manor even if Arthur, Molly and Bill were members of Merlin's ancient order.

Tom leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his right forearm when pain shot through the scar. He looked at his wife and motioned for her to leave the room. She nodded and followed him out of the kitchen. Minerva closed the door and sealed it shut.

"Minnie, they need to know the truth of Hermione. She will need them. Our daughter is strong, but she will need her friends." he explained, bent down and Nagini slithered up his arm. "Ginny will have to join the Shadows earlier than expected. So will Ron but I want Hermione happy."

Minerva sighed heavily and pulled her long curly hair back in a low ponytail.

"Tom my main concern is that they won't understand."

He squeezed her hand. "They will love. If their truly her friends they'll be with her."

"Fine. You win this argument Mr. Riddle." she said with smirk.

"I always win Mrs. Riddle."

Minerva laughed and Tom pulled his wife into a loving kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

HPHGHP

Tom and Minerva walked into the kitchen and nodded. Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around her parents' necks. The wizard pulled her close and smiled at Amanda and Christian.

They mouthed 'thank you' to the man. Tom's brown eyes shined.

"Go change dears." Minerva told them. "We're going to get your friends."

Harry smiled and took Hermione's hand and they ran up the stairs.

HPHGHP

Minerva stood in the entrance hall waiting on Hermione and Harry. Hermione smiled and slid down the railing of the right stair case. Harry slid down the left. The couple walked up to the witch.

"How many times must I tell do not slid down railing!"

The couple looked at each other and at the witch. "101."

She grabbed them each by the ear. "I might as well box your ears."

"Owww! Mom that hurts!"

Minerva let go when they got to the front door. Tom walked down the stairs with his black robes blowing behind him. He smiled at the couple.

"Now Hermione mind your mother. Harry you as well."

"You're no fun." the wizard said.

The marauders smirked at the couple. Amanda and Christian tried not to laughed at the kids. Minerva ushered them out of the door. She nodded at the group and walked out of the manor.

HPHGHP

The trio walked to the end of the gravel road and pulled out a portkey. She instructed for them to grab a hold of the book. The couple grabbed the portkey. They felt a tug at their navels and vanished.

HPHGHP

Minerva, Harry and Hermione appeared in the dinning room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Molly walked into the room and quickly took the kids into a bone crushing hug. They gasped when the air was squeezed out of them. The red head pulled back.

Ginny and Ron ran down the stairs. Ginny squealed and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. Ron patted Harry on the back. He hugged Hermione and Ginny hugged Harry.

"What you guys doing here?" Ginny asked. "I mean you can-"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. "Ginny Professor McGonagall said that you and Ron can stay for the remainder of the summer at her house."

The red heads turned to their head of house with wide eyes. The deputy nodded and gave them small smile.

Ginny and Ron looked at their mother. Molly sighed and nodded her head. They thanked their mom and ran up the stairs to get packed.

"Dumbledore want like this but I want deny my children not to see their friends. They've been cooped up her for awhile. If Harry and Hermione are safe with you than I have no problem."

"Thank you Molly. My dear don't you worry about Albus." She forward, "He's controlling too many lives in my option."

The red head looked at the witch with a bit of shock. She had never heard Minerva talk ill will of the headmaster. Molly stood there in thought and she nodded in agreement.

The children came down with their trunks. Minerva walked up to Ginny and Ron. She shrank their trunks and stuck them into her robe's pockets. They hugged their mother good bye. Molly quickly grabbed Harry and Hermione's birthday presents. She kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Alright dears," she pulled out the portkey, "hold onto the portkey."

They nodded and Minerva counted to three and they vanished.

HPHGHP

The group landed in the entrance hall at Riddle Manor. Tom walked up to his daughter and helped to her feet. Christian helped Harry to his feet. Ginny turned around and screamed at the wizard that stood before her. Sirius Black. Ron turned to see what made his sister scream.

"Bloody hell. Sirius!"

The marauder could only laughed at the red heads. "Well that wasn't the welcome I was expecting."

Remus walked into the room and smiled but then his face turned serious. He held out his hands. "Please hand me your wands."

They looked at their ex-professor with confusion. The couple handed him their wands. He thanked them and stuck the wands into his robe's pockets.

"We don't need you hexing the wizard that stands before you."

Ron and Ginny turned and looked at the wizard with sliver hair.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Ginny.

Hermione stood in front of her parents and smiled. "A…Ron, Ginny these are my parents Tom and Minerva Riddle."

They looked at the trio and both shook in disbelief.

"How is this possible?" asked Ron.

Tom and Minerva lead everyone to the seating room. This would take awhile to explain.

HPHGHP

Harry and Hermione sat down on the floor. He pulled the witch into his lap. She looked around at her family and friends. Sirius and Remus nodded and smiled at the witch.

"Go on little one. They'll understand." Tom told his daughter.

Hermione nodded and she took a deep breath. She told her story with the help of Tom and Minerva. After nearly two and half hours they all sat in silence. Hermione watched her friends think about what was said. She chewed on her bottom lip. Hermione looked at her mother and saw she was doing the same.

"So, you're really Hermione Riddle?" Ron said and looked at the Minerva and Tom and than at his best friend. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger found on their door step?"

"They just said that Ron," Ginny rolled her eyes. "use your head," smacking her brother up side the head.

"Owww. The abuse. I go through,' rubbing his head and smiled. "So what do we call you?"

Hermione laughed. "You very well know what to call me."

Ginny and Ron quickly threw their arms around their best friend. They didn't care who her parents were. They knew that Hermione was Hermione. Tom explained what happened. The couple realized he was a victim as well as so many others.

Minerva gave her daughter a watery smile. She was grateful that her daughter's friends didn't judge Hermione. Tom wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her hair line.

"Thank you guys." Hermione said with a watery smile.

"We would never shy you away because of who you're parents are." Ginny said with a smile.

"So who are you going to be called Granger or Riddle?" Ron asked his best friend.

"I haven't really thought about that." Hermione said and leaned against Harry's shoulder.

"It's your choice my daughter." Tom told her.

Hermione looked at Christian and Amanda for help.

"As Tom said, it's your choice. We want be angry sweetie." Amanda said gently.

The witch bit her lip and she smiled, "Riddle. It' my birthright to carry father's name. I am still a Granger. But it's time for the heir of Salazar Slytherin and the heir of Tom Riddle to be known."

"Smarty pants."

Hermione grabbed a nearby pillow and chunked at Ginny. She stuck out her tongue. The family laughed at the four friends.

They were grateful that Hermione had such understanding friends in her life. It was rare to have such friends.

HPHGHP

Make me a happy chapter and hit the go button!


	13. Explaining

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Explaining **_

Tom quietly walked across the entrance hall and stopped at the gray door. He walked into the grand meeting hall. The torches sprang to life and a fire as well. The wizard walked to the left side of the fireplace and ran his hand down the marble stone. The fireplace opened.

Tom stepped through secret passageway and the torches lit as he passed down the long tunnel. He whispered incantation and the marble wall opened and stepped into a large room.

The room had shelves with orbs on everyone. The prophecy of the Slytherin and Riddle's family line. The many orbs were fulfilled but many were not or were unable to be fulfilled.

Merlin had made it so when a prophecy was foretold the Shadows had the original orb and the prophecy hall had copies. That was the main reason Tom had several shadows working for the Ministry. They were so easily fooled.

Tom looked around the large room and sighed heavily. He walked down the many rows until he stopped at an orb. _**Hermione Riddle**_ the parchment tag read. The wizard had visited the prophecy hall many times since his return. He always worried about his daughter's safety. Tom knew the words well. He just didn't want to come to pass. The only way to insure his survival was through the serpent and the lion.

Tom rested his hand on the shelf and bowed his head in defeat. He was weary of not being able to do what was expected of the leader of the shadows. He had caused so much destruction and pain. He was grateful to be alive, but at times prayed for death. The curse that held his soul captive had weakened him and unknown to his family it would in time kill him. The only one to save him was his only daughter and her loved one.

Tom composed his self and left the prophecy hall and walked back into the meeting hall.

HPHGHP

He sat down at the round table.

The door opened, "Daddy," Hermione said quietly.

He motioned for her to come into the meeting hall. "Come my daughter. It's time to show you this."

She gave him a puzzled looked and walked into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Tom rose from his chair and walked over to _**The Wall of the Fallen**_. Hermione walked over to the her father and looked at all the gold plates.

"The Shadows have protected our world from discovery and even dark wizards. As you read in the book I gave you. We have a law. Merlin's Law. We have lived by that code for centuries but many have forgotten it. At one point in time our world thrived without any cruelty." Tom explained and pointed to the gold plate at the very top._** Merlin.**_ "The round table was the first to be designed." he motioned to the round table in the middle of the room. "Than Merlin told Arthur about it when he became king." the wizard pointed to _**King Arthur. **_"But two weeks before Merlin's death he cast his last spell to make every wizarding family have a prophecy. The original prophecy would resided at the shadows headquarters."

"How is one named the leader of the shadows?"

"Ah good question. The dark lord as we are known. Is passed down from one generation to the next. You are born into it. You will be the next in line and your children will after you."

Hermione read the names that were engraved into the gold plates. _**Thomas Granger **_, the witch looked at the wizard. He explained that at one point in time every person had a wizard in the family line. The magic had vanished from the line. She nodded and looked back at the wall. She stopped at _**James Potter, Lily Potter**__. _

Tom ran his fingers across James's name. "My godson. He was a great man and even greater wizard. He loved his wife and son." he looked up at his father's name, _**Tom Riddle Sr. **_"Now your grandfather on the other hand was over thrown and the leadership was taken over by your grandmother, _**Rose Riddle.**_"

Hermione silently stood looking at all the names, their many she knew and many she did not know that had passed. She looked at empty plate were Tom told her Sirius name had been. The witch ran her fingers across the gold plate.

They sat down at the round table and he studied his daughter. She was so much like her mother. He smiled at the witch. The wizard shook his arm to make the involuntary shaking stop. He rested it in his lap.

"Will Harry, Ron and Ginny have to become a shadow?"

"Yes. It's Ron and Ginny's right as well. They will receive the mark before you return to school. I must train you along with your godfather's help. He can help you far more than I can." he raised his hand, "He wishes to tell you on his own. You will find out within time." he rose from his seat. "Come along it's time for supper."

Hermione nodded and they rose from the table. Tom ushered his daughter from the meeting hall. He turned and looked at the wall and shut the door. The torches died.

HPHGHP

Please hit the review!


	14. Research and Training

_**The Serpent &The Lion **_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Research and Training **_

Tom walked into the library and walked up the steps to the top floor. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books. He frond and walked further down the long row of books. He needed to find information on the Elders in order to help his daughter.

Tom grabbed a book from the shelf with a shaky hand and it fell to the floor. He slowly knelt down but saw a young witch with red hair beat him to the fallen book. The witch rose to her full height.

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome Mr. Riddle," said Ginny. "Here you go," holding out the ancient book.

Tom took the book and nodded. He slowly went down the stairs. He stopped when Ginny called his name.

"May I look around?"

"Of course. Make your self at home."

The red head smiled and walked down to the third floor. The wizard walk to the bottom floor. He sat down on the couch.

Tom opened the book and brushed his sliver gray from his tired face. Ginny sat down on the floor with a thick book. She placed it on the table and opened it to the first page.

The wizard pushed his sleeves up relieving the scar of the dark mark and the tattoo of a half moon and sun and the witch looked up and smiled. She returned to her book.

Tom frond as he read the page and quickly flipped through the pages. "Ah ha. There you are."

Ginny jumped and looked up at the wizard. He chuckled at the witch. She only shook her head. It reminder her of Hermione when she was searching for information. He returned to the book. Ginny quietly watched her best friend's father and smiled.

Tom grabbed some parchment, quill and some ink. He sat it down on the table. He ran his finger across the page as he read. He frond than a smile crossed his face.

_**The Elders were the first beings that revealed the ability to do magic. The were able to control the elements of Earth, Wind and Fire and call the four corners of North, South, East and West. They had the ability to wandless magic effortlessly. The skill of foresight is even a rare ability for an Elder. The seer may see into the past, present or future. The visions of the past will drain the wizard of their energy. The only way to stop the weariness of the magical core is to practice. **_

Tom frond, "Than that's why Hermione's so exhausted after doing magic and faint after visions." he said his self and continued. "She must practice." He rubbed his temples, "I'm the only one that help her in the foresight and the wandless magic."

Ginny quietly watched the wizard talk his self. Hermione was just like her father in many ways. The studied habits and questioning out loud.

Tom rose from the couch and sat the book down and stared to pace the floor in front of the fireplace with is black robes blowing behind him.

"If you were only here Salazar. You were the last of your kind. Well… until now. A shadow at that. My only daughter!"

Tom stopped suddenly and grabbed the mantle of the fireplace and began to violently cough. Ginny quickly jumped up off the floor and the red head slowly helped the wizard to the couch. He sat down and pulled out a handkerchief and covered up his mouth. The red head watched on with worry.

"Maybe I should get someone."

The wizard pulled the cloth from his mouth. He leaned back and quickly hid the blood from the young woman and stuck it into his robe's pocket.

Ginny raised a brow at the man.

"Don't tell a soul Ginny. They have more to worry about than me. Minnie will not know. Understand?"

"But Mr. Riddle-"

"Promise me."

She sighed heavily and only nodded her head. She turned back to her book. The red head grabbed her bag off of the arm chair and started on her summer homework. Tom went back to his book.

HPHGHPHG

Tom walked out into the garden and found his daughter outside sitting on a bench with Amanda. Severus was soon at the wizard's side. The Potions Master smirked at the women.

"Professor Snape what are doing here?" Hermione asked the wizard.

"Come with little one," said Tom as he held out his hand. "It's time to start your training."

She nodded and kissed her mother on cheek. The witch took her father's hand. Amanda wished her daughter luck.

HPHGHPHG

Tom led them down a long path leaving the garden. They appeared in front of large building made of gray stone. He pushed the stone door open and allowed Hermione and Severus to enter first. He stepped into the room and the door closed. The room was lit with torches. The floor was marble with large symbol of the gold half moon and sun.

"This is the training room. It's designed to control your magic. For now. Than as you grow stronger the barrier with change. Soon the barrier will drop all together." he explained to his daughter. "Your god…your professor will help with the mind arts. I will help with the wandless magic and your foresight. You will begin with the mind arts. Severus I'll leave you for now. Good luck my daughter." and he left the couple to their training section.

"Hermione I want you to understand that evil still resides in the walls of Hogwarts. This the reason behind the lessons of Occlumency and Legilimency. Harry has been trained and trained well. I know he has trained you well, but it is time to make you more advanced in your knowledge. You are an Elder so this will be easier on you. Prepare your self," pulling his wand from his sleeve, "Legnmens," he whispered.

HPHG

The ex-spy entered her mind. Severus saw flashes of her brewing Polyjice Potions, setting his robes on fire. Hermione quickly pushed the wizard out of her mind.

HPHG

"Come on Hermione you're your father's daughter! Again. Legnems." he whispered.

HPHG

The witch slipped into the professor's mind and saw flashes of him kneeling in front of Voldemort receiving the dark mark. It flashed to when he went to Dumbledore for help.

Severus pushed his goddaughter from his mind.

HPHG

"Good. That was something I wish you didn't have to see." he whispered. "Again. Legenmens."

Severus was quickly pushed from her mind and was threw across the room. The wizard slowly rose to his full height.

"Well, that was something. Again. This time try not to throw across the room."

Hermione bit her lip not to laugh at her potions professor. She nodded. He raised a brow when heard a laugh in her throat.

"Sorry. May I try Professor?"

Severus nodded. She quickly entered his mind without incantation. The wizard struggled to push her out his mind. He closed his eyes to block but she only pushed deeper.

HPHG

She saw Tom place her in his arms when she was born. Severus played with her on the floor in the seating room.

HPHG

Hermione pulled out and looked at the man before her. "Are you my godfather?"

"I think you have mastered Occlumency. I am not your godfather."

Severus opened the door and they stepped out of the training room. Hermione turned and looked at the wizard.

"Your lying. I can tell. Professor you are my godfather? You protected me because you love me."

The wizard took her into his arms. "Yes I am your godfather and protected you because of it. I will continue to protect you. Well you don't need Legilimency. You truly are a powerful witch."

HPHGHP

Please review me!


	15. Answers

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Fifteen **_

_**Answers **_

Harry stood in the library with both hands resting on the mantle of the fireplace starring at the fire. It was late at lest past one when he last looked at the clock. He didn't care his mind was twisting with questions. He needed time alone with Tom Riddle. He just didn't know how to approach the man.

Tom walked into the library and saw Harry. He could tell something weighed heavily on his mind. It was time to seat down with the man and explain. The wizard sat down on the couch.

Harry turned and saw the wizard sitting on the couch. He turned back to the dancing flames. He sighed trying to think of were to start.

"Snape knew about the dark magic that was controlling you."

"Yes. You must stand this Harry. I've known Severus since he was a boy. I trust him with my life and with Hermione's life. I showed Severus my memories of the entire day when I walked into the crypt. He promised me that he would find away to strip the dark magic." Tom stated and sat back. "Harry I foresaw the events on October 31,1981. A year before it happen. I had James seat up many wards around the house. I placed wards around you the night of your birth that's how the killing curse back fired and that of your mother."

The wizard turned around and looked at the elderly wizard. "Why couldn't I destroyed the dark magic until the end of my sixth year?"

Tom held his shaking his right hand and closed his eyes. "Your magic had to grow, because the dark magic was too strong. It would have killed us both Harry. Severus had to make sure he found the correct spell. Than he lead you and your friends to the correct book."

Harry sat down in the arm chair and sat on his legs. "So that's why Snape was always around. He promised my mother to protect me. He promised to protect Mione. He promised to find a spell to kill the dark magic." he sat silence to collect his thoughts.

"Snape became a death eater in order to keep track of the dark magic controlling you soul. He was going to find a flaw in the curse."

Tom smiled at the wizard and nodded his head as he listen to him piecing everything together.

"It took him years to find it. Snape worked with me to improve my magic," he smiled, "while Hermione was finding the spell to destroy the curse."

Tom rose from the couch. He motioned for Harry to follow him. He stood up and followed the elderly wizard up to the top floor. He pulled a book from the shelf _**Memories **_and the bookcase swung open. They walked into the room.

The room had deep cherry wood floors and walls. The only thing that was in the room was large penseive. Tom walked up to bowl and slowly removed memory by memory. He placed them inside the bowl.

"Here are the answers to all of your questions."

Harry looked at him for along moment and he walked up to the bowl. He looked down and saw the blue liquid. The wizard looked at Tom and jumped into the pool of memories. Tom was soon standing beside him.

**HPHG**

**Tom and Harry stood in the crowed Shadows meeting hall. He motioned to James, Lily, Remus and Sirius. **

"_**Shadows thank you for coming. Please take your seats." Tom told the members. **_

_**They took their seats while Tom remained standing. He looked around the table. **_

"_**I saw some events that will come to pass. Exactly a year from now. As all of you know of the dark magic controlling my soul has been gaining it's power," he sadly looked at James and Lily. "James, Lily…I'll murder you within one years time, but your son will live and do wonderful things." **_

_**Lily looked at Tom with tears in her eyes. James wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. The members sat in silence. Tom sat down with heavy sigh and lifted up his right sleeve and the skull and snake was growing darker. **_

"_**We could never blame you Tom. We know you're good man with a good soul." James said to his godfather.**_

HPHG

**The memory shifted it stopped the wizards were in the entrance hall. **

_**Tom stood in the entrance hall when Severus walked into the room with his black robes blowing behind him. The potions master carried a book in his hand. Tom turned and saw the wizard. **_

"_**Severus what have you found?" **_

_**A four month pregnant Minerva walked down the stairs. Tom took his wife into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. **_

"_**I've found the cures that's slowly taking you over . It's called her dark mark cure," and handed Tom the book opened to page 456. "It's best we sit down." **_

_**Minerva looked at the men with worry. They walked to the seating room. **_

_**The trio got settled and Tom opened the book. The first thing he saw was the skull with the serpent coming out of the mouth. **_

"_**Tom that is the symbol of Satan. He comes every 4,000 years and targets a man or woman that has a pure loving soul."**_

_**The wizard read along as the Potions Master explained. He looked up at the young man. Minerva squeezed his hand. **_

"_**So that's why the crypt was in the cemetery. He had found his next target." **_

_**He nodded and looked at Minerva with worry and turned back to Tom. "I fear that since the symbol is in your skin it will be a greater threat than any of us will imagine." he sighed heavily, "I'll join you when you come into power. I will need to be at your side to keep an eye on the curse. It will take along time to find the counter curse. I will I promise you." **_

_**The witch looked at the men with tears in her eyes. She was going to loose her husband. **_

"_**Minerva, Tom I promise to protect my godchild with my life." **_

"_**Thank you Severus." **_

_**The Potions Master nodded and left the Riddle Manor. Minerva threw her self into her husband's arms. Tom pulled back and walked out of the house. The pain in the dark mark was burning and he needed to let out some anger before he attacked his wife and unborn child. Minerva looked at the door her husband walked out of and busted into tears. **_

"**Poor Professor McGonagall this must have been such an hard time for her." **

"**I started to slowly push my dear Minnie from me. I feared of killing them." **

HPHG

**The memory shifted to a bedroom. **

**Tom smiled at the scene.**

"**Hermione's birth was one of the happiest days of my life. I was able to push the evil back for awhile."**

"**Because a baby has a pure untouched soul by evil."**

**The wizard nodded and he motioned for Harry closer. He smiled at the baby. **

"**She's beautiful." Harry whispered.**

_**Minerva smiled and handed Tom his daughter. He smiled at the little girl. **_

"_**Minnie she's beautiful. What do you want name her?" **_

"_**Hermione." **_

_**The new father smiled wider . "Welcome to world Hermione." **_

_**The family heard a faint knock on the door. Tom called for Severus to enter. **_

_**Severus walked into the room. He stood next to Tom. **_

"_**Severus say hello to your goddaughter Hermione," and he carefully handed his daughter of over to the wizard. **_

_**The Potions Master smiled at the child in his arms. "She's beautiful. Hello Hermione I'm godfather Severus. I apologize now for what I'll do in near future. It's for your protection. I do and will love you." **_

HPHG

**The room spun to a dark night and a couple walked down a darken street. **

"**The night you left Hermione at the Grangers'." Harry said with sad eyes. **

"**Yes." **

**The wizards watched the couple lovingly leave their only daughter on the door step of the people that would raise their only daughter.**

HPHG

Tom and Harry stood in the room. The young wizard stared at the bowl and turned back to Hermione's father.

"Thank you Tom. I needed to know. I must be truthful with you," they walked out of the room. "I truly didn't trust you. I only put up a front in Hermione's presents."

"I know you did. I didn't let her on. I wanted to show you the truth. Hermione had seen it for her self."

They sat down in the library.

Tom went on to explain that the spell vanquished Satan that was in his soul. The black smoke left his body. The ashes that laid on the ground was his body and he was reborn. He had his life and soul back but it had weakened him.

"I know it's impossible but it is the truth."

"Mr. Riddle the one thing in the wizarding world is that theirs nothing impossible."

"Thank you Harry."

Harry rose from his seat and he shook his hand to establish peace and understanding them. He bid each other good night and Harry left the room.

HPHG

Hit the button!


	16. Love Me

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Sixteen **_

_**Love Me **_

Harry walked into the library and smiled at Hermione. It was time to pull her away from her school work it was past midnight. He knelt down beside her and closed her transfiguration book. He took her hand and led her out of the room.

"It's late and you've been working far too hard," he whispered not to wake the others in the house. "Come with me," he opened his bedroom door and slowly lead her into the room.

Harry quietly shut the door. He stood behind the witch and placed gentle butterfly kisses on her neck. Hermione tilled her head to the left. She slowly closed her eyes and a shiver went down her spine.

"I've been wanting you for so long," he tugged her earlobe between his teeth. "I know you want me. Love me," he whispered in her ear.

Harry ran his hands down the curve of her body and back up and squeezed her breasts. He turned Hermione around. He smiled at the woman in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and captured his lips with her own. She tugged his gray shirt over his head. The witch dropped it to the floor.

"I take that as a yes," and pulled her blue shirt over her head and threw it behind her. "Beautiful," kissing and sucking her bare breasts and pressed her closer to his face.

Hermione ran her nails through his untamed hair. She moaned and pulled his face up to her mouth. Harry assaulted her mouth and neck. He pulled her shorts down relieving her full nudity. His mouth turned up to wop sided smile. She wore no underwear.

"Beautiful," lifting her up in his arms bridal style and laid her down on the bed.

Hermione smiled at the man that she loved. He sat at her feet. Harry slowly spread her legs and pushed one finger into her folds. He slowly worked it in and out and shortly followed by another. She slowly bucked her hips with the movement of his hand. He lowered his head between her legs and swirled his tongue around as he worked his fingers.

Harry guessed he was doing something right with the moans coming from the woman below him.

He felt her walls tighten. Hermione moaned and exploded. She moaned even louder when she felt Harry's tongue move frantically licking and sucking her clean.

Harry pulled back and smirked. He kissed his way up to her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. Hermione moaned in her throat and buried her hands into his untamed black hair. The wizard pushed his pants down to ankles and the witch threw them to the floor.

Hermione ran her hand down his chest and grabbed his harden member. Harry hissed into her ear. She guided him to wet center. She moved her hand and let him take control. He slowly entered her wet heat and broke her barrier gently as possible. She hissed at the slight sting.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked when he felt her body shake.

"Yes," claiming his lips with her own.

He slowly rocked his hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him in deeper. Hermione moaned and dug her nails into his back. Harry moan and pushed harder. They met each others stroke laughing when their limbs got tangled when Harry rolled onto his back.

"That might take practice."

The witch giggled and gently rocked her hips, "We have all the time in the world."

Harry moaned in response.

HPHGHPHG

Tom tossed and turned the nightmares of his past wouldn't let him rest. He turned and watched Minerva sleep peacefully. He smiled grateful to be back in her life. It was another sleepless night. He kissed his wife and carefully got out of the bed. The wizard tied his robe around his waist and walked out of the room.

Sirius and Remus both opened their doors at the same time and looked down the hall. They saw Tom walking towards them.

"Did the bed bangers wake you too?" Sirius asked Remus and Tom.

"Who is that? But no Padfoot. The bed bangers did not wake me."

Tom motioned to the door next to Sirius. The marauder's eyes widen in shock. Tom only chuckled and continued down the hall. Remus looked down the hall that the elderly wizard walked down.

"He's not mad! I mean Padfoot Harry's-"

"Banging his daughter."

The werewolf nodded. "Come on. They'll keep you up all night," motioning to come over. He raised a brow. "Well, come on."

Sirius grabbed his pillow and walked across the hall. "Next time they need a silencing charm." Sirius said closing the door and silenced the room.

HPHGHP

Tom stopped at a deep cherry wood door and stepped into a room with deep cherry wooden floors and walls. He closed the door and lit candles around the room. A round table with one chair sat in middle. A small book shelf with a few books rested and a large black box resided on the second shelf.

Tom removed the box and slowly opened it. He pulled out Merlin's crystal ball. He sat it down in the middle of the table. He sat the box on the floor. The wizard sat down in front of the crystal ball.

"Show me what's to come."

The ball fogged over with white smoke and slowly started to clear.

_A room with blue walls and brown teddy bear wall paper slowly came into view. A crib resided in the room. _

Tom smiled at what was coming into view.

_A woman with curly brown hair rocked side to side humming sweet lullaby. She carefully laid the child with unruly black hair into the crib. _

"Hermione," he whispered, "but when is this to come?"

The image faded and nothing sat inside the crystal ball but a clear empty ball.

Tom sighed and sat back in his chair. "I'm not to know when the child will come. Nature must take it's course. I can not yield it."

HPHGHP

Harry rolled over and pulled Hermione into his arms. He pulled the covers over them and brushed her hair from her face. Hermione laid her head on his chest and she slowly closed her eyes. Harry held her close and slowly drifted off to sleep.

HPHGHP

Minerva stood in the doorway silently watching her husband and frond.

Tom pulled a handkerchief from his robe's pocket and coughed violently into the cloth. He pulled it back and wiped the blood from his moth. He looked at the handkerchief. The blood was worse than last week. It was gradually becoming worse.

"Tom," Minerva said quietly, "why would you hide this from me?" asked walking into the room.

He stuck the cloth into his pocket and looked at his wife. "It's nothing to worry about."

She raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Nothing! Nothing to worry about! Damn it Tom! You're coughing up blood!" she yelled.

The wizard rose from his seat and ran his fingers through his sliver hair. He wasn't going to try to argue with his wife. He didn't have the strength or the heart. She was already hurt from his secret.

"Minnie…you're already have enough to worry about. I didn't want to burden you with this."

"Burden me! I'm your wife! Tom we're this together," beating her fist against his chest as the tears rolled down her face.

HPHGHP

Ginny stood in the hall watching her head of house brake down drastically. She saw her professor as woman who would never brake. She was apparently very wrong. Ron rested a hand on his sister shoulder and quietly lead her away from the door.

"It's none of our business, Gin. No matter how much you want to help. It's between Mr. and Mrs. Riddle."

"But Ron-"

"I know, but things will be ok. Come on lets go back to bed. Mione must not be told by us. It's her parents job to tell her. Understand?"

Ginny looked at her older brother in disbelief. She noticed he just grew up right before her very eyes. She only nodded. They stopped at her bedroom door. He kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. Ron retired to his own room.

HPHGHP

"I'm sorry Minnie," grabbing her wrists gently and pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry my darling," and he pulled back and put the crystal ball away. "Let's get some more rest before the sun wakes us," and he led her back to their room.

HPHGHP

Hit the grand old button!


	17. Dumbledore's Plan

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Seventeen **_

_**Dumbledore's Plan **_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and flipped through the student's attendance charts for the up coming year. He smirked, muggle-borns were entering Hogwarts at the largest rate than ever before. This was one of the easiest ways to make the wizarding world known by letting them be informed gradually know that the wizarding world was real.

The headmaster was going to introduce the wizarding students to some muggle knowledge. He wrote down muggle-studies mandatory to show how advance they were. The advantages that the wizards would be for the muggle world, with the advance field of potions that could heal many illness.

Albus grabbed a ball point pen and signed his name for a order of pens to be shipped to a secret location. He would pick them up before the school term started. He was also going to introduce his students to muggle foods and soft drinks.

He knew that muggles had changed over the years. It was for the best. They'd workout their differences since Voldemort's gone. He had taken down the wards around the muggle-borns homes. The Daily Prophet said that the remaining death eaters were locked away in Azkaban. He smirked because the information was given by his self. He just wanted the world free from the attacks, and since they were lying low why not tell a little lie. It doesn't hurt.

Albus sat back and his eyes twinkled this was the best for both worlds to be united as one. They would live in peace. The healers could help the muggle doctors. The Potions Masters could help with the lab. It was just better for both. His dream was about to come true.

"Yes Fawks things are going to be wonderful. Our world will thrive."

'_**Could you get any dumber? This under cover crap his getting old," **_the phoenix thought and rolled his eyes. _**'I'm ready to get to my real master. Harry James Potter! Please roll over and die dog! Get it dog's roll over,"**_ laughing, _**'I do crack my self up. Speaking of crack, you most certainly have!'**_

HPHGHP

Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise. I just love Fawks was thinking. How about ya'll?


	18. Informed & Foresight

_**The Serpent & The Lion**_

_**Chapter Eighteen **_

_**Informed & Foresight**_

Tom sat the kitchen table and turned the page of the newspaper with slight shaky right hand. Christian slently joined the wizard with his own paper. Skippy the house elf bounced into the kitchen with a letter.

"Master Riddle Skippy bring you letter. It entered the meeting place fireplace. Skippy should wake others?"

"Yes. Thank you Skippy."

The house elf nodded and squeaked when she saw green snake slither across the kitchen floor. She was gone with a crack.

'**Now Nagini, you know how Skippy fears you.'** the wizard hissed to the snake.

She slithered up her masters shoulder and Tom stroked her head gently. Nagini flicked her tongue in contentment.

'**Skippy's such an easy target.' **she hissed.

The wizard chuckled and looked at Christian who was watching the snake and man in awe.

"I'm a paraselmouth. I have the ability to speak to snakes. This is Nagini."

HPHGHPHG

Ron and Ginny ran into the kitchen dressed and ready. They looked at he man and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Harry ran into Ron and he caught the table not to fall to the floor.

Nagini hissed dangerously at the kids. '**You stupid kids. Don't run and you wanted bumped into each other.'**

Hermione crossed her arms and raised a brow at the green snake. **'I guess you are Nagini. You've been following me around the house.'**

Nagini nodded her head. Hermione searched out her arm and the snake slithered up her arm. She smiled as she stroked her head.

Tom sighed and picked up the envelope and cracked the black seal. He sat back and pulled out the letter when the others walked into the room. Minerva walked over stood behind her husband and read over his shoulder.

_**Dumbledore has excepted more muggle-borns. The fool's doing this to let muggle society know about our world. We need to replenish our blood lines the way we did years ago.**_

_**He's going to make muggle studies mandatory for every year. **_

_**Severus**_

Tom rubbed his temples to ease the headache that was forming. He had a feeling that the fool would try to pull his type of stunt. He handed the letter to his wife.

Minerva quickly read the letter and she let out a small gasp and chewed on her bottom lip and sat the letter down on the table.

"It's time to bring in a new generation of Shadows into the Merlin's Order. Harry, Ron and Ginny it's time for to bare the mark. Than I shall write letters to those that should have been members years ago," he rose from the chair, "Come children. Hermione I'll need your help."

She nodded and they followed Tom out of the kitchen.

HPHGHP

Tom pushed the large door open and they all walked into the room. Sirius, Remus and Minerva walked into the meeting hall. She closed the door.

"Harry you will bare the mark just as your parents did before you. Ginny, Ron you will bare the mark jus as your parents have before you. Hermione at my right hand. Minerva at my left."

Skippy hopped into the meeting hall. She snapped her fingers Hermione, Minerva were dressed in gray robes. She snapped her fingers and Tom was dressed in black robes. Skippy nodded and was gone with a loud crack.

Tom instructed for Hermione to hold his arm. He needed more energy to mark the trio. He turned and looked at his daughter and smiled. She returned the jester.

"Harry James Potter please come forward." Harry stepped up to the wizard. "Do you swear to up hold Merlin's Law to protect the wizarding world?"

"I do."

Tom lifted up his left sleeve wave his hand and, a tattoo of a half moon and sun appeared. Harry was dressed in gray robes.

"Ronald Bilius Weaseley, please come forward." Ron stepped up the wizard. "Do you swear to up hold Merlin's Law?"

"I do." (Hermione and Harry went over the law with him.)

Tom lifted up his left sleeve waved his hand and a tattoo of the half moon and sun appeared. Ron was dressed in robes. He stood next his best mate.

"Ginevra Weaseley, please come forward." Ginny stepped up to Tom. "Do you swear to up hold Merlin's Law?"

"I do."

The wizard lifted up her left sleeve waved his hand and a tattoo of the half moon and sun appeared. Ginny was dressed in gray robes. She stood next to Harry.

Hermione let go of her father's arm. Tom walked over and down at the table. The magic still weakened him but wasn't exhausted to point that he was coughing.

Sirius squeezed his godson's shoulder and smiled at Harry. Remus squeezed Hermione shoulder and smiled.

Tom rose from his seat and walked over to the fireplace and ran his hand over the mantle and a hidden drawer opened. He grabbed several pieces of parchments a quill and a bottle of ink.

"Minnie please take the children from the room until I call you." said Tom.

"Of course dear. Come long children," and the walked out of the room and door closed and sealed it's self.

Tom wrote each Shadow a letter informing them of a witch or wizard they would be informing of Merlin's ancient order. He sealed it with a black waxed seal of the half moon and sun. the wizard rose from his chair and walked over to the fireplace. He threw 14 letters into the flames. Tom watched the flames turn gray the letters vanished. He quietly left the meeting hall. Now the only thing to do was to wait.

HPHGHPHG

Tom led Hermione down the hall and they stopped at a door. He opened the door and they walked into a room with cherry wooden walls and floors and a round table rested in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?"

Tom smiled at this daughter. "I come here to work on my foresight. Now, it is your turn," he grabbed the large black box and sat it down on the table. "This is Merlin's crystal ball," sitting it down on the table. "It's time to see what you can do. You will become weak, but over time it will stop."

Hermione nodded and her father told her to sit. She took her seat in the only chair at the table. "Are going sit to down?"

"No little one. It will throw off the visions."

She only nodded and looked at her father. Tom smiled and stood at her side.

"As an Elder you can see the past, present and future."

"Ok."

"Clear your mind and relax. Good. Let's try the future."

She nodded and closed her eyes and relaxed. The witch slowly opened her eyes. The white fog cleared and an image slowly came into view.

_**A man with sliver hair laid on a bed and his skin was white as the sheets. The bed was surrounded by his family. It was her father Tom Riddle. Hermione sat down on the bed and looked like she was six months pregnant. He smiled at his daughter and gently placed his hand on his growing grandchild that was inside her womb. **_

Hermione looked up at her father when the image faded. She blinked back the tears that threaten to fall, but a small sob left her throat. Tom looked at her closely and realized that she had seen something she did not like.

"It's alright my little one," than kissed her on the cheek. "Now the past."

The witch took a couple of deep breaths and closed her eyes. She opened them and the white fog slowly cleared.

_**Tom and Minerva stood in a hospital room and smiled at the baby with a little bit of black hair, pale skin and bright green eyes. A woman with long red hair and man with messy black hair and brown eyes stood next to the bed. James pasted the baby Harry to Tom smiled. The wizard whispered an incantation to protect the little boy. **_

The image faded. "I saw you holding Harry when he was born."

"Yes that was the day I placed a protective charm over him. Now one more than we'll be done for the day."

"Yes sir."

"Now focus on the present."

Hermione relaxed and looked into the crystal ball. The white fog cleared.

_**Molly sat at the table in the dinning room of Grimmauld Place and got up and walked into the seating room. She saw the flames turn gray and two letters flew into her hands. The red head's eyes widen. It was emergency from Tom. She ran to get Arthur and they both quickly opened them. **_

_Molly,_

_Dumbledore has excepted many new muggle-borns to attended Hogwarts. He's gone too far. I will call a meeting soon. Please inform your following sons. _

_Fred Weaseley _

_George Weaseley _

_Ron and Ginny are already in the order. So is Hermione and Harry. I need you to explain things to your sons. I wish you luck. _

_Tom_

Hermione let the image fade. She looked at her father, "Mrs. Weaseley has received your letter."

"Now go rest little one. You're exhausted. We'll train more later," he kissed her on the forehead and Hermione left the room.

Tom sighed put up the crystal ball and walked out of the room.

HPHGHPHG

Please hit the go button!


	19. Shadow Members

_**The Serpent & The Lion**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Shadow Members **_

Tom paced the library floor in front of the fireplace with his black robes blowing behind him. It had been over two weeks since he assigned each shadow a witch or wizard to inform them of the ancient order. He prayed that the children would believe him. The times were changing but their world still needed protection now more than ever. The wizarding world was vulnerable.

"Tom they're here."

The wizard turned on his heels, "Thank you Remus," and he followed the wizard out of the library.

HPHG

Tom walked into the crowded meeting hall and was relieved to see so many young witches and wizards.

Percy, Fred and George Weaseley came with their parents.

Neville Longbottom came with Poppy Pompery

Draco Malfoy came with Luicus Malfoy.

Luna Lovegood came with Rubeus Hagrid.

Pansy Perkins came with Severus Snape.

Nyhadora Tonks came with Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Dean Thomas came with Mr. Ollivander.

Fleur Weaseley came with her husband Bill Weaseley.

Suzan Brones came with Alastor Moody.

Oliver Wood came with Rolanda Hooch.

Lavender Brown came with Flitwick

Padma and Parvati Patail came with Amos Diggory.

Tom hid his shaking right hand in his pocket and walked around the room. He would defiantly need Hermione's help marking the new shadows. He didn't have the power to brand the mark, but could feed him some of her magic. She had finally gain just about all of her wandless magic and her foresight.

"Welcome the Shadows Headquarters. I am Tom Riddle." he chuckled at the younger witches and wizards. "I assure you that the dark magic is fully out of my body."

The door opened and Remus, Minerva, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Sirius walked into the room. The door closed and sled it self. They all looked in shock when they saw Sirius Black in the room. He was known as ex-convict and was dead.

Tom cleared his throat, "Sirius Black was released from the veil and the false charges have been dropped, but he shall remain here for safety reasons. Shadows take your rightful places. Hermione stand beside me. I will need your help."

"Of course." Hermione walked over to her father.

"Shadows is ancient order founded by Merlin. He believed in safe guarding our world from discovery. A shadow will learn and follow Merlin's Law." he motioned to Hermione.

She smiled and waved her hand and the Laws slowly appeared in the air one by one.

"Merlin's Law:

1. Respect all magic. Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Powers of North, South East and West.

2. Time travel must not be meddled with.

3. Seers must not stop events that are to come.

4. Every wizarding family will have a prophecy.

5. Do no harm to your fellow witch or wizard.

6. Do not create any spell or potion that may cause harm.

7. There's no such thing as black magic.

8. There's no such thing as white magic.

9. Only shades of gray.

10. Protect the wizarding world from being expose.

'Magic is both light and dark.'

Any questions children?" asked Tom.

Neville broke the silence, "Why mustn't a seer stop events to come?"

"Please answer Neville's question, my daughter."

Hermione walked up to her fellow Gryffindor with her gray robes blowing behind her. She smiled sweetly at the shocked wizard.

"A seer mustn't interfere because of disturbing the element of time, just as the same with time travel. As a seer I can foresee the past, present and future. I can only prepare my self of what's to come. Just as my Father," motioning to Tom, "and Mother," motioning to Minerva, "left me on the Grangers' door step for my protection. I am grateful for what they did to protect me."

"Thank you Hermione." she winked at her father and stood at his right hand. "I assigned each Shadow for you and they are your teachers. I want you to learn all you can before the school year starts. The reason you are here is because your parents where members of this ancient order. Normally you would become a Shadow at the age of 17, but we are close of being discovered. I need Shadows anywhere I can get them." he explained and pulled his right hand out his pocket.

Hermione took her father's right hand and whispered ancient incantation and his hand quit shaking. Tom looked at her in shock. She only smiled and stepped back.

"Where did you learn that spell?"

"One of Merlin's creations."

He sighed and turned to the group of witches and wizards. She had drained her energy. Tom motioned for Harry to make her sit down. Hermione raised brow. He quietly motioned for her to seat down. She nodded and took her seat. She knew not to argue with her father.

Tom walked down the row of witches and wizards marking them with the symbol of the half moon and sun on their left arms. They were all magical dressed in gray robes. He turned to the round table and motioned for the newly marked shadows to join their fellow order members.

"I'm very angry at you Hermione Riddle." he whispered in his daughter's ear as he walked to his seat between his daughter and wife.

Severus only smirked at his goddaughter. She gave him slight smile and turned her attention to her father.

"The first order of business student Shadows keep your eyes on any changes in the school classes or anything major. The little thing will matter. You will send a letter through the fireplace and say, _**Antiscus, **_the letter will come straight here."

Nagini slithered across the floor and moved up around Tom's chair and the wizard gently stroked her head. She flicked her tongue in contentment.

"The members at the Ministry keep your eye on law changes. I have feeling things will change drastically and change soon. The aurors keep your eye out for the death eaters. They are lying low for now. I know how Lestrange works. Are the wards around the children homes?"

"Yes and the invisible Shadow calling card is around each home."

"Good work Kingsley," Tom rose from his seat, "Shadows teach the younger members. The school year will begin in three weeks. I'll call you when we shall meet again. Meeting is adjoined. Just touch your marks children and it will transport you back to last location. Good luck teachers," and the members vanished one at a time.

"Hermione Riddle you will stay behind." Tom said sternly and motioned for the others to leave the room. "I'll be right behind you dear."

Minerva kissed her husband on the cheek. "Don't be too hard on her. She was only trying to help," and walked out of the meeting hall.

Hermione turned around from the closed door and smiled. Tom crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Sit down Hermione."

She nodded and sat down at the table. The wizard sat down next to his daughter and watched her closely.

"What you did was very irresponsible, Hermione Riddle" he raised his hand and continued, "but I understand why you did it. Hermione do not. I mean do not do Merlin's ancient magic without my approval or my training."

The witch looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry Daddy. I only wanted to help."

"Oh my daughter, I am proud you and don't forget it. You are powerful, but I want you to know with great power comes great responsibility."

"Yes, sir."

No more ancient magic without my knowledge."

"No more ancient magic without your knowledge."

"Good. Let's go have some hot chocolate."

Hermione laughed, took her father's hand and they left the meeting hall.

___________________________________________________________________

Hit the beautiful go button!

*I know it's more spoken words, but it was a meeting and I wanted to get the point some what across. Please down look down at this chapter!

Antisucs means shadow is Latin. I looked it up! FYI! GIVE ME A CHOCOLATE CIP COOKIE! LOL


	20. The Prophecy

The Serpent & The Lion

Chapter Twenty

The Prophecy

Hermione sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She lowered her head between her legs. She took deep breaths in hope to over the wave of nausea to pass. She had this feeling for the past two weeks. Hermione thought it was a stomach virus, but it seemed to be getting worse. The witch was able to hide it from her family, but she noticed that her mothers' started to watch her closely even Ginny was starting get suspicious.

Hermione slowly walked across the room into the bathroom and sat down on the floor. She laid her head on the cold toilet seat. The witch didn't hear the faint knock on the bedroom Amanda walked into the room and looked into the bathroom. She walked into bathroom and quietly on the floor.

Minerva walked into the room and found the women in the bathroom. She looked at Amanda with worried and questionable look. The witch kneeled down on the left side of her daughter. Minerva motioned for Amanda to follow her into the next room. She nodded and quietly left the bathroom.

Minerva closed the bathroom door and turned to Amanda. "Hermione doesn't have the flu. She's been like this for nearly three weeks. I've seen her have dizzy spells."

Amanda slowly covered her mouth. "She's pregnant."

The witch nodded to confirm her statement.

"Hermione's too young to have a baby. We have to take her to the doctor," and walked to the bathroom door, but Minerva quickly grabbed her arm. "What is it? Minerva you can't be serious."

"Hermione must have this child. It has happened for a reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"The serpent and the lion must be joined. They must be joined as one."

Tom stood in the door and grabbed the doorframe to steady his shaking body. Minerva quickly turned around when she heard a noise in the doorway.

"The prophecy has begun. Where's Hermione?" coughed and pulled a handkerchief from his robe's pocket and coughed up blood. He pulled it away, "it's time to reveal the prophecy," sticking the cloth back into his pocket. "First let me go check on Hermione."

Minerva nodded and led Amanda from the bedroom. Tom quietly walked into the bathroom and sat down on the floor. Hermione turned her head and saw her father. He grabbed a rag from the cabinet. The wizard wet the cloth in the tub.

Hermione laid her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Daddy," she whispered.

Tom pressed the wet rag against her face. "Don't be. It's alright. I'm not angry with you, but we must have your mother run a test. We must know how far along you are."

Harry stood in the doorway. He was getting worried when he didn't see Hermione in the kitchen. Tom looked in the doorway and motioned for him to come in and wizard walked into the room and knelt down beside Hermione.

"What's wrong love?" asked Harry as he touched her cheek.

Hermione leaned up off her father's chest. She looked at her stomach than up at Harry.

"I'll just leave you too alone," and Tom left the room.

"I think…I'm-"

"pregnant." he finished.

She nodded and threw her arms around his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. They had use protection each time, but sometime things don't go the way you plan. Harry had read about magic deciding when a child was to be conceived.

Minerva walked into the room with Ginny behind her. "Harry come with me dear. Ginny will stay with Hermione. We need to talk."

"Yes ma'am," he kissed Hermione on the forehead and followed his head of house from the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Tom, Christian, Amanda, Ron, Sirius and Remus stood at the door to meeting hall. The wizard opened the door and the group walked into the room. The door shut and concealed it's self.

Tom walked over to the fireplace and ran his hand down the side of the marble wall. The fireplace opened up. He motioned for them to follow and they walked down the long hall. He ran his hand down the wall again and it open. They stepped into the room full of orbs.

Harry looked around, "A prophecy hall."

"Yes. This is the reason why the child must be born. The serpent and lion must be joined as one," and they walked down the rows of shelf.

Tom stopped and looked at the parchment that read, Hermione Riddle, he grabbed the orb with a shaky hand. "I've heard this so many times I've memorized it."

"I thought only the person who the prophecy is about may take it from the shelf." said Harry.

"The leader of the Shadows may take it from the shelf."

He only nodded his head and Christian and Amanda looked at the trio with confused looks.

The descedants of the serpent and the lion must be joined as one...for ancient order will be reborn and the Light Lord will be exposed...a child will be born. The descents of the serpent and the lion must be joined as one to ensure the survival of the dark lord...and the child will be born...for the descendants of serpent and the lion will be joined. .

Tom sat the orb down on the shelf with a shaky hand and turned to the stunned group. Minerva looked at her husband with glassy eyes. He never told her he would die if the child was not born.

"This is why you're failing?" Minerva asked her husband in a low whisper. "You're dying. Tom please tell me the truth."

"Yes…Minnie it is and Hermione must…not know," grabbing onto the shelf to steady his weakening body. "She mustn't be stressed because if the child dies I will meet the same fate."

Remus and Sirius wrapped their arms around the wizard to help him stand.

"We need to get him to the bed room his loosing his strength." Harry said gently and led the group out of the prophecy.

HPHG

Sirius and Remus helped Tom onto the bed and quietly left the room. Amanda went to go check on Hermione and Ginny. Ron squeezed his best friend's shoulder and turned to his head of house he had grown to love as aunt and took into a tight hug. He quietly left the room. Christian sighed and left the room. He needed to clear his head.

Minerva sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed Tom's sliver hair from his brow. She buried her face into his chest and broke down into violent sobs. The wizard wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close.

Harry looked at the couple with sad eyes and walked to the door to give them some time alone. He needed time to think over the prophecy, because now his future father-in-law's life was hanging in the balance between life and death.

"Harry come here son." Tom said quietly.

He walked over to the bed and pulled a nearby chair up to the bed. He ran his hand through his untamed hair trying to think of what to say but nothing could come to mind. He waited for the wizard to speak.

Ginny walked into the room and quietly took Minerva from the room to settle her nerves with a warm cup to tea. Tom thanked the witch because he was able to speak to the wizard without up setting his wife.

"Harry listen to me," he slowly sat up against the headboard and continued. "What ever happens don't worry about me. I just want you to care for your family."

"Tom you are apart of the family. You're Hermione's father and I won't let you die. Do you understand me?"

The wizard smiled he was so much like his father. He would do anything to insure their safety.

"Oh my boy, I've caused so much pain, my body is weak, my magic fading and must do what can with the time I have left. The stronger Hermione becomes and more your child will grow I'll gain some strength but not much." he leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "I have seen your child and the baby is beautiful, but I am not in the picture."

Harry blinked back the tears that threatened the fall the man he had gotten know laid beside him weak and dying. "Tom that doesn't mean you're not there. Please just remain strong for Hermione. Please Tom."

"Protect her and remember all the danger has not left the halls of Hogwarts. Fawks will be your eyes." and he slowly fell asleep.

The wizard pulled the covers up to the man's shoulders, walked out of the room and closed the door behind him with a soft click. And what did he mean that Fawks would be his eyes?

________________________________________________________________________

Note: The leader of the Shadows is called a dark lord.

_______________________________________________________________________

Please hit the beautiful go button!


	21. Weaking and Comfort

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Twenty-One **_

_**Weakening and Comfort**_

Minerva paced the front porch her hair had fallen from it's loosen bun her long curly hair blew with her green robe gracefully behind her. She stopped every so often in hope to find the Potions Master walking up the road.

Ginny stepped outside and sighed at the sight of the witch. She grabbed witch by her arms. "Minnie, you must stop, calm down and breath sweetie. Tom will be fine. He is a strong man."

She violently shook her. "Ginny you didn't see him. Remus and Sirius had to help him up the stairs." Minerva told the red head as the tears fell.

The witch took her friend into her arms and gently rubbed her back. Minerva rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and closed her eyes. She had grown close the youngest Weaseley over her stay at the Riddle Manor.

Severus walked up the road and shook his head sadly. It had to be bad for Minerva to turn to a student for comfort. The witches turned their heads when they heard foot steps on the marble steps.

"It's about time you got her Professor. Minnie was about to break down," said Ginny as she slowly pulled back. "Come with me." the red head kissed the witch on the cheek and lead the Potions Master inside.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ginny gently knocked on the door and lead the man inside the room and found Tom asleep. Hermione sat in chair next to the bed holding her father's hand.

"How long has he been like this?" setting a black bag down on the bedside table.

"Only a few hours. I've been keeping an eye on him," she crossed her arms, "Madam Pomfrey trained me before the war. I know what I'm doing Professor. Do you understand me?"

"Cheeky witch," whispered the wizard with a smirk.

Tom let out a small chuckle at the couple. He slowly sat up and looked at the couple in amusement. He informed the Potions Master that Ginny was very well capable of her medical knowledge. Severus only raised a brow at the witch and wizard.

"Very well Miss Weaseley," pulling vial after vial and sat them on the table. "I'll instruct you on Tom's potions until you leave for school."

She nodded and watched the potions professor line up each bottle. The potion with the white liquid was given twice a day two small sips. The blue potion was given once before bed and the purple potion was given once each morning with two swigs.

"Can you handle that Miss Weaseley?"

"Yes sir. Good."

"Ginny please leave us. I need to speak with Severus alone." Tom told the witch.

Hermione kissed her father on the forehead and she left with the red head.

Severus sat down in the empty chair next to the bed and waited for the wizard to begin. Tom closed his eyes and sighed heavily. The Potions Master looked on with worry.

"Hermione's two weeks pregnant and things are progressing faster than normal, because her magic is at such a strong level. I need you to keep a close eye on her for me Severus, but once her magic calms down the pregnancy will grow normally."

"So the prophecy has begun."

Tom only nodded his head not able to raise his voice.

"I'll do what I can. I promised to protect them and I won't stop now."

Tom sighed grateful for the Potions Master. Severus quietly rose from the chair and swept from the room with his robes blowing behind him.

____________________________________________________________________

Severus stopped in the hall when he saw his goddaughter. Hermione looked at him with worry. The wizard sighed heavily and took her in his arms, pulled back and kissed her forehead and swept down the stairs and left the manor.

Harry whispered in Hermione's ear and the couple walked to the garden.

Ginny looked at the closed door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

________________________________________________________________________

The red head walked into the kitchen and found her head of house cooking the muggle way. She only shook her head. Tom had told her that Minerva cooked the muggle way when she was up set. Ginny didn't say any thing and walked over to the witch and started cutting vegetables. Minerva smiled weakly and turned back to the chicken she was seasoning grateful for the red head that she had grown to love as a second daughter.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Hermione walked around the maze lost in their own thoughts. He looked over at the witch with worry and squeezed her hand. She turned her head and smiled weakly at her fiancé.

"What are we going to do when school starts?" Hermione asked Harry.

"We'll be fine, love. We're head boy and girl so that will make things easier, because I'll be able to protect you."

"What? Protect me from what?"

The wizard mentally smacked his self upside the head. 'Stupid. Smooth Harry. Very smooth.' he thought.

"It's nothing love. I'm just worried is all. Can't I worry about you and my unborn child?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and continued to walk around the maze. They'd learned the twists and turns through the many times they spent outside in the garden.

Harry pulled out his wand and a blanket and they sat down. Hermione laid her head down in the wizard's lap. He looked down at the future mother of his child that was growing inside her womb. Harry had set up account for her and the child just in cause if something should happen to him. He wanted to make sure that his family was taken care of.

The prophecy weighed heavily on his mind, and that Tom's life hang in the balance. He prayed that the wizard would make it through the hard time. The aftermath of the dark mark curse was finally taking it's toll. Harry worried about Hermione due to fact that she could feel her father's emotions, but she was strong.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit me one more time!


	22. The Return to Hogwarts

_**The Serpent & The Lion**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two **_

_**The Return to Hogwarts **_

Minerva walked into the headmaster's office. She had matters to attend to about her daughter. The witch wanted Hermione restored due to the new found information of her parentage. She had discussed the matter with her daughter before leaving the manor and witch agree. Hermione told her mother if she was sorted into Slytherin it wouldn't matter, because she and Harry were both head boy and girl. They would be sharing a dorm.

"Minerva please have a seat," motioning to the chair in front of him.

The witch studied the headmaster as she sat down and gave Fawks an unnoticeable wink. The phoenix gave a peaceful note and Minerva relaxed and sat up straight and looked the wizard straight in the eye.

"I'm here to discuss the matters of my daughter."

Albus looked at the deputy in shock. "Daughter? I didn't know you had a child Minerva and without my knowledge."

"I hid it well. Now back to the matter at hand. I want Hermione Granger-Riddle resorted at the welcoming ceremony."

The wizard choked on a lemon drop that he had just popped into his mouth. She was married to Tom Riddle or had a illegitimate child with the most feared wizard know to the wizarding world.

Minerva smirked, this was a told shock to old wizard and how she loved it. She couldn't help but laughed. "I have a life away from Hogwarts, Albus. Now close your mouth you look like a gaping gold fish. I want my daughter resorted," rising from the chair and walked to the door, "I have a good day Headmaster," and walked out the door and closed it behind her was when she broke out into a fit of laughter. She now knew how Severus felt and felt good.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione had her trunk packed and Skippy snapped her fingers and it appeared in the entrance hall. She walked down the stairs into the sitting room where she found her family. She smiled at her father, Tom grateful for his recovery.

The wizard rose from the couch and walked up to the witch with his robes blowing behind him. He smiled at his only daughter.

"Little one, things are going to be hard on you because you carry the Riddle name, it has been badly tarnished through my actions. You are the heir of Salazar Slytherin hold that head high," kissed her forehead.

Hermione nodded. "I not ashamed of my name don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

He nodded and turned to Harry. "Remember all the evil has not left the halls of Hogwarts," he whispered in the boy's ear. "Protect her. Remember Fawks will be your eyes"

"I will."

Tom kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Thank you," was all he said.

The red head smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "You're welcome."

He turned to Ron who he had played many games of chess with, but never let the red head win. "Kick Harry ass." he whispered.

The red head nodded and laughed at the wizard.

Remus, Sirius, Christian and Amanda hugged the kids good bye. Tom handed them a portkey that would take them to King's Cross Station. He hugged Hermione one more time and the group vanished.

Tom sighed and sat back down and his eyes sparkled. "Nagini." he chuckled.

The group gave the wizard a questionable look.

"The snake has stole away in Hermione's travel bag." he laughed and swept from the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione stood in the entrance hall with the first years. Minerva gave her daughter a small smile. She told the first years about the houses, point scale and house cup.

The deputy duck into the shadows and when she heard two clasps was when she stepped back into the light.

"They're ready for you now," and she led the terrified first years into the great hall.

Hermione smiled at her friends as the other students whispered about why Hermione was walking in with the first years.

Minerva turned and faced the group of first years. She unrolled the scrolled and called each student by name and they were sorted into their house. They took their seats at their rightful tables. The deputy rolled up the scroll and stepped back from the stool and looked at the headmaster.

Albus rose from his seat. "I know many of you are wondering why Hermione Granger is standing before you, well due to some reason developments concerning her."

Minerva raised a brow at the headmaster to get on with it or she'd take over. She smirk that's exactly what she'd do.

"Due to the information concerning Hermione. She has found out this summer she is actually the daughter of Tom Riddle and my self and on Tom's request and mine we find it monitory for Hermione Riddle to be resorted." Minerva told the students and staff.

The students quietly whispered among them selves at the shocking news. The deputy cleared her throat and the students turned their attention back to the witch.

"Professor, please sort Miss Gran…Miss Riddle." said Albus and sat down.

Severus held back the laugh that threatened to leave his throat. The Minerva he knew and loved was coming to light. He smirked as he watched his goddaughter take her seat on the stool.

Minerva smiled softly as she placed the hat on Hermione's head and she stepped back.

'_**Ah yes the heir of Salazar Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. You are finally happy with the out come.' the sorting hat said. **_

'_**Yes hat I am.' Hermione thought. **_

'_**You have a bright mind and power. Oh yes great power. But where to put you? You are brave. You have proven it time and time again. Very difficult. I know what to do with you. The only place for the heir of Salazar is the Slytherin house, but you have the heart of a GRYFFINDOR!' **_

Minerva removed the hat and Hermione slid off the stool and quickly took her seat next to Harry. He kissed her cheek. The deputy took the stool and hat from the great hall and quickly returned. The witch took her seat next the headmaster.

Albus clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables.

The headmaster looked at his deputy with a raised brow. He didn't know this woman. The Minerva he knew followed what ever he asked of her and never disrespected him, but this witch was a whole different person.

Minerva turned her head when she felt Albus staring at her and raised a brow. She smirked and turned to her plate when Albus turned his head. She had won the unspoken challenge she had learned from Tom years ago.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand. "So how does it feel that everyone knows who you truly are?"

"It's a little strange, but a good strange."

Ron smiled and piled food onto his plate and stuffed his face. Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm her stomach.

"Ron do you mind? Your making me feel queasy."

"Oh sorry," and slowed down eating his food.

The boys got into a debate about quidditch. She only shook her head and turned back to her food. Harry rested his left hand on her leg as he ate and talked to his friends.

________________________________________________________________________

Draco looked around the great hall looking for anything out of the ordinary, but saw nothing when his eye caught Ginny. He smirked maybe he would try to get to know the Weaselete. He turned to his friends.

________________________________________________________________________

The fest ended and the perfects lead the first years to their dormitories. Headmaster lead Harry and Hermione to the head's dorms.

"Miss Granger-"

"Miss Riddle and I expect you to remember that Professor." Hermione hissed.

"I hope you know that people will look down at the name. I advise you to keep the Granger name. Voldemort caused so much pain."

The trio stopped at the portrait of a lion and Hermione turned and faced the headmaster with arms crossed over her chest.

She narrowed her eyes. "How dare you?! How dare you?! They are totally two different things….people!"

"Easy love," Harry said gently squeezing her arm. He knew her temper was raising.

"I have never seen you disrespect anyone before." he said with dim eyes.

"No one. I mean no one will speak ill will of my family. Do you hear me Dumbledore?"

"Miss Riddle that will be enough," the Potions Master said smoothly. "I'll handle things from here Headmaster."

"Very well Severus they are in your hands," and the wizard walked away.

"Choose a password."

"The serpent and the lion." Hermione whispered and the portrait swung open and the trio walked into the common room.

"Sit down Hermione, Harry," said Severus and sat down in an arm chair across from the couch.

The couple sat down across from the Potions Master waiting for him to begin.

"I am here as your godfather and not your professor Hermione," she nodded and he continued, "Tom told me things are developing quickly with your pregnancy and that means your mood swings," rubbing his temples, " insulting the headmaster was not wise sweetie."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and only nodded her head. She sighed heavily and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You must try to calm your temper."

She nodded again. Severus rose from the arm chair, kissed her on the forehead, "I've stocked your bathroom cabinet with potions for your morning sickness, and your mother got you school robes to grow with your body because charms are too dangerous."

He walked to the painting and turned around, "Five points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a professor," and walked out the portrait hole.

"This is going to be a strange year," Harry stood up and extended his hand. "It's time for bed."

"It's only nine."

Harry's eyes sparkled, "It's time for bed."

Hermione laughed and took the wizard's hand and they ran to his bedroom. Harry closed the door behind him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hit the button and leave your review! Flames will be ignored!


	23. Troubling Visions

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three **_

_**Troubling Visions **_

The trio walked up the long spiral staircase to divinations. She sighed and adjusted her bag over her shoulder. Harry opened the door and they walked into the room. Hermione sat down at the table between Harry and Ron. She wouldn't be in Trelaweney's class if her father hadn't been so demanding of her foresight. He knew that the witch really didn't have the gift of foresight, but was only able to foresee the prophecy concerning Harry and his self.

The witch sat back and watched her classmates slowly make their way into the room and take their seats. She shook her head in disapproval, because she could tell the only one that was gifted as a seer was Lavender and the reason she was not able to see the future was because of those surrounding the table.

Hermione's power had grown and was able to detach as her father called 'other's magic energy,' that would disturb the visions.

"Good morning class," said Professor Trelawney. "Today you will look into the future," she walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Back again into the class Miss Granger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the witch. Harry squeezed her hand gently from under the table. He knew her temper was rising. She had a bad temper worse now because of her mood swings.

"It's Hermione Riddle," she said between her teeth.

The professor stepped back in fear. "You carry the devil's name, the serpent's name."

"Oh easy love."

"I see troubling times ahead of you."

"My father said that's all you see or wish to see. The only seer besides my self is Lavender. She is unable to foresee is because those around her. It throws off the visions."

Trelaweney turned and walked to the middle of the class. "I want you to gaze into the crystal ball a look into the future." she turned to the trio once more. "Miss Riddle what do you see?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the witch and looked into the crystal ball. "Show me what's to come," she whispered.

The white fog slowly fade from the ball and images slowly came into view.

_**Albus flooed to the muggle Prime Minster and sat down. The Minister smiled a slid a piece of paper over to the wizard. **_

Hermione looked harder to focus on the paper and it came into clearer view.

_**Medical Potions Bill**_

_**The Medical Potions Bill will allow any potions that hold any cure of disease to be used on muggles.**_

The seer gasped and pulled back and the image faded from view. "Oh my Merlin," she whispered.

"Come, come now what did you see?" The professor asked.

"I saw the stars that a line in your favor for a happy life. (Lie!)

Harry looked at Hermione and noticed extremely worried when she pulled away from the crystal ball.

The class went on with the witch asking student after student what they saw in the crystal ball, which caused each student to lie.

Draco looked ever so often at Hermione. The blonde had heard her gasp in shock. He only knew that was a bad thing. But what did she see? He hoped she'd contact her father for a meeting.

Trelaweney dismissed her class and they quickly filed out. Harry grabbed her bag and they walked down the long stairwell.

________________________________________________________________________

"Love what did you see?" Harry asked as they walked into transfiguration.

"Dumbledore's going to signed a potions medical bill with the muggle Prime Minister."

"What?!" yelled the wizard.

"Mr. Potter no yelling in my class," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry quickly apologized and Minerva started her lecture. She kept on watching her daughter closely and something was wrong.

Hermione twisted a piece of hair between her fingers as she took notes from Professor McGonagall's class. She closed her book and neatly put her notes inside her bag. Minerva assigned their homework and dismissed the class.

"Miss Riddle may I have a word please?" Minerva asked.

The witch nodded and told the boys that she meet with them in just a minute. They nodded and left the classroom.

Hermione waved her hand and sealed the room with the shadows calling card. Minerva slowly covered her mouth this wasn't good news. She slowly sat down in the chair behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Hermione sat down on the top desk in the front row trying to find the best way to tell her mother about Dumbledore. This would shake what ever little faith she had in headmaster to vanish. The witch chewed on her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

Hermione looked her mother squire in the eye and told her about Dumbledore signing the bill with Prime Minister.

"I'm sorry Mom," and slide off the desk. "I'll send Daddy a letter soon as I can," and lowered the wards and left the room.

Minerva sat dumbfounded in her chair staring at the empty door way. The last bit of trust had finally flew out the window. She propped her elbows on the desk and buried her face in her hands.

________________________________________________________________________

Tom sat in the library with Amanda. She was showing him pictures of his daughter growing up and told him when she first showed signs of magic.

The wizard's head snapped up and his eyes drew distant. Amanda saw his brown eyes grow very cold when he came back from his daze.

"Dumbledore! You damn fool!" jumping up from the couch and started pacing in front of the fireplace with his black robes blowing behind him. "Our world is in danger more than I feared." he told Amanda.

She gave him a very worried looked and hoped things would remain safe for all parties. Amanda and Christian understood how important it was to keep the wizarding and muggle worlds apart. They hoped things would turn out alright in the end.

"How do you know that things are worse?" she asked.

"Hermione used an invisible shadow calling card and saw and heard her talking to Minnie. Amanda this is very serious. There has to be a loop hole somewhere. Merlin had to make loopholes," and he ran up the flights of stairs.

"I'll help," she jumped up and climbed up the stairs and they began their search for a loophole.

__________________________________________________________________

The trio sat in the common room discussing the vision she saw in class. Ron looked at the witch in shock. He couldn't believe how stupid the headmaster was. The wizarding world was in trouble. Ron told Hermione to send her father a letter. She told the red head she would once everyone was asleep. They nodded in agreement.

Nagini stuck her head out of Hermione's school bag and flicked her tongue. She chuckled to her self and slithered out of the common room. She had a job to do.

The snake hissed at the statue and rolled her eyes when it didn't move. Nagini hissed again and quickly hid in the shadows when the headmaster stepped off of the staircase.

'_**Idiot.'**_ she hissed, _**'Salazar Slytherin,' **_Nagini smirked and door opened and she slithered into the headmaster's office.

The snake shuttered at the color of the room it was too red and gold. She shook her head in disapproval. She slithered up onto the desk.

'_**Fawks. Fawks wake up you moron.'**_hissed Nagini. _**'Wake up!' **_

The phoenix opened his eyes and rolled his eyes at the green serpent. _**'What in hell do want Nagini? I've been up all night listening that moron ranting about how great the joining of both our worlds would be. So go bother someone else.' **_

'_**Shut up bird! Hermione Riddle is finally with child.'**_

The phoenix smiled at the serpent, _**'So the serpent and the lion have been joined. Good. Good.' **_

'_**Tom is fading.'**_

Fawks squawked in shock and shook his head. _**'Than watch over your master's child and I shall watch over my master. I didn't heal him twice for nothing. Now go before the fool finds you.'**_

Nagini narrowed her eyes at the phoenix and hissed and left the office.

'_**I've got a lovely box of coconuts there are standing in a row. Big ones small ones some as big of your head, **_hissed as she slithered down the corridor and slipped through the portrait hole and back into Hermione's bag and fell back a sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit the button. Flames will be ignored!

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming!

________________________________________________________________________


	24. The Ghost of Salazar

_**I'm back sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four **_

_**The Ghost of Salazar **_

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip in thought. She needed to inform the student shadow members of her vision. The castle wasn't safe because the walls had ears and the news could get back to Dumbledore. Her father had told her many secrets of Hogwarts. He told that Salazar had a secret library and many secret places. He self held some shadow meetings and had placed shadow calling cards over the location.

The flames turned a gray and a letter flew into Hermione's hands. "Ok. That was just too creepy." She whispered to her self. She remembering that they could sense each others emotions. Harry leaned over Hermione's shoulder. The letter read:

_Little One,_

_The vision you saw will come to pass. I'm doing my best to find a loophole. As for now contact the student shadow members. I want you to hold meetings but you must be careful, daughter. I have within this letter Salazar's layout of Hogwarts. It holds many wonders and remember this my darling daughter, the founders will help Hogwarts. _

_Love, _

_Father _

_Ps. Help will always be at Hogwarts for those that ask for it. _

Hermione jumped back when the letter caught fire and the ashes slowly transformed into an old piece of parchment. Ron and Ginny moved so the could get a better look at the map. Hermione slowly opened the map and gasped at the detail that went into the school.

Nanigi slithered out of Hermione's bag and up her arm. She hissed, _**'Ah, yesss Hogwartsss. Magnifying isn't she?' **_Hermione nodded in agreement.

Hermione opened the map further and a letter fell out onto her lap. "Another letter." She opened the letter and gasped. "It can't be? From Salazar." Hermione whispered and looked around the room. "Come on guys it isn't safe here the castle has ears."

"Than where do we go?" Ron asked staring at the map. "There're many places in the castle."

Hermione smiled and looked at the map. She closed her eyes and pointed to a place on the map. She cracked her eyes. "Salazar's resting place." Ron gave her a discussed look. "It's the perfect spot." She told him, folding up the map and stuck it her pocket.

Harry heard a lion roar. He stood up and looked around. He heard it again. He saw a lion in the flames and he walked over to the fireplace and leaned forward and saw a craving on the back of the brick wall. He pulled out his wand and put out the fire. He stepped into the fireplace. "Wow. It's lion craved into the fire back. I wonder." He whispered and he pushed the lion but didn't work. Harry looked around and smiled when he saw the lion's tail sticking out. "This has to be it," and pulled the stone tail to him and wall opened. "Come on guys quickly," and all stepped through the secret porthole. The fireplace closed causing them to jump. "It's ok. Hermione what's on the map?"

"I need some light it's dark in this tunnel." Hermione said, and torches sprang to life. "Ok that was creepy." Hermione carefully opened the map. Harry held the large right side of the map. "Mumm. The school main stairs are 142. The stairs in the tunnels make," Hermione's eyes widen, "make 1,000 stairs. Hogwarts goes 1,023 feet under ground." Ron and Ginny stared at their best friend. "Oh sorry. Salazar's resting place as down 300 stairs and turn left."

"3...300 stairs." Ron said in shock, not wanting to walk down that many flights of stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked passed the two red heads. Harry pushed Ron. "Ok. Ok. I'm going." Ron walked down the dim passage way.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione smiled when she reached the door. Ron dried the sweat from his face with his sleeve.

The door was elegantly craved with the Hogwarts crest, but the serpent stood out among the others. Hermione pulled the large snake shape handle and they walked into the room.

The room was dark and she walked into the room and torches sprang to life. The room was deep gray marble walls and floors. The middle of the room was a white large long ancient tomb.

Hermione walked over to the tomb and smiled weakly. She traced the letters, Slytherin crest and the shadow crest.

_Salazar Slytherin _

_A Founder of Hogwarts _

She waved her hand and flowers laid on the tomb. Harry walked over to Hermione and rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Hermione pulled back and dried her face.

"I'm alright. Let's read his letter." Hermione told him, and motion for them to seat down. Ron and Ginny nervously sat down on the floor. She pulled out the letter. She cleared her throat and read out loud.

_My Heir, _

_I leave you the layout of my beloved Hogwarts. She holds many wonders, of my own creation and those of the other founders. I trust you not to share these wonders except with those you completely trust. _

_I have set up a shadows quarters here at Hogwarts. The location is in the Forbidden Forest. The location will be relieved just by touching your mark and you'll appear in the hidden location. _

_Help will always be at Hogwarts for those that ask for it. _

_Sincerely, _

_Salazar _

Hermione looked the letter and gently brushed her fingers across her great-great-great-great grandfather's handwriting. She had spent years tearing down his house and she now regretted every word. She carefully folded up the letter and placed it in her pocket.

"Can we leave now? I'm starting to get creped out." Ron said with a shutter. He stood up and rubbed his arms. "It's cold down here." Ginny nodded in agreement and stood up. "See Gin agrees."

Hermione sighed and looked at the red heads. "You go if you wish, but I'm staying here for a little be longer."

Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Take all the time you need, love." He told her and led Ron and Ginny out of the room. He closed the heavy door behind him.

Hermione walked around the large marble room looking around. The room was plain and held nothing but the tomb. She knelt down beside the tomb. "I spent years tearing down your house, and I find out I'm your heir. I thought you disliked muggles and muggle-borns. I even went on to say that you were evil." She said, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. You only wanted to protect our world."

"I don't blame you." Hermione turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You are young darling girl." Salazar said and his bright brown eyes shined. He held out his hand. "You remind me of your father." He said, helping Hermione off the floor.

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked staring at Salazar.

Salazar had deep brown hair, brown eyes, tone skin and board shoulders. He wore green robes with his house crest. (He looked alive and not transparent.)

"Hermione help will always be here at Hogwarts for those that ask for it. I'll help you. My beloved school and our world are in great danger." Salazar said, stuck his hand in his robe's pocket and pulled out a ring. "I want you to have this. I've waited centuries for the right person to give this to and you are that person." He grabbed her right hand and slipped a sliver serpent ring in shape of an _S_ on her ring finger. "This will be our link between worlds. Your father asked for my help and here I am. We are last of the Elder race. I'll teach you." He said gently, walking to the door and opened it. "After you."

Hermione walked pasted the ghost. Salazar followed her out of the room. Harry looked at the tall man that stood behind his fiancée. He had seen paintings around the castle of Salazar, but the man was standing in front of him. Harry tapped Ron on his shoulder and the red head turned around and his mouth dropped opened.

Ginny turned around. "Mione we leave you alone and you come out with…a founder!" She said in awe and walked up to the man. "Wow you don't look like a ghost. You look alive!"

Salazar smiled gently at the witch. He smiled wider and chuckled. "My legendary line has been broken. My heir's a Gryffindor." Hermione looked at Salazar with worry. "Oh dear girl. I'm not disappointed. Godric and my self were great friends." They all sighed in relief. "Let's go shall we?" The group nodded and followed the founder down the corridor and torches sprang to life.

Hermione looked around the corridor as they passed. The walls had many paintings of green meadows and trees and a large lake. The wind blew through the trees and over the lake. The fresh air blew gently around them. Hermione gently smiled it felt like spring.

"I use to walk these corridors when I was unable to sleep. I love the meadows. I grew up here." He stopped a painting and pointed to the large log cabin. "I spent many days in the cabin. I went to cabin to get away from the hassle of the school. I even took my children to the cabin."

"It's beautiful." Hermione said not looking away from painting.

Salazar noticed how she was fond of the cabin. It reminded him of his self when his father first to the cabin. He smiled. "It's yours concerted a wedding gift to you and Harry."

"Grandfather I couldn't." Hermione told her ancestor.

He smiled and pulled out the deed. "You can and you are." Hermione quietly took the deed from the ghost. She stuck it in her pocket. "Now let's go. We have along way to go." He said and they continued to follow Salazar. "We're going to the Shadow Headquarters. This takes you under the Forrest. It's the safest way."

"Wow this is incredible." whispered Harry. He had no idea that the castle held so many hidden corridors. Salazar looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"The headmaster knows very little of the castle. I'm very disappointed in the headmaster. He has stopped the dark art studies. I set up for many reasons. The use of muggle pens and the foods. Hogwarts has lost many of its students and much more." Salazar opened a large door with a half moon and sun. "Hogwarts wasn't a seven year school. It was ten year school. The third corridor was a fifth dorm tower for eighteen year and older witches and wizards."

The group walked into the room. It was exactly like the shadow headquarters at Riddle Manor. The room had marble walls and floors, round table and the shadow crest.

"It's only a smaller meeting hall." Salazar said and turned to Hermione. "Call the shadows Dark Lady. Touch your mark and the students and professors will appear." He kissed her forehead. "I'll stay with you, but you four are the only ones that can see me."

Hermione lifted up her sleeve and touched her mark. The members appeared dressed in gray robes. They looked around the room in awe. She smiled at Salazar who stood next her. He nodded and smiled.

"Members take your seats." Hermione told them. They nervously sat down at the round table. Hermione walked over to her seat and remained standing. "Welcome to Salazar's private shadow headquarters. My father wants me to lead meetings here at Hogwarts. I shall respect his wishes and take my right as the Dark Lady." Minerva only smiled at her daughter.

"What's the reason behind of the emergency of the meeting? Severus asked Hermione with a hint of concern. The other members wondered the same thing.

"I've had a vision in class this morning. Dumbledore will sign a bill to link our medical knowledge of potions will muggles. He's gradually making our world known. It's not safe. The muggle studies are now mandatory. The muggle foods, drinks, and supplies in classes are not what Salazar wanted." Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry. I'm going off the subject. My father is trying to find a loophole to stop the vision from coming true. I want you to be careful around Dumbledore."

Fawks puffed into the room and flew onto Harry's shoulder and nibbled gently on his ear. He gently stroked the phoenix on the head. He gently sang in a low tone in his master's ear. _'You are my master. I've been a spy for many years. Here's what I've found out. Dumbledore has a meeting with the muggle Prime Minster in three months. He's working on writing the bill now.' _

"Thank you Fawks. You best go before Dumbledore finds out you're gone." Harry told the phoenix. He sang and was gone with a pop. "Dumbledore is working on the bill now. He has a meeting in three months."

Hermione smiled at her lover. She had read in a rare book that a phoenix could communicate with their masters. "Thank you love. The meeting is adjoined. I'll call our next meeting soon." They all rose from their seats and touched their marks and vanished.

Salazar walked over to Hermione. "Well done. Call my name and I'll be at your side. Touch your mark and your appear in the common room," and he vanished.

Harry kissed Hermione. They all touched their marks and vanished.

________________________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews.

I'm sorry for taking so long to up date!!


	25. Loophole

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five **_

_**Loophole **_

Hermione sat down on the couch and ran her fingers over the serpent that resided on her right hand. She couldn't believe that she had met her ancestor and he had given her something so special to him. She smiled and pulled out the deed to the cabin Salazar had handed her. Hermione had seen and met someone who had watched her grow up within the walls and knew of her past before she did. It was comforting to know along with her mother and godfather to help her. Salazar was able to help her where her parents or godfather never could elder knowledge.

Harry squeezed her hand and she turned her head and smiled. "It's time to go to the great hall. We don't need to call attention to the headmaster." He said, and helped Hermione to her off the couch and the group left the tower.

________________________________________________________________________

Tom walked down the stairs of the quiet manor. It was just another night of never ending nightmares that the dreamless potion could stop. He sat the oil lamp down on the kitchen table and eased his self down in a chair. Tom raised his sleeve and ran his fingers across the scar of the skull and snake that was scared into his forearm.

The research for a loophole of stopping the vision was fruitless. He couldn't give up on his search it was too important not find the information. He couldn't let Dumbledore sign that bill. It would cause far too much damage.

Tom gasped and painfully grabbed the scar. He closed his eyes and his heart was beating heavily and his breathing became ragged. He slowly pulled his hand away and opened his eyes. The scar was red and full of fever. The skull and snake was burned deeper into skin.

Amanda quietly walked into the kitchen. She had seen the event from the doorway. She sat down next to the man. "Tom." Amanda said gently. He slowly looked up. "You're getting worse. Aren't you? I've never knew the scar caused pain."

Tom sat back breathing heavily. "It very rarely flares up. It's an aftermath of The Dark Mark Curse. Minerva does not know. The scar is what causes my weakness. It torments me by giving never ending nightmares. Amanda I'm slowly dying from the curse. It is Satin's final victory. He wins no matter what good is in the world." explained to the woman. He breathed in a shaky breath and continued. "I ask of you not tell my wife or daughter. Hermione must carry the child and if she miscarries I will die within a second the baby or stillborn."

Amanda violently shook her head not wanting to believe the information. She had grown close to the man through their late night chats. The nights they sat in the library reading quietly and her telling him stories of Hermione.

"I'm fine Amanda. I must think." Tom said, standing with a shaky body. He left the worry woman at the kitchen table. She looked at the door he walked through. She sighed and went back to bed.

________________________________________________________________________

Salazar walked around the corridors of the school, since he had left this tomb he walked the halls keeping an eye on Hermione. He wanted her safe from Dumbledore. It was to mainly make him feel at ease. He was quite fond of the witch. He had ever since she entered the Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione walked down the corridors doing their regular rounds as head boy and head girl. They enjoyed the time alone even though they did catch a student out after hours.

Salazar ducked into the shadows and watched the couple and smiled. They really did make a wonderful couple. He was pleased with the match. He stepped out of the shadows when they walked pass him. He chuckled at the small snake that followed the couple. She was a guard as well. Salazar quietly followed the couple with his green robes blowing behind him.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and grabbed her right arm. Harry quickly caught her before her knees buckled from under her. Hermione closed her eyes as the pain shot through her body and breathing became ragged and her heart pounded.

Salazar saw the portrait began to move. "Be still and quiet." Salazar said, waving his hand. The portraits didn't move. The founder ran to Hermione and knelt down beside her. "Hermione my dear girl. Look at me." Hermione looked up and saw her ancestor. "Relax your body and breathe." Harry looked at he ghost with worry. "It's alright Harry." Salazar placed one hand over her heart and the other on her right forearm. Hermione sighed at the ghost's cold hands. "Relax. Take a deep breath." Hermione did as she was told. "Hermione's just fine." Salazar rose to his full elegant height. Harry helped Hermione to her feet. "Your father's scar flared up in pain. It's an aftermath of the Dark Mark Curse. I'll be behind you." Hermione nodded and they continued down the hall.

Salazar saw the headmaster wall down the hall. He saw Dumbledore notice the portraits frozen. The founder tapped Hermione on the shoulder and motioned to the headmaster. He smirked at Dumbledore. Salazar busted into a fit of laughter when Dumbledore tried to unfreeze his so called 'spies.'

"Dumbledore doesn't have much power does he?" Hermione shook her head trying to hold back her own laughter. "Watch this." Salazar waved his hand the portraits moved but couldn't speak. "Oh this is just too much fun."

"Grandfather." Hermione said in warning tone. "We mustn't draw too much attention." Salazar nodded and waved his hand the portrait were complaining about not moving.

The heads' quietly left the dumb founded Albus Dumbledore. Salazar made the small prank to make Hermione forget about her father's episode. He was pleased that it had work. He didn't need the baby stressed. It was far to important that the child was born.

Harry and Hermione walked through the portrait exhausted from rounds. Salazar wished the couple good night and left the dorm. He knew they were safe in the tower. He had his own portraits guarding the couple.

________________________________________________________________________

Tom walked over the left staircase and pulled a rail towards him and stairs lowered to a secret room. He slowly walked down the stairs torches sprain to life as he passed. He stepped off the last stair and the stairs raised up closing it's self.

Tom circled the room and torches sprang to life lighting the room. The room was covered with bookshelves full of books and a table rested in the middle of the room. The room was enchanted to appear at each home of the next Dark Lord or Lady just like the prophecy hall and the meeting room and the training room.

Tom shook his shaking right hand in hope to stop the shaking. He walked around the room in hope to find Merlin's loophole. "Merlin do you have a loophole of stopping a vision?"

An empty canvas slowly was taken over by the legendary Merlin. "Dark Lord you only needed to call my name and I will have the answers you seek."

Tom turned around and saw a portrait he had never seen before that hung between the shelves on the right wall. He walked over to the portrait. "Master Merlin I need your help. My daughter had a vision that will endanger our world. I need a loophole."

"A loophole you say." Tom nodded his head. "Interesting in deed. I've never had a Dark Lord ask for a loophole. Whom is your daughter?"

"Hermione Riddle and of the Elder Race and the next Dark Lady."

Merlin smiled and stepped out of the portrait. "Elder Race. She has the gift of past, present and future of sight."

"Yes Master Merlin." said Tom and grabbed his right forearm. Merlin caught the young man before he hit the floor. He eased him to on of the chairs.

Merlin looked at Tom closely and sat down across from the man. He waved his hand and a crystal appeared in the middle of table in front of them. Merlin looked into the crystal ball and saw the fog clear. He smiled at the vision.

_Harry and Hermione silently sound asleep in his bed. She rolled over and he took her protectively in his arms. He saw a serpent pent around her neck and the serpent ring on her right hand. _

_The scene changed. Salazar walked the halls of the school guarding the school of his creation and those of the students. _

Merlin pulled back and looked at Tom. "You have a beautiful daughter and the man that rest in the bed next to her is powerful. He his protecting their child." Tom smiled. "You asked for my grandson's help." Tom gave Merlin a puzzled look. "Salazar Slytherin. He has come as you requested. He his protecting his heir. He will help her. The Dark Lady will be his apprentice. She will learn extended amount and become knowable."

"Master Merlin I need a loophole." Tom said, as his breathing became labor. "I'm running out of time. My grandchild will only give me so much strength."

Merlin sat back in his blue eyes shined at the wizard in front of him. "The loophole is simple. It isn't a loophole Dark Lord, but a matter of taking action. An action only you can do. You must go to the muggle Prime Minister and make him see differently. You must make him sign another bill."

"What bill Master Merlin?" Merlin waved his hand and a bill appeared in front of Tom. "You mean by changing his mind."

Merlin rose from his seat and walked across the room. "I wish you luck Tom Riddle." He said, and stepped back into his portrait.

Tom picked up the paper and sat back and read over the bill.

_**Advising Treaty **_

_**We, Shadows the ancient secret order of Merlin will advise the Muggle Prime Minister. Under these following bureaucracy:**_

_**The Shadows will only made known by the Muggle Prime Minister. **_

_**We will advise you on medical knowledge to the extent we see fit.**_

_**We will not allow any potions or magical spells used on muggles only on those that only demonstrate magical abilities.**_

_**The children that demonstrates magical abilities will be taught by a shadow until the age of eleven. Then at the age of eleven the children will take an exception test that will determine their acceptance into the wizarding world and to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The children that pass are abused in any form will be taken away from their families and placed in wizarding families.**_

_**The children that do not pass will have their memories erased and their magic stripped. It's for the safety of both worlds. **_

_**Signature__________________________________________**_

_** Muggle Prime Minister : Dean S. Chase **_

Tom sighed and sat the bill down on the table. He smiled. He had to get Prime Minister Chase to sign the treaty. He was just grateful that Remus told him that the muggle world elected a new minister. Minister Chase was more opened minded than the last minister.

Tom rose his seat, grabbed the bill and left the secret room. He hoped sleep would find him. He would visit the muggle world when his strength returned.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Hit the sexy button and place a great review!!


	26. The Bill Is Signed

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six **_

_**The Bill Is Signed**_

November had finally arrived at Hogwarts. The snow had already fallen covering the ground. The students enjoyed the snow unknowing about the danger that was growing. They enjoyed the muggle pens, drinks and food causing the headmaster to come up with more ideas. The students had a choice between wearing school robes or muggle clothes to class.

Salazar stormed down the corridors with his green robes blowing behind him. He wasn't pleased with Professor Dumbledore's changes in his school. He waved his hand and the door of his private potions lab flew open.

Severus jumped when the door slammed against the wall. He looked around and saw no one. He narrowed his eyes. "Who's ever here show your self!" He yelled, sucking his finger he had cut.

Salazar slowly showed his self in front of the head of Slytherin house. The founder was beyond angry and allowed the Potions Master to see him. Severus's mouth dropped at the sight of Salazar.

"Close your mouth you look like a gapping goldfish." Salazar hissed, grabbing some potions ingredients and sat them down on the lab table. "Close your mouth boy." Severus quickly closed his mouth. "Dumbledore has finally don't!" Salazar hissed cutting wormwood thinly than Severus ever could.

"What Salazar?" Severus asked, jumped when he slammed his fist down on the table.

"He's taken away the Dark Arts class I've made for many reasons." Salazar said, pouring moonstone liquid form into the hot caldron. "Hogwarts wasn't a seven year school, but a ten year school. Professor Dupit took those classes away! Hogwarts has been taken over by too many muggle-born students. The expecting testing has been forgotten!" He yelled, letting the violet cool.

The classroom door opened and Hermione walked into the room. She gently closed the door behind her. She looked around for her godfather. She knew he was in Salazar's private lab. Hermione walked down the small hall way. She knocked on the doorframe.

"Hermione." Severus and Salazar said at once. "What's wrong?" Hermione smiled at the men and walked further into the room. She sat down on one of the stools.

She tugged on one of her sleeves. "Nothings wrong." The men raised a brow at the young woman. "I'm just worried about Daddy is all. I got a letter from Mom this morning. His mark has been flaring up more lately."

Salazar turned on his heels and walked across the lab to a shelf. He pulled down a dusty century old jar. He walked over to witch. "You should have told me young lady." He said opening the lid. He lifted her sleeve. "Hermione you stupid girl!" Salazar ran his fingers across the very faint but visible mark of the skull and snake. "Tom's worse than we thought." He said, rubbing the cream of the red hot place on her arm. "I want you to carry this on you at all times. Understand?" said handing her the jar.

Hermione took the jar and placed it in her pocket. She let the tears fall down her cheeks. The skull had been slowly appearing since that flare up in the hallway and that had been nearly a month. She thought it would go away like it had been doing for along time, but it stayed and was becoming worse.

"Does Harry know?" asked Severus. Hermione shook her head. "Sweetheart you can't lose the baby. It's your father's only chance."

"I know that! I'm terrified of losing him!" Hermione yelled as the tears streamed down her face. Severus walked over to his goddaughter and took her in his arms. "Let go of me!" she yelled struggling in his arms.

Salazar swept from the lab. He needed to find Harry. He knew that he was the only one that could calm Hermione down. The founder stormed down the hall and he narrowed his eyes. Harry was in the headmaster's office. Salazar walked through the office door and shuttered it had too much Gryffindor color.

Albus sat behind his desk with his fingers pressed together. "Harry, I've noticed the weight gain on Hermione. Is there something you've like to tell me?"

Salazar squeezed Harry's arm and stood next to him. He turned his attention to the headmaster.

"No sir." Harry answered and sat back in his chair clearing his mind of memories and emotions.

"I've noticed one more thing that Miss Granger has not slept in her since her arrival at Hogwarts."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the professor. "First it's Hermione Riddle and secondly she has been sleeping in her bed. Your little 'spies' are a tad bit off Headmaster." Harry rose from his chair rested his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "The muggle clothes, the food and drinks. What are you planning? The founders didn't want their beloved Hogwarts based around muggle attire. You've forgotten our way of life Headmaster and I shall be the one to remind you."

Salazar smirked at the young man. He rested his hand on his shoulder. "Harry." He turned head way from the headmaster. "It's Hermione. She needs you. Now."

He nodded and turned back to the professor. "We are done here." Harry swept from the headmaster's office.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry walked into the room were he found Hermione struggling in her godfather's arms. He turned Hermione around and took her in his arms. "Hush. Love, it's alright." He said gently, rocking her side to side. Hermione gripped the front of his robes and cried into his chest. " That's it. Let out all your worries."

Severus sighed and sat down on the stool behind him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head. Amanda shouldn't have sent her daughter that letter informing her of her father's relapse. It wasn't a smart move on her part. Amanda wasn't thing about the emotional rollercoaster Hermione was on.

Hermione's body relaxed in Harry's arms. He felt her heart beat and breathing return normal and that her magic had stabilized. He looked up at Salazar and mouthed 'Thank you.' and the ghost nodded and smiled gently at the couple. Harry took Hermione to the heads' dorm to rest.

________________________________________________________________________

Little note: The shadow students wore black robes with their house crest. Salazar had told them that's what the students wore when classes were not in sessions. They refused to wear muggle clothing eat or drink muggle food. Back to the story!

________________________________________________________________________

Tom changed into black robes and ran his fingers trough his sliver hair. He grabbed his black travel cloak with the Riddle crest over the heart. He clasped the cloak into place with sliver serpent. He slipped his wand up his sleeve. Lestrange was still hiding waiting for the right time to strike and he couldn't afford to be killed. He grabbed the folder off the table that held the bill he was to present to the Muggle Prime Minister. He'd waited long as possible. He was weak but it needed to be done.

Tom walked down the stairs into the entrance hall. Skippy bounced into the entrance hall followed by Sirius, Remus, Amanda in Christian. He smiled at the group and they wished him luck. He nodded and walked out of the manor.

________________________________________________________________________

Tom stood across the road from a large building. He stuck the portkey into his robe's pocket and walked across the street. He could have flooed to the Prime Minister's office, but he found it a better idea do things the muggle way not to startle the young man.

Tom pushed the door open and followed the signs around the building grateful for his knowledge in muggle machinery. He took the elevator to the seventh floor and walked down the long hallway. Tom stopped to get his breathing under control before he walked through the door. He pulled out his handkerchief and coughed. He pulled back the cloth and sighed at the sight of blood. He stuck it back into his robe's pocket and walked into the room.

Tom walked up to the woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She was talking on the phone when he walked up to the desk. She raised her finger and continued to talk to the person on the other end. Tom took the moment and read the plate on her desk. _Hanna Lupin_ He smiled and the woman hung up the phone.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" Hanna asked.

"Yes I believe you can Hanna. Now if I can remember correctly the last time I saw you. You were five years old and Remus Lupin is your great uncle." Tom said and smiled.

Hanna stood up. "Mr. Riddle." He nodded. "It's been a long time." Hanna said and walked around the counter. He gave her a hug. She pulled back. "I'm here to see the Prime Minister." He said, looked around saw no one. "About," lifted up his left sleeve, "Shadow business, dear child."

Hanna's eyes widen. "Oh dear lord. Things have gotten that bad for you to call the order back together." Tom nodded. "Come with me. Sarah take my calls for me." The girl nodded and Hanna led Tom down the hall.

________________________________________________________________________

Hanna knocked on the door. They heard a man call enter. She opened the door and allowed Tom to walk in and she walked in closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Dean looked up and smiled at Hanna. "Hi dear." he said to his fiancée. Tom looked at the couple and smiled. Dean turned and looked at the man next to Hanna. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Dean this is very important. This is Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle? My grandfather spoke very highly of you." He gave the man a puzzled look. "Dean Tuner. He was killed a few years back. By wizard know as Voldemort." Tom's face went white.

He remembered that well. Dean Turner was an auror and was killed in a death eater attack. Dean was also a member of the Shadows. Tom eased his shaking body into a chair behind. He looked at the minister with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You might want to silence the room." Dean told him. Tom waved his hand and the room was charmed. He shook his right hand in order to stop the shaking. "Now please continued. It most be very important for the leader of the Shadows to be in my office." Tom handed the minister the folder with a shaky hand. Dean took the folder.

"A man named Albus Dumbledore will be coming by in two months. He wants to bill signed. He wants to link our two worlds." Dean's eyes widen. "You know how dangerous it would be." He nodded. "Hogwarts is still standing but her wards are weak. The more muggle-borns that enter our world are causing problems. We are forced to enlarge of homes and villages. It is making it harder to ward and conceal to from the sidelights. My shadow spy has informed me that Hogwarts has been spotted more than once over a short time of period. Dean we are almost exposed. The Shadows need your help."

Dean studied the man and opened the folder. He read over the bill. He chewed on the top of pin. Hanna looked at Tom than looked at Dean praying he would sign the bill. Dean looked up. "Mr. Riddle it would be wise for me to have a list of all the children with magical abilities so they may be looked after. Than I want a list of who shadow will be teaching whom and the last thing I want it magically update along with those that are abused and those that have had their memories and magic stripped."

"I'll have Kingsley right on top of it." Tom told him. "He'll bring you the list." Dean smiled and quickly signed the bill. "I believe this will help both worlds Mr. Riddle." said Dean. Tom raised his hand and the wards dropped.

"I believe they will." Tom said, rose from his seat. He shook his right hand. "Congratulations. When's the wedding?"

"In February." Dean answered.

"Good luck. May I use the fireplace?" Dean nodded. Tom walked over to the fireplace. "Riddle Manor!" He was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Dean placed the bill the filing cabinet and sat back down at his desk. Hanna kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the office. He sighed. He knew he had done the right thing for both worlds.

________________________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews!!


	27. Sharing Pain

_**The Serpent & The Lion **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven **_

_**Sharing Pain**_

Tom stepped out of the fireplace and dusted the ashes off of his robes. He grabbed onto the arm chair violently coughing creating blood. Tom's knees buckled and his world went black hitting the hard wood floor.

Remus and Christian walked into the room quietly talking each other when a hand caught Remus's eye. "Tom." He said, and ran over to the fallen man. He pulled out his wand and ran it over his body. "He's over worked his self."

"Can I do anything?" Christian asked feeling useless.

Remus shook his head and levitated Tom off the ground. He carefully walked up the stairs to his bedroom with Christian closely behind the lycan.

Amanda walked down the hall and gasped when she saw Tom. She ran to go get a bowl of water and a rag. She knew the scar was the cause of his body passing out. She nearly ran into Sirius. She told him to go to Tom's bed room. He nodded and ran down the hall to the man's room.

________________________________________________________________________

Amanda sat the bowl down on the bedside table and brushed her hair from her face. She lift Tom's sleeve and touched the scar. She quickly pulled back from the scar. It was almost in skin burning heat to the person who would touch it. Amanda rang out the rag and pressed it gently against the skull and snake scar.

Remus waved his wand and three chairs appeared. They sat down silently watching and waiting for Tom wake up.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione and Ginny were making there way out of the great hall when Hermione's world went black and she past out onto the floor. Minerva looked up when she saw her daughter hit the floor. She ran down the ale and was at her daughter's side. Harry had Hermione's head in his lap.

Harry looked up and saw Salazar. "Salazar what's happened?" he asked with worry.

The ghost lifted Hermione's sleeve and the skull and snake was red in her forearm. "Tom has over worked his self. He has pasted out for which has caused her to do the same." Salazar placed a cold hand over the skull and snake turning the ghost's hand red.

Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Harry what happened? She whispered. "My head hurts." Hermione turned her head and saw ghost. "Salazar."

Minerva turned her head in the direction of her daughter's gazing. "Sweetie nothings there. You hit your head and you're seeing things."

Salazar removed his hand and gently rested his hand on her stomach where Hermione's baby was slowly forming into shape. "Look at your child Harry." Salazar said gently. Harry looked down and saw and saw his baby.

He smiled. "Wow."

"Harry we must move her to hospital wing." Severus standing behind Minerva. He looked up and nodded.

Harry turned to Salazar and the founder shook his head and said, "Poppy wouldn't be able to help in this matter. It's best to take her to my private chambers. I'll do what I can." Salazar turned to the Potions Master and said, "Go to my private potions lab." Severus swept past the family. "Harry follow me. Ginny, Ron come with me. Salazar called for the red heads. They walked over the family. "Let's go." They all left the great hall.

________________________________________________________________________

Salazar walked down the corridors with his green robes blowing behind him. Minerva asked Harry were he was taking Hermione. He ignored his future mother-in-law. "It's not safe to tell you. I'm sorry."

Salazar walked down the stairs to the dungeons and stopped at the bottom of the steps. He ran his hand down the brick wall and slowly opened relieving a room. He ushered the family into the room. They walked into the room and torches sprang to life.

The room was covered in Slytherin colors of sliver and green carpet and on the right side was a large fireplace with two arm chairs that rested in front of the fireplace. The left side was a coffee and couch and round the room was shelves full of books.

"Take Hermione to the bedroom. It's on the left." Salazar told Harry. He nodded and walked into the room.

________________________________________________________________________

The bed room had a large four post bed in the center of the room. A dresser and closet on the left. A door to the bathroom was on the left and in front of the bed wall was a small fireplace.

Harry laid Hermione down on the bed. Minerva, Ron and Ginny walked into the room. Salazar walked into the room slowly showing his self in front of Minerva. She covered her mouth in shock of the ghost that stood at the end of the bed.

"Mrs. Riddle." He nodded politely. "Tom has asked for my help and here I am." He turned around when he heard a lion roar. He rolled his eyes. "Godric come out and stop playing. This is every serious."

Godric stepped out of the flames. He wasn't transparent but look alive. He had black hair, brown eyes, pale skin and had board shoulders and he wore deep red robes with gold hemming and with the Gryffindor symbol over his heart of a lion.

"Very well. What do you want me to do?" Godric asked his friend.

"Watch over my heir." said Salazar and he swept out of the room.

Godric sat at the end of the bed. He snapped his fingers and three chairs appeared. Minerva, Ron and Ginny sat down. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her hand. Hermione closed her eyes in pain that shot through her right forearm.

"Daddy." Hermione whispered. "Daddy."

________________________________________________________________________

Tom slowly opened his eyes breathing heavily. He looked around the room and saw Amanda, Sirius, Christian and Remus sitting around the bed.

"Hermione. Hermione." Tom whispered and slowly sat up only to fall down into the mattress. "I must get to my daughter."

"No you won't, Tom." Amanda said sternly. "You've over worked your self."

"No, you will let me go to my daughter." Tom hissed throwing his legs over his bed. He slowly rose to his feet. "Hermione needs me." Remus quickly caught the man around the waist before he hit the floor.

"We won't be able to change his mind." Remus said, helping Tom stand. Sirius went to the other side of the man and helped him down the stairs.

"Master Merlin. I need your help." Tom said gasping for air.

"You called for me Tom Riddle." Merlin said. "This will take you to your much needed daughter," handing him a book with a snake on the cover. "All of you may go. She is in my grandson's chambers. It's the safest place in Hogwarts. It will activate in five minutes." Merlin vanished.

The group grabbed the book and vanished from Riddle Manor.

________________________________________________________________________

The group appeared in the bedroom. Christian caught Tom before hit the floor. He let go of the man. Tom grabbed onto the end post of the bed. He walked over to the end of the bed and sat down next to Harry.

"Hermione." Tom said gently and took her hand. "Hermione." She slowly opened her eyes. She smiled gently at her father. "Little one are you alright?"

"I hurt. I hurt Daddy." She gasped in pain." Tom looked at her with worry.

"Minnie what happened?" He whispered.

"She passed out in the great hall. Harry couldn't catch her. He was at the table. The baby is just fine. And what are you doing here? It's not safe." Minerva said in a sternly.

Hermione closed her eyes and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She gasped breathing heavily. Tom sighed and watched her daughter in pain. He couldn't stand that the cause of her pain was because of him and it was killing him.

________________________________________________________________________

Salazar swept into his potions lab slamming the door behind him. "The baby's fine, but we must find a potion safe enough to ease her pain and not cause harm to the baby." He told Severus. "I know I made a potion to do just that, but what was it?" He asked his self, as he walked over to the book selves.

"You don't remember it." Severus snapped at the founder.

Salazar turned on his heels and narrowed his eyes. "I've been dead for centuries! So excuse me if I can't remember every thing I've invented! Now get to work!" Severus jumped and quickly walked to the books on the right side.

Salazar pulled journal after journal flipping through the pages. He shook his head. He pulled down a journal that read _Pain Relievers, _he walked over to the lab table. "I

have at least 20 volumes of pain relievers journals." He walked back over and pulled down 19 books and sat them down. "Severus get over here." Salazar told him and he walked over to the founder. "Here. You go through these ten books."

Severus couldn't believe the founder had created so many potions. He truly was great wizard. He noticed that many were used to help the injured, especially after the war. He knew that he could never surpass the great Salazar Slytherin.

________________________________________________________________________

Godric looked around the room. He didn't know what to do. He quested only to get Salazar if something life threaten should happen. He nodded to his self in approval of that plan.

Harry lifted the covers and laid down in the bed and pulled Hermione into his arms. He kissed her forehead and gently rubbed her stomach grateful that his child was safe. She was still in pain. Harry turned to Tom and noticed that his breathing was labor. Godic walked over to Tom and laid his hand on his chest and back and Tom relax. Hermione sighed able to breathe normally. He smiled and stepped back observing the family.

"Godric what are we going to do about Dumbledore?" Harry ask his ancestor.

"Don't worry. Falks is on top of things. He'll come to you when he has something of importance." Harry nodded.

_______________________________________________________________________

Salazar thinly cut the mandrake root and dropped it into the boiling liquid. Severus just sat back watching him work. The founder grabbed some meat of a jelly fish, fish eggs and the wormwood. He stirred clock wise ten times. Than stirred twice counter clock wise.

"Now we let it simmer for 30 minutes." Salazar said, sitting down on the stool watching the potions. "You may use any journal in this room, but a few are illegal, because some crazy wizards used it for the wrong reasons." Severus nodded.

The potion slowly turned to blue green. Salazar grabbed a bottle and poured the liquid into the bottle. He corked it. "Come." He swept pass the Potions Master. Severus followed the founder down the hall.

________________________________________________________________________

The ghost walked into the bedroom showing his self to the rest of the group. Tom nodded to the founder. Salazar walked up to Hermione and lifted her sleeve and touched the scar. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly. Salazar handed the potion to Harry. He took the bottle and helped Hermione take the potion. She screwed up face with the nasty taste. Harry sat the bottle down on the bedside table.

They watched Hermione relax and slowly fall asleep. "That's all I can do. She'll be fine. We just need to keep an eye on her and Tom." Salazar told them.

____________________________________________________________________

Place a great review!


	28. Stubborn Actions

Readers I'm back! So sorry for the delay. I was having major writers block. Please enjoy this chapter!

The Serpent & The Lion

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Stubborn Actions

Tom paced the room ignoring his weak and shaky body. He looked over at the bed and saw Hermione and Harry asleep. He was glad that his daughter was able to rest. Tom could feel Hermione's magic was extremely high, because it was protecting the child's health and growth.

He pulled out his handkerchief and coughed into the cloth that was now stained brown from past attacks. He grabbed onto the mantle for support. He pulled the handkerchief away and sighed heavily. He turned and looked at everyone and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Salazar walked over to Hermione and placed his hand over her stomach. "Hermione's magic is strong. It's draining her energy."

Tom's head snapped in the founder's direction. "What does it mean, Salazar?" He asked with worry.

"The baby is developing faster than normal. It's natural for a Elder Race's child to develop quickly from what I can tell right now. Hermione will have a seven month pregnancy instead of the normal nine months."

Tom's knees buckled from beneath him and his face flushed. Remus was at Tom's side before anyone could blink. He lifted the man into his arms and noticed he had lost weight. He knew it was from the curse that was causing the weight lost. Remus sat him down in an arm chair next to Minerva.

"Tom's magic is draining as well. It's from their connection." Salazar removed his hand from Hermione's stomach. He snapped his fingers and Magic Relishing Potion appeared in his hand. He turned to Tom. "This is a potion of my own creation. It will help build up your magic. The child is developing well. So your strength will return within time."

Tom took the bottle with a shake hand and took in one sallow. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Minerva squeezed his hand and placed a gently kiss on his cheek. She rose from her seat. "I must return to upper part of the castle. You as well Severus. Dumbledore will be asking questions. Children you as well. Harry will stay here with Hermione." she told him. He nodded and rose from his seat. They both kissed Hermione the forehead and left the room followed by Ginny and Ron.

_____________________________________________________________

Minerva and Severus were stopped my Nearly Headless Nick and informed them that they were needed in the headmaster's office. He floated away from the professors. Minerva narrowed her eyes and walked down the corridors.

She smirked and looked at Severus and said, "Salazar Slytherin."

The statue's eyes opened. "You speak the name of a founder, Minerva McGonagall-Riddle and for which will have protection around you from anyone in the room. You may step forward," and the statue jumped aside. The couple stepped onto the staircase.

Severus gave Minerva a strange look. "I'm not the only one that knows secrets the castle holds." She smirked and she knocked on the office door. They heard 'enter' from the other side of the door. They walked into the office.

"Have a seat." Albus said in a forceful tone. Fawks opened his eyes and looked at the couple and winked. Severus quickly took a double look and he winked again. "I want to know where have you been for the last four hours?"

The Potions Master noticed Nagini slowly slither up onto the mantle unseen by the headmaster. He smirked at the snake. She stuck out her tongue nodded.

"I was helping Severus of course. Where do you think I've been. Swimming in the Black Lake!" Minerva hissed. Nagini hissed a chuckle. "He asked for my assistance."

"Miss Riddle?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"That is why I was helping him along with Mr. Potter and his friends. I see no problem that. Do you Albus?"

"You're dismissed. I have work to do." He said nearly in a cold tone. They quickly swept from the office. "Fawks what are they up to? Minerva always done as she was told. It seems we must keep an eye on her. Severus as well. Since the fall of Voldemort I have lost control over the boy. I must get that back if I'm going to link our two worlds."

'_You're out of your mind old man. I wouldn't even sing you a song if I was to be cut!' _thought the phoenix. He turned to Nagini who was resting on the mantle. _'We need a Shadow meeting!' _Fawks sang.

Nagini hissed and nodded her head. She slithered through a secret tunnel and down to the dungeons.

_____________________________________________________________

Nagini slithered into the room and up Tom's chair. She hissed in his ear causing him to jump. "_Nagini_." He said noticing her panting. "_What is it?_" He hissed.

"_Shadows must be called. Now_"

Tom stood up and lowered his hood over his head. He slowly made his way out of Salazar's private chambers without Remus and Sirius noticing. The ghost stepped through the wall. "Where are you going?"

"I must call the Shadows. A meeting must be held." He walked down the many stairs that led to the school's Shadows Headquarters.

"Tom this is madness." Salazar said, stepping in front of the man. "You will kill your self. You are too weak to call the Shadows. It will take all the power you have left."

Tom walked past him without a word. He opened the door and the torches sprang to life. He lowered his hood. Salazar lifted Tom sleeve relieving the dark mark. "Tom look at your mark!" He ignored the founder. "It doesn't matter if your grandchild is giving you some strength, but it's not enough." Tom lifted his sleeve. "Think of Hermione! Damn it! Stop!"

Tom touched his mark and fell onto the marble stone floor. "I'm sorry Little One." He whispered.

____________________________________________________________

Hermione straight up out of bed with her shirt and face drenched in sweat and yelled, "Daddy!"

Remus, Sirius and Harry jumped when the they heard Hermione yell. They all looked around for Tom but didn't see him. Salazar stepped through the wall.

"Hermione come with me." Salazar told her and helped her out of the bed. "All of you stay here. She must do this on her own. It's time for your first lesson as an Elder."

The men opened their mouths but Hermione shook her head and followed her ancestor down the long corridor. Salazar held her hand so she wouldn't share the fate as her father.

Hermione opened the door to the meeting and gasped at the sight of her father. She quickly ran over and knelt down onto the floor. She pulled up his sleeve and touched the dark mark. She screamed at the burning pain.

"He tried to call the Shadows." Salazar said quietly. He knelt down next to Hermione. "Now my child. As an Elder you have the powers of Earth, Water, Wind and Fire. The powers of the North, South East and West. In the rare case the power of Life and Death." Salazar pressed to fingers against Tom's pulse point on his neck. "He's gone." Hermione's let tears fall. "My child look at me. I need you to say, _Servo vita. _I must be done wandlessly. Now Hermione." Salazar turned Tom over on his back and placed her hand his heart.

"I don't have that type of power!" Hermione cried.

"Now Hermione!"

She nodded and took a deep breathe. _"Servo__Vista!" _The serpent ring on her right hand began to glow bright sliver and green around his heart.

Salazar felt the foundation of Hogwarts shake. He smiled when watched each founder appear in the room. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff appear in the room.

Tom opened his eyes and coughed and breathing heavily. Hermione sighed and removed her hand. He looked around and saw the each founder standing around father and daughter.

Hermione buried her face into her father's chest and her body shook with sobs. Tom rubbed smoothing circles on her back.

"What happened?" Tom asked looking at Salazar.

"You killed yourself my stupid man! You're lucky that your daughters so powerful! She saved your life and brought every found to help in the fight to protect our school." He snapped his fingers and Tom and Hermione returned back to Salazar's chambers followed by the founders.

_____________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews!

Latin translations:

Servo: Save

Vista: Life


	29. Inform & Rejection

The Serpent & The Lion

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Inform & Rejection

Sirius fell out of his seat when Hermione and Tom appeared in the room and Harry was promptly at her side. He brushed her hair from her face. Remus was immediately at Tom's side not even noticing the four ghost of the founders appeared in the room. Sirius mouth dropped when he saw the founders. He tried to speak but nothing came out.

"What happened to them?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Salazar walked over to next to Harry and looked at Hermione. "Tom actually killed himself trying to call the Shadows into the meeting hall." He stated. "Hermione is gifted with rare magically gift. She has the power of Life and Death. The last and only Elder that had that power was Master Merlin."

Remus looked up at the ghost with in shock and quickly lifted the right sleeve where the scar of the dark mark was burned into the skin. He ran his fingers across the scar. "It's faded a great deal."

Salazar swept over the other side of the room. Remus stepped back from the bed. The founder lifted Tom's arm and examined the scar. "Harry look at the scar on Hermione's arm." He nodded and lifted her sleeve. "Good. The scar that was burning onto her arm has vanished."

"Does the fading of the scar on Tom's will not kill him?" Sirius asked.

Salazar shook his head. Sirius lowered his head. "But," He looked up, "It does mean Tom will live longer, but in time it will kill him." He nodded.

Tom turned and looked at his sleeping daughter. He looked at Salazar with worry. The ghost informed that she was just fine. The advance amount of magic had exhausted her. He nodded.

Salazar told Tom that he would stay here hidden in the safety of his hidden chambers and once he was stronger than would call a meeting. He nodded in agreement. The ghost also told Sirius and Remus to stay here. That Godric would look after Hermione and Harry. The other ghost founders would look after their own houses to protect the students. He himself would keep a look out on the headmaster. They all nodded in agreement. The ghost vanished to their own houses.

_____________________________________________________________

Albus stood up and grabbed the folder that contained the Medical Potions Bill. He stepped into the fireplace and was gone with a swirl of green flames. Fawks rolled his eyes at the headmaster's bill. He had to inform his master. The phoenix was gone with a puff of smoke.

______________________________________________________________

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room playing a game of wizard's chest taking a break from studying while Godric was giving pointers to his heir. Hermione was in the ROR doing some Elder training with Salazar.

Fawks appeared on the chest board and knocking over the pieces of chess men. Ron cursed under his breath. The phoenix sang. _'Fool left the school. He went to Muggle Prime Minister to have that bill signed.' _

"Don't worry Tom took care of the bill thing." Harry whispered to Fawks. He rolled his eyes and was gone with a puff of smoke to inform Nagini.

______________________________________________________________

The phoenix appeared in the ROR and hopped over to Hermione's bag and stuck his head into it. He jumped back when the snake hissed. _'What do want you idiot. I'm sleeping.' _

'_Hermione needs to call the Shadows. The fool has gone to the Muggle Prime Minister.' _Nagini nodded and slithered over to Hermione. Fawks was gone with a puff of smoke.

Nagini slithered up Hermione's leg and to her ear. She hissed to call a meeting. She told Salazar. He took Hermione's hand and they vanished from the room to the Shadow's Headquarters in the castle.

________________________________________________________________

Dean sat back after reading over the list of muggle-born witches and wizards that were now being taught under the supervision of the Shadows. He was pleased with the progress they were doing. He felt that they would do well on their test. Dean nodded with a smiled. Kingsley nodded and left the office. Just as green flames appeared in his fireplace. Assumed it was the man that Tom warned him about, because the Shadows that came to his office always entered and left the muggle way. Except for Tom Riddle who flooed back and forth.

Dean looked in the fireplace and was correct it wasn't Tom. He mentally shook his head. He rose from his seat. "How may I help you sir? I would have liked a floo call before you have just stepped into my office unannounced."

"I do apologize," walking forward, "I'm Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said, holding out his hand.

"Prime Minister Dean Chance." He shook the man's hand. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you." Albus sat down across from the Prime Minister.

Dean closed the folder and put it away from his prying eyes. He returned back to his seat. He rested his hands on the desk. "Now what brings you here. Yes I do know about Hogwarts and I'm very well educated about the wizarding world Mr. Dumbledore." He could feel the invisible magical barer being interfered thanks to Kingsley's invisible Shadow shield. He had placed around the office before he left. That Dumbledore couldn't feel.

"Ah. Well that will save us a lot time than Minister. I am here about a bill I have written. I would like to link our two worlds. Your world would benefit from our Potions for medical field and with us with your medical field."

Dean quietly took the folder from the elderly wizard. He opened it and slowly read over the information. He quickly hid his shock at the information. It was dangerous at what he was reading. He closed the folder and held out to the man.

"No. I will not sign this bill Mr. Dumbledore. It's far to dangerous. It would make you seem like gods or a even a threat. I will not see people be murdered because of this. I suggest you leave and take this damn bill with you."

Albus yanked the bill away from minister and his eyes narrowed. "I have never been rejected. The other minister would have signed the bill without a second thought. He did as he was told." he hissed. Dean raised a brow. "I will make you sign the bill."

Dean reached under his desk and pushed the energy shadow button when Albus drew his wand. He smirked when several gray raise of light appeared in the room. Kingsley, Tonks and Alstor appeared.

"What is this?" Albus demanded when Tonks disarmed the headmaster and Kingsley held him at wand point.

"Now Dumbledore, as I said before I know great deal of the wizarding world. Did you not think I would go around without aurors protection." He said with a smile. "Please do take this idiot to Azkaban. Oh yes and inform the order that he will be out of the way."

Kingsley and Alstor left through the fireplace. Tonks tripped over the arm chair and left through the fireplace. Dean chuckled at the witch. She was strange one. He sat back down went back to work.

______________________________________________________________

Hermione appeared in the room and she pulled up her left sleeve and call all the shadows to the meeting hall. She smiled at her parents. She allowed her father to take his normal seat. They watched all the members appear in the room. Kingsley, Alstor and Tonks were last to show up in the room.

"Take your seats Shadows." Tom motioned to their seats. Kingsley walked over to Tom and whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded his head. Kingsley took his seat. "Kingsley just informed me that Dumbledore was taken to Azkaban. I want this information out of the papers. I know we can't hold him for long. It was only a threat on the Prime Minister, but it will be on his record." He sat down at the table. "Minnie you will take on responsibility of Headmistress. We will inform the students that Dumbledore was called away on important meeting. We don't know when he'll turn. I want you to take this to your advantage Minerva. Look around try to find anything important. Than take away the muggle food and drinks."

The founders snapped their fingers and black long robes with their house crests appeared in the room for each student. Tom looked at the ghost and he nodded.

"The students will no longer wear muggle clothing on the weekends. They will wear dress robes. The founders found it respectable to wear these robes. We will bring this back into the school. The professors as well. Even if you are not head of house. You wear them with the crest of your house when you attended. Understand?" They nodded. "Good. Now back on track. Protect the students."

"What about when the headmaster returns?" asked Molly.

"Well, cross that bridge when we come to it." She nodded. "This meeting is adjoined. Until we meet again still be on your guard. You are dismissed." The members touched their marks and they vanished from the room.

Tom pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. He rubbed her growing stomach and smiled. "Harry, Hermione up to stairs to main part of the castle." he told her. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

They touched their marks and vanished. Minerva kissed her husband and vanished. Sirius, Remus and Tom returned to Salazar private chambers. The founders left to walk the halls of the castle.

______________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews!!!


	30. Protecting Hogwarts

**The Serpent & The Lion **

**Chapter Thirty **

**Protect Hogwarts **

Minerva stood in front of the minor. She wore elegant cut black dress robes with her house crest over her heart. She smiled and decided to put on a little bit of makeup. Just for the fun of it. She hadn't worn it in years. Minerva had watched her daughter put it on many times. So she had an idea of what to do. The muggle way. She carefully put it on and she nodded in approval. She chewed on her bottom lip trying to think about her hair. Minerva smiled and waved her wand. Her hair braided it's self with a gold and red thread and tied neatly holding the braid in place.

She walked into the bedroom and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Tom leaning against the bed post. He smiled at his wife. She crossed her arms and raised a brow at her husband.

"Tom what are you doing here? Are you crazy?" She snapped, but her lips tugged into a small smile.

He stroked her cheek. "Minnie, don't you worry. Salazar helped out. The painting are still and silenced and once I leave they won't remember that I was here. I had to see you. You look beautiful."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you, love." She said, kissed him gently on the lips. "Now I must head to the great hall. I want to be there before the students arrive." He nodded and kissed her forehead. He vanished with Salazar.

______________________________________________________________

Minerva saw the professors walk into the great hall and took their normal seats at the head table. She smiled at them for wearing their robes. She walked up to the table. She stood in front of the headmaster chair. She felt a strong magical ward surround her and bright light formed and quickly vanished just as it had appeared. She turned and looked at the others in slight shock.

Godric appeared next to her and smiled. "You are the rightful Headmistress of the school Minerva and Hogwarts has made that known." She looked at the ghost and nodded. He went to his house table.

Severus leaned over to Minerva. "What just happened?" asking the question all the others wanted answered.

"I'm the rightful Headmistress and Hogwarts has made it known. It appears that Dumbledore used magic to suppress it from making it known." Minerva explained them. They smiled and took their seats. Minerva took her seat last. "The deputy seat will remain empty for now." She told them sternly. They only nodded.

The student Shadows smirked at Professor McGonagall and took their seats at their house tables. The other students walked into the great and looked up at the head table in shock at the fact that the Head of Gryffindor House was sitting in the headmaster's chair. They quietly talked among themselves as they took their seats.

Minerva rose from her seat and the students immediately got quiet and turned to the deputy. "I have announcement to make. Professor Dumbledore will be away for several meetings. I don't know when he'll return, so until than I will be taking over as Headmistress. The muggle food and drinks will be removed from the meals." She was interrupted with groans. "Silence. Thank you. Now as I was saying. The muggle food and drinks will be removed. Along with the muggle clothing during the weekends." Collin raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Creevy?"

"I don't mean to be smart, but why? It's always been like this."

Minerva looked out among the students. "When Headmaster Kimbrett, took over the position before Professor Debitt he changed the rule." She waved her hand and robe appeared in front of each student. "The students wore dress robes on the weekends. The founders found it respectful towards their houses. The professors will do the same."

"I like it Professor McGonagall." Luna said with a smile. Minerva was pleased to see every student actually nodded.

"You may wear your muggle clothes in your dorms, but out in the halls you wear the robes." They all said 'yes ma'am.' "Now let breakfast begin." She waved her hand and the robes went to their dorms and the food appeared on the tables. She took her seat at the table. Minerva winked at her daughter.

The students fixed their plates and the great hall rang out with small different conversations. They were all talking about the changes in the school. They wouldn't mind wearing them because they were already wearing robes five days a week. So why not two more days. They were just glad they could wear their muggle clothes in their dorms.

"Minerva what are you going to do when Dumbledore returns?" Poppy asked the headmistress.

Minerva gave her slight smiled when some knowledge of the school flashed through her mind. She smirked, "Hogwarts will fight back. They're always help at Hogwarts for those that ask for it. I mean by the founders are here in the great hall. Hogwarts is such disarray that they have came from the grave. They are protecting the students. Look at your tables heads." She told them. Minerva nodded to each table and the founders showed themselves to the staff. They smiled and nodded respectably to the founders. They returned the greeting.

The students grabbed their bags and left the hall to attend their first class of the day. As they still talking about the changes in the school and wondered what else had been taken from the school. They wondered what damage Dumbledore and other headmasters' caused.

Harry told his friends to pass around the word to each student to meet on the seventh floor. Hermione only smirked and quickly passed the message to Draco. He nodded and pass the message down they tried to hide it from the professors.

______________________________________________________________

The students all gathered on the seventh floor. They watched Harry pace in front of the wall. The once DA smiled having an idea of what was going on. He stopped when a door appeared. He ushered everyone into the ROR. They all walked into the room and the door vanished.

Harry looked around and smiled. "Well, those that don't know what room this is the Room of Requirements, or known as the Come and Go Room. We're going to protect Hogwarts. I know it's only against one man. But he is a powerful man. Dumbledore has caused harm to Hogwarts and must defend her." Harry stated strongly. "Who's going to protect Hogwarts?" He asked and a large scroll appeared on a table with a quill with a painless blood quill. "But if you sign it will be blood. So I suggest if do not wish to fight turn back now. The quill is painless." Harry grabbed the quill and wrote:

_Hogwarts Army: _

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Riddle_

_Ron Weasely _

_Draco Malfoy _

The students stood in line and signed their names until every single student had signed their names. Harry rolled up the scroll and smiled at them. and the vanished the quill.

"We begin tomorrow." Harry said and the students left the ROR. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and rubbed her growing stomach. "We'll win this war. Hogwarts will be safe. The Shadows can't do everything themselves. They needed help. They're protecting our world from the muggles. We'll protect Hogwarts."

______________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews!


	31. Excepting & Not Excepting

**The Serpent & The Lion **

**Chapter Thirty-One **

**Excepting & Not Excepting **

Tom stood in Salazar's private hidden chambers with Remus, Sirius, Amanda and Christian. He grabbed a book from the large bookcase in the sitting room. He sat down on the couch next Remus. He opened the book on history on how Hogwarts was built. The lycan turned his head to side to read the title. It was only a leather bond journal. He shrugged and turned back to his own book.

Sirius stood up and paced the room. He was becoming stir crazy. He was once again locked up like he was at Grimmauld Place. Amanda looked up at the man and shook her head.

"Padfoot, stop your pacing." Remus said without looking up from his book. "I know you hate being locked up once again but it's for protection."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore's not even here. Please let's go see the kids. Come Moony. We'll conceal ourselves." He got down on his knees. "Please," giving him puppy dog eyes. Tom chuckled.

"Oh fine. You know how those puppy eyes do to me." Sirius smiled. "Harry actually left us the map."

"That's our boy!" Sirius cheered. The trio gave them a puzzled look. Sirius summoned the Marauder's Map. He tapped his on the parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to know good," he whispered.

_Misters Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Are Proud to Pronounce_

_The Marauder's Map_

The trio gathered around Sirius and looked at the parchment. He slowly opened the map. The marauders smiled at the map.

"Wow, boys. That's Hogwarts." Tom whispered. "There's Hermione and Harry. What room is that?" He noticed the entire student body were going into the room.

"The Room of Requirements." answered Remus. "Well, let's get going. Shall we?"

They stood up and Remus cast an invisibility charm and a charm to silence their shoes. He nodded and they climb the stairs taking short cuts to the seven floor.

______________________________________________________________

The group slipped through the door quickly behind Luna before it closed. They stood on the far left side and five invisibility chair appeared behind them. Tom smiled and they seat down.

"Good everyone is here." Harry stated as saw the scroll vanish. "Dumbledore has caused damage to Hogwarts. He removed necessary classes. Three years have been taken away." The students gave Harry a puzzled looked. "Hogwarts was ten year school. We're going to defend her in a war against Dumbledore." Harry walked around the room trying to think were to do next. "We know much of defense, but there's much we do not."

Hermione walked over to hidden group and stiffened. She smirked and snapped her fingers. "Well, we have five sneakers." She quickly summoned everyone wands. They looked at Hermione in shock. She took her father's hand. "Everyone, this is my father Tom Riddle." The students gasped in shock. The student Shadows only smiled.

Luna walked up to Tom. She was a shadow but she had never looked at the man. She took his hand and traced his life line. "You're life is short, but you are strong." The students remain quiet and listened closely. "You carry years of pain and regret. But those around you help ease the pain. You had died not once but twice. One when the dark magic left your soul, but the other for the try of doing good." Luna turned around. "Do not fear Tom Riddle for has a good soul and wants nothing but to protect you. Protect us all."

Tom smiled gently at the young witch. "You are gifted my dear girl." He moved and stood between Hermione and Harry. Sirius and Remus stood next to trio. "I'll help and teach you what I know about the Dark Arts."

"I with Defense Against the Dark Arts." Remus told them.

"A…I'll just help around." Harry chuckled. Sirius ruffled his godson's hair.

"Let's get started." Harry said and they began the class.

______________________________________________________________

Minerva stood against the wall on the seventh floor with a smile. She wasn't surprised about them forming a group to defend the school. She had wished they would. Minerva had told the staff ahead of time to let them continue to study in the room and not to let on that they knew. They agreed with the headmistress.

She stood hidden for several hours until the students snuck out of the room. She only smirked at her husband and the others. Minerva smiled and went back to her office.

_____________________________________________________________

Albus sat in his cell with angry blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Kingsley when he handed him a tray of food. "You can't keep me locked up in here forever. I'll get out."

"I might not be able to hold you long, but you will have the attempt to use the Impro Curse." Kingsley said and left the wizard to eat his. "Madson watch him like a hawk." He told the guard.

"Yes sir." Kingsley walked down the corridor.

Kingsley didn't won't the wizard doing wandless magic and ended up escaping. Even if it would allow him to hold the old man longer. He didn't want to place the Muggle Prime Minister in danger. Even if he did put Tonks on the task of his Guard on Tom's request.

______________________________________________________________

Make me happy and hit the button!


	32. In The Great Hall

**The Serpent & The Lion **

**Chapter Thirty-Two **

**In The Great Hall**

Minerva paced the her office that was once Dumbledore's office. He was returning today and she didn't know what Hogwarts would do against the fake headmaster. She knew not be worried because of the H.A. would help Hogwarts and the ghost of the founders. She still worried. She just needed to take a deep breath.

____________________________________________________________

Tom lowered his hood of his green cloak and walked down the corridor. He had just finished another session with Hogwarts Army. He knew his wife was nervous and since he was made know to the students he could roam the halls. He walked up to the statue that guarded the headmistress's office. He gave the password and stepped onto the moving staircase. He quietly walked into the room.

"Minnie, my love." Tom said gently not to startled his wife. He lowered his hood. "Come here," opening his arms. She walked over to her husband threw her arms around his neck. "It's alright," wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"Ah, Tom Riddle." The sorting hat said causing the couple to jump apart. "It is good to have you back."

He walked up to the shelf. "Hello hat."

"Headmistress place the me on Tom Riddle." The hat told her. She gave him a puzzled look but did as she was told. "Ah, yes as I said many years ago you were bond to do great things. You were controlled by the dark, but you have now returned to the light and have done great things. You will now do one more thing worth of your great name."

"What is that hat?" He asked.

"You Tom Riddle are the rightful Deputy Headmaster! Take your place next your wife tonight," and with that the hat was silent.

Minerva sat the hat back onto the shelf. She turned to her husband and said, "Tom, you can't he'll kill you!"

"This is just one of the things that will break Dumbledore. His power over Hogwarts."

Minerva smirked. It was perfect. It would cause Dumbledore to show himself as who he truly was and is. A controlling and conniving wizard out to over take the school and maybe even make him slip a few things.

She waved her wand and Tom was dressed in black robes with his house crest over his heart. She lead him to the staff lounge and time to announce him as the true deputy headmaster. She spoke through her wand for the staff to meet in the staff lounge.

______________________________________________________________

The professors' stepped into the room and saw the founders in the room and well as man they had never seen before. Except for the Shadow members. She flicked her wrist and their wands laid down on the desk in front of her. She flicked her wrist and door closed.

"Those that do not know. This is my husband Tom Riddle." She raised her hand to stop the talking. "Thank you. I shall explain." She sat down and explained everything from the war. They starred at the man in awe. "Now I would like to inform you that Tom Riddle is the rightful deputy headmaster."

They all smirked. They knew Dumbledore would flip from the news. It was perfect. It would cause him to break.

______________________________________________________________

The students gathered in the great hall for supper. They looked up at the high table. They watched the headmistress chair magically moved back from the table. Minerva sat down. The students turned to the doors and saw Tom walk into the hall with his robes blowing behind him.

Hermione was about to snap her father for being out in about since Dumbledore was due back. Tom only place a finger over his mouth and winked at her. He continued down the ale. He walked up next to the headmistress. The chair pulled back he stepped up to it. A white light shined and quickly vanished. He sat down at the table.

Minerva stood up, "I would like to make a announcement. Professor Tom Riddle is the rightful deputy headmaster. The white light that was just shown means that Hogwarts has made it known. I see this as an advantage against Dumbledore." said the headmistress. She sat down at the table and food appeared on the tables.

The staff listened to the students chat about what Dumbledore would do once he found out about the changes, and wondered what the schools would do. They only had to wait for the wizard to walk through the doors.

The great gold doors opened and Albus walked into the great hall. The students went silent and watched him walk up to the head table. The headmistress's chair slid back and she rose to her full height. Tom stood next to his wife.

"What is the meaning of this? Where are muggle food and drinks? And why are you in the headmaster's chair?" Albus asked and he looked at the deputy chair. "Who are you?"

"We'll let's see. Answer number one: Hogwarts is behind all the changes. Number two: I removed the muggle food, drinks and clothing from the minatory. Number three: I am the rightful headmistress of Hogwarts. She has made it known." Minerva told him as her voice rang out through the great hall. She motioned the wizard next to her right. "Where are my manors? May introduce you to my husband, professor and deputy headmaster, Tom Riddle."

"That's impossible!" yelled Albus causing his voice to echo against the stone walls.

The headmistress laughed at the elderly man before her. "Oh dear me. Has the great Dumbledore forgotten that nothing's impossible in our world?" She motioned to Salazar to stepped forward. She whispered in his ear. He smirked and vanished from the hall. "Well seems you have." Sirius appeared out of nowhere for Albus couldn't see Salazar. "You do you remember our dear Sirius."

"I'm not playing this game Minerva!"

"Oh, Albus who says this a game," looking out across the hall. "Students I am playing a game?"

"No ma'am." They all said at once.

"Now, we are going to be kind and allow you to stay here in the castle." Tom told him. He narrowed his eyes. "So that we can keep an eye on you. You will not be returning to the chambers that once belonged to you. You will not return to your once office." He smirked, "I will continue in the Dark Arts class for the older students."

"I will not allow it! Remove yourself this instant from the head table. Minerva will return to her seat." Albus ordered.

Minerva stepped aside and Tom moved back from the table. She smirked at the staff. She wanted to see what would happen. She knew the students would as well. "Very well. Please do take your seat."

Albus went to sit down when the chair moved further back from the man. He tried again only form the chair to move behind Minerva. She laughed at the man who was now on the floor. "Oh dear me we do have a problem."

He stood up and straightened his robes. "I'm not through with you Minerva." He stormed down the ale to the opened gold doors. They quickly closed causing Albus to run straight into the closed doors. Godric winked at Harry who had closed them. Albus growled and pushed opened the doors and stormed down the corridors.

The great busted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Minerva laughed and the chair moved back to it's normal spot and she sat down. Tom returned to his seat. They knew that was only the beginning of the fight.

______________________________________________________________

Place your reviews!


	33. Hogsmeade & Professor's Help

The Serpent & The Lion

Chapter Thirty-Three

Hogsmeade & Professor's Help

Hermione laid down on the bed it was time for her check up with her mother. Even with Salazar's consent exams Minerva wanted to see the progress for herself. She pulled out her wand just as Tom, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Amanda and Christian walked into the room. Harry chuckled at the family. Hermione couldn't have a check up without everyone in the room. He laughed even harder when Fawks and Nagini appeared in the room. Hermione rolled her eyes when Salazar walked through the wall.

"Is everyone here?" Minerva asked trying to hold back her own laughter. Tom looked around and nodded. "Now let's see how this wee one is doing," and waved her wand over her daughter's growing stomach. "You're four and half months and Salazar was correct your son will be here in about three months. He's just fine growing strong and has strong heart beat." She put her wand back up her sleeve. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione sat up and looked at her father and said, "I'm fine. Daddy how are you?"

Tom sat down on the end of the bed. "I'm just fine. I have more strength. The stairs get to me every so often, but I'm doing better. My main concern is you." He squeezed her hand and rose to his full height. "I'll be in my office. I have essays to grade." Tom looked at Harry. "I fear Harry has the highest in the class." He chuckled at his daughter's shocked expression. "Oh, now my little one. It's only by one point." He kissed her forehead and swept from the room.

Draco skipped into the room. "How's the little guy?" He asked looking at everyone.

"He's doing great, mate." Harry asked his friend.

He had finally stopped fighting each other and found out they had a lot in common and hit off quickly. Draco smiled at the couple.

"Well, come on the guys are waiting. It's Hogsmeade trip."

Harry smiled and helped Hermione off the bed. Sirius yanked Remus out of the room saying he needed some sweets and that Remus was out of chocolate frogs. The Lycan rolled his eyes and said bye the group. Draco, Hermione and Harry left the room.

"Have Sirius and Remus always been like that?" Amanda asked Minerva as they walked out of the room and into the corridor.

"Yes. Ever since they were sixteen. Now I really must get back to work. Go to Hogsmeade and enjoy yourselves." She stopped in tracks and face went nearly pale. "Lastrange and Nott are still out of the loose. Oh dear heavens. When you get to town got find Sirius and Remus to keep an eye on the kids for me."

"Yes. Of course," said Christian. "Don't you worry." Minerva sighed and nodded her head and Amanda and Christian walked down the corridor.

______________________________________________________________

Sirius and Remus walked into Zonks Candy shop. The towns people had only read stories in the paper and heard rumors that the great Sirius Black was back. The Minister of Magic had made a public apology and that he was a free man.

"Come on Padfoot don't let them worry or ruin your day out." Remus said gently and Sirius nodded his head. This was his first time off the grounds of Hogwarts since the apology. "Than we can meet the kids for butter beers at Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds great mate." Remus smiled and they walked around store. He made sure his fellow marauder had plenty of chocolate to last until next Hogsmeade trip. They left to meet the kids for a couple of butter beers.

_____________________________________________________________

The two marauders walked into the small pub and saw Hermione, Harry, Ron and Luna (Ron's girlfriend.) Harry motioned for them to join them. They sat down at the table soon followed by Amanda and Christian. They all ordered their drinks. Rosemarta returned with their butter beers.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked his godson.

"We're thinking of baby names." Harry answered and took Hermione's hand.

"James." Remus and Sirius said at once.

"James Thomas Potter." Remus said, cocking his head to side causing his eyes to shine amber in the light. Sirius knew he was listening out for the death eaters. "After each of your parents."

"Wait. It should be James Christian Thomas Potter." Sirius said. "We can't forget about Christian."

"But isn't that a little long for a name?" Ron said and took a swig of his drink.

The marauders shook their heads. "Dumbledore has five middle names." They said.

Hermione looked at them in shock. The men laughed. She raised a brow and they quickly stopped laughing.

Remus's head snapped in the direction of the street when he heard pops. He pulled out at pocket watch. "Here. Tom gave this to me. It's a portkey. It will take you straight to Hogwarts." Hermione looked at and than looked at Remus. "Take it."

"What about you?" She asked and they moved from the table.

"Just go." He order with a slight growl. She nodded and all of them but Remus and Sirius grabbed the portkey and vanished.

Remus and Sirius ran out into the street with their wands drawn. Sirius quickly shielded Remus when his deranged cousin cast the killing curse. The aurors quickly appeared and the werewolf told Kingsley to get the students to the safety of the school. He nodded quickly ushered the students to the carriages. They were on their way back to the safety of the castle.

______________________________________________________________

Tom felt the wards activate and he ran down the corridors ignoring the shots of pain and weakness in his body. He saw his daughter, Harry, Ron, Luna, Amanda and Christian in the entrance hall. He asked if they were alright and they nodded. Tom walked outside followed by Minerva. They made sure all the students were at the castle safely.

Tom sighed in relief. "They're all here. They acted very quickly." He said and looked at the gates saw Sirius helping Remus walk into the grounds. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine. Nothing major. We caught the remaining death eaters." Sirius told him as they walked in side. He sat Remus down on a nearby bench and knelt down to check his right ankle.

"Owww. Damn it Padfoot!" Remus hissed.

"Stop being such a baby." he said, taking off his shoe. "It's broken." Remus rolled his eyes at his fellow marauder. "Get ready." He snapped it back into place. Remus let out a loud growl. "There." Sirius waved his wand and the bones mended themselves.

Tom pulled out his handkerchief and coughed into the cloth. He pulled it back and sighed. He looked at it and saw it was only a small amount of blood nothing like it was. Minerva looked at her husband with worry. "I'm fine. I just need to sit down," eased himself down next to Remus. Tom shook his hand to stop it from shaking. "Kids go to your common room. The worse is over with. Hermione get some rest." They nodded and left and walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower. "I'll be in my office. If you need anything." he kissed Minerva on the forehead and slowly went down the corridor.

______________________________________________________________

Tom walked into his classroom and eased himself down behind his desk. He sat back with a heavy sigh. He lifted his sleeve and saw the scar of the dark mark that was slowly come back into sight. He lowered his sleeve when he heard a knock on the doorframe. He looked up. "Mr. Thomas, what can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you question sir." Dean answered.

Tom motion for his student to enter his classroom. He flicked his wrist and a chair slid up to his desk. Dean sat down and he watched his Dark Arts professor's right arm shake. He snapped out of his thought when Tom said his name.

"Professor Riddle, I need some help on an essay." he said.

Tom's eyes shined and he pulled the seventh year book from he small shelf next to his desk. "Now this is one of Salazar's Dark Art books he wrote for this very class." He told his student and Dean sat his essay down in front of his professor. "Let's see what we have to work with." He picked up his quill and opened a red bottle of ink. "You've chose a good top Dean. A very good topic." Dean smiled. "But first," he grabbed a fresh piece of parchment. "Some students are still having trouble on the way I want it started. I want a title page. The title in the middle and by whom. Like this."

_History of the Dark Arts_

_By _

_Dean Thomas_

He wrote in his elegant penmanship. "Here, you may have that." Dean took the paper to keep as an example. "Now, as you can tell I like the papers short like muggle papers. It makes it easier for me grade. I also can tell your handwriting moves up or down instead of staying in a straight line."

"Sorry sir."

Tom only shook his head. "Here's a trick. Take your wand and tap it on the paper and say, _Duco Funis_"

Dean pulled out his wand and tapped it on the paper. He said, "Duco Funis." and lines appeared on the paper.

"Very good Dean. That will make it easier and just say it again and the lines will vanish." Dean nodded his head. "Now, let's see what we can do." He ducked the quill into the red ink. "This is how I want it done. You can make an outline or notes on the topic to help. I'll give you credit for that work as well."

"Really!"

Tom chuckled at the young man. "Yes. You know like my papers done at the end of the week. I want you to learn the material of the history. Not just write an essay."

"You're not like the other professors."

He raise brow. "How so?" He sat back in chair. He always had an open door policy for his students. He wanted them to come to him with any problem from class work to any personally problems. He would keep only between them. If it wasn't life threatening.

Dean told him that he took more time with his students instead of just handing out homework. He took time out of his grading essays to help with any assignment even if it wasn't his class.

Tom smiled he had set up a study program for the students in the library on Tuesday and Thursday nights from seven to nine. He was surprised at how many students from the first to seventh years needed help. The professors that taught that class would help them study for test to writing papers. The tests and school work grades had sky rocked passed the other wizarding schools for their tests. Compared to when the other headmasters were in charge.

Tom cleared his throat. "Let's get back on track, and thank you for the complement. I've always wanted to teach and do some good with the young. Now back to the paper." Dean nodded. Tom began to write on the paper showing Dean what needed to be done. "I want your last name on the top."

_Thomas 1_

_Introduction_

"Don't write introduction on the paper." Tom told with a laugh. Dean nodded laughed.

_The body of the paper. _

_If you copy strait from the book. _

_Example: _

_The Dark Arts was established to protect and not cause harm towards you or your fellow witch or wizard. __The History of the Dark Arts page 1. _

"You don't want to take the author's credit. I fear that will be an automatic zero on the paper." he told his student. Dean nodded. "The last is called a conclusion," and wrote that down.

_Conclusion. _

"And that's your essay. Now with the paper I want more than two pages and no more than seven pages. Can you write the paper now?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." Dean said and stood up. Professor Riddle handed him the example pages.

"Now off with you. I'll see you in class on Monday and have that paper finished by Friday. If you need more help come to me. My hours are…I forgot." He quickly wrote down his hours.

_Student hours: _

_Free period: Wednesday at 10:00-11:00 _

_Monday-Friday: 3:00 pm-5:00pm_

_Saturday: 8:00 am. -12:00 pm. 2:00 pm.-5:00 pm. _

_Councilor hours:_

_Sunday: 8:00am-6:00 pm _

"Please hang that my door before you leave."

"Of course Professor." Dean took the hour sheet and hung it on the door and walked down the corridor.

Remus walked into the room and smiled. "You've really turned this school around Tom."

"It should have been done many years ago." Remus nodded and left the man to his work.

_______________________________________________________

Place your great reviews.

AN: Duco- draw

Funis- line

I wanted to show Tom's teaching methods and what he had changed. here's a teaser: We'll see what Dumbledore's reaction is the changes! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!


	34. Tied Up & Plans

The Serpent & The Lion

Chapter Thirty-Four

Tied Up & Plans

Dumbledore walked around the castle. After a week of his return he realized that the 'rightful' headmistress and deputy headmaster placed a charm over him so he couldn't leave the school the grounds. He didn't realize it was actually Hogwarts that was holding him on the grounds.

Albus tried to leave many times, but each time he tried leaving through the gates he was thrown back nearly two feet away. He tried leaving through the forest but the creatures protected the edge of the forest. He was stuck.

The ghosts found it quite funny that the wizard was so determined to escape the castle. They had to keep an even closer eye on him. They couldn't afford the ex-headmaster endangering the students. Especially Hermione and Harry. The ghosts still laughed at Tom's threat. When he told them that he'd have their heads if they didn't protect his daughter. The deputy threatening to kill a ghost. They had to hold back their laughter, but the nodded in agreement. It was just too much.

_____________________________________________________________

Dumbledore walked around the corridors and stopped at Tom Riddle's classroom and read his times for his students to visit. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the once Dark Lord Voldemort's changes in the school. The Dark Arts class. He narrowed his eyes even more. It was going to send the students into the dark magic.

"May I help you Dumbledore?" Tom asked from behind. Albus turned around and narrowed his eyes. Tom laughed at the old man. "Ah, yes I see. You believe that the students will be cursed into the dark magic." he hissed the last part dangerously. "I believe if **my **students learn of the dark magic they won't turn towards the dark."

"Professor Riddle, here's my paper. Sorry I'm late turning it in." Ron said, holding it out to his professor.

Tom took the paper with slightly shaky right hand. "Thank you Ron. And you know it's only late after 5:00 o'clock. And if it's late after five I'll knock off half credit. Unless you have a written note by the nurse."

"Yes sir. I just haven't gotten use to it."

"That's quite alright. Now off with you." He said with a smile. Ron nodded and left the men alone.

"I do not like these changes!" Dumbledore hissed.

Tom laughed and said, "My teaching ways are no concern of yours now are they? I am the deputy here Dumbledore. Please leave. I have grading to be done." he opened his classroom door with a flick of his wrist. "If you think about harming my family in anyway you will regret it." he swept into the room leaving his door opened as always. Dumbledore sneered and left the doorway.

~*~

Hermione sighed sitting down at the library table. She rubbed her stomach and pulled out her books. She rolled her eyes at Salazar who was making quills float around the room and Nagini slithered out of her bag and curled up on the table. She couldn't go anywhere alone.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady. I'm here to protect you. And protect you I shall." Salazar told his great-granddaughter.

"Yes Grandfather." and she opened her Dark Arts book. She wanted to make sure she had everything well written.

The ghost looked over to see what she was studying. He moved and stood in between the table. He chuckled. He could never get use to walking though walls and objects.

"Must you do that?"

"I can if I want to. Now get to work Miss Riddle."

"Yes. Professor." Hermione said sarcastically. He only smiled. It had been decades since he was called 'Professor' and it was nice for a change.

Salazar turned around and saw Dumbledore walk up to Hermione. Nagini lifted her head and hissed dangerously at the elderly wizard. Hermione only smiled and loving stroked the green serpent's head.

"What do you want Dumbledore? I'm quite busy at the moment." Hermione said. Her temper rising with every second. She stood up supporting her back and Nagini slithered up Hermione's arm. "Well, out with it old man."

Dumbledore walked up and pulled out his wand. He figured if he couldn't get Minerva or anyone else to see how dangerous Tom Riddle was. He would hold his daughter to make Tom show his true colors.

Hermione only looked at his wand and laughed, "You truly are dumb." she held out her hand and his wand zoomed into her hand. "Please have a seat," and chair slid over knocking him into it. "You must feel awfully tied down," and ropes wrapped around his body holding to the chair. "Now, listen here Dumbledore Hogwarts isn't happy with you." Dumbledore sneered at the witch.

Albus struggled against the ropes trying to break free. "You will let me go! You'll regret it."

Salazar walked behind Dumbledore and made the chair float off the ground. "You will not threaten my heir old fool." and made small harmless basilisk appear below him.

"A basilisk!" Dumbledore nearly screamed in horror.

Nagini hissed a chuckled. '_It's_ _only a baby. She hasn't even grown dangerous. Her fangs would only make you sick for two days and her eyes would only make pass out for few hours.' _she rolled her eyes.

Hermione laughed at the 'All Powerful Albus Dumbledore' nearly screaming like a girl. He tried to kick the serpent away. Draco walked up to Hermione and busted out into laughter. Sirius followed his cousin into the library to pull Hermione away from her homework. The marauder laughed. He grabbed onto the table to stop falling over onto the floor.

"It's only a baby! Dumbledore afraid of a baby snake!" Draco cried in between laughter and grabbed onto Sirius's shoulder and laughed harder.

Tom swept into the library in search for his daughter and stopped in his tracks. He bust out into a fit of laughter. "Salazar put the man down. Even though it is rather funny but put the fool down."

"Oh fine!" Salazar flicked his wrist and the chair landed hard on the stone floor. "Can we leave him?"

"No Salazar." Tom told him. The founder snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared along with the snake. "Come Hermione. I need a word with you."

She nodded and pack her things. She said bye to her friends and followed her father from the library.

______________________________________________________________

Tom said the password to his chambers and portrait swung open and father and daughter walk into the common room. Hermione eased herself down onto the couch. Tom sat down in the arm chair across from the young woman.

"What is it Daddy?" Hermione asked some what worried at her father's fragile state.

Tom held his right shaky hand. "Nothing wrong little one. I've been talking with Harry lately. I know you are plan to wed after you graduate." she nodded her head. "Harry, I and your mother would like for you to marry before your son-"

"James." she told him with a smile.

Tom smiled at her daughter. "We would like for to marry before James is born. If not he will be labeled as a bastard son on his birth certificate next to Harry's name, do you understand sweetheart?"

Hermione nodded her head. She turned and saw Harry and her mother walk into the room. Harry sat down next to Hermione and kissed her cheek. Minerva sat down in the arm chair next to her husband.

Tom didn't really tell his daughter the entire truth. The other reason behind the marriage was to help fulfill the prophecy that the serpent and the lion must be join as one. Not only through the child but in marriage as well.

Harry took her hand in his and gently rested his hand on growing belly. "Are you alright with us marrying now instead of later?" his smile widen when he felt James kick.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm fine with it. When? Where? Who's going to perform the ceremony?"

"Lucius will perform the ceremony. It will be at very special place."

"May it be at the cabin that Salazar gave me?"

Tom thought for a moment. "Yes it may. It's a perfect spot. It will take place next week. On a Saturday."

"Ok. I'll tell Ginny, Luna and Lavender." Minerva nodded in agreement. She told her that she'd inform the others.

"Now off with you. So you two may tell anyone you wish to be there." Tom told the couple. They nodded and Harry helped Hermione to her feet. "Oh and Hermione don't get on Dumbledore's bad side than you already are." she nodded and the couple left her mother and father. "Nothing my darling." he kissed her on the cheek and called for a some tea.

_____________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews!

I had to have a little fun with Dumbledore. You'll see the wedding soon. See how their friends react to them marrying so soon.

*Harry knew the true reason behind Tom's reason for them marrying so soon.*


End file.
